Hail to the Chief
by ZenJack
Summary: Ron has been an Auror for five years. Sometimes gone for months at a time on missions. Hermione finally learns what he's been doing and who he's been doing it with. Ron/Hermione, LB/OC, OC/OC. Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in her office trying to sort the large stack of legal parchment on her desk. It had been a long day at the end of a longer week. Hermione loved her job but she was constantly amazed with the prejudices of the old wizarding ways. She had been working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures ever since leaving Hogwart's. It was days like this thought that made Hermione think her efforts might be more effective in a different department.

With a sigh Hermione glanced at the clock Mrs. Weasley had given her in an attempt to get her to spend less time at work. Hermione was suprised to see it read half five already and it was Friday. If Harry knew she was still here he would tell her to get a "life" and order her to leave. With a snort Hermione started packing up her briefcase. Like Harry could order her around. He might be the saviour of the wizarding world but he wasn't her boss. Besides, the only place she had to go was her parent's.

Before she could start wallowing in self pity Hermione heard voices coming from the open office area. Hermione had her own office and a personal assistant but most of the employees in her department worked in cubicles. She often felt guilty about this and wondered about preferential treatment but Minister Shacklebolt assured her it was due to her work and not who her friends were. The noises and voices from the cubicle area proceeded to get louder. Curious who would be at work and making such a racket on a Friday Hermione went to investigate.

As she stepped into the common cubicle area Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. A group of people she had never seen before were banishing cubicles and moving desks.

"Excuse me! Who are you people and what do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked an older man who seemed to be in charge.

A man who looked to be the same age as Mr. Weasley turned and spoke, "Ah, Ms. Granger. I'm Senior Auror Smith and we're taking over your department."

"How do you know my name and what do you mean you're taking over?" Hermione asked while a young man moved the desk she had unknowingly sat on.

"No, Rook, move that one up against the other so we can lay out the map."

"Right Pops."

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger. Very busy," Sr. Auror "Pops" Smith said. "I know who you are because you're famous and I mean we're taking over in that we needed space and your department was available."

"Well, I'm sorry Auror Smith but you just can't barge in here and take over. I won't have it."

"Of course you wouldn't Ms. Granger," replied Smith, "That's why we have this." As he finished the sentence Pops pulled a very officious rolled parchment from his robes and handed it to Hermione.

Being a bit put out Hermione snatched the parchment a little more quickly than she would have. She unrolled the parchment and started to read as the Aurors continued to rearrange the room.

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures are hereby placed under the authority and control of the Chief Auror, Special Wizarding and Tactics. All personnel and resources are at the disposal of S.W.A.T. The Chief Auror of S.W.A.T. has supreme authority in all matters._

Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic

Harry Potter  
Interim Director of Aurors

"What. Is. This?" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Ms. Granger, I know it's kind of a shock but you and your department have been placed under our authority," replied Auror Smith nonchalantly.

"Well, we'll just see about that," huffed Hermione. "Harry happens to be a close personal friend and he'll straighten this out." With that Hermione headed down the hall only to crash into a blonde woman carrying an arm full of scrolls. Hermione temporarily forgot why she was in such a hurry in her embarassment when she realized she knew the person she had crashed into.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fluer," Hermione mumbled, "I wasn't watching where I was going. What are you doing here?"

As the woman started to pick up the parchments Hermione realized her mistake. Hermione gathered up some of the parchments while looking at the young woman. Although there was a striking resemblance the woman was far too young and her hair was cut in a bob. The girl was beautiful except for a long scar starting at her left temple and tracing down her jaw.

Holding several scrolls Hermione stammered, "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Of course 'ermione. You would not recognize me."

"Gabrielle Delacour?" Hermione asked dumbfounded.

"Oui."

"Merlin, I didn't recognize you. I mean it's been so long. What've you done with your hair?"

"Vell, I-"

"Gabby! Get your skinny veela butt in here!" a voice bellowed from Hermione's former department. Gabrielle gave a start, snatched up the scrolls from Hermione, and hurried down the hall disappearing into the office. Hermione, momentarily forgetting her quest to see Harry, strode down the hall to see who could be so rude to Gabrielle Delacour. As Hermione walked back into the office she had just left she was welcomed by a fine display of chauvinism.

"Gabby, where's my coffee?" asked a tall man with a full beard and shoulder length hair.

The young Delacour responded by tossing the arm full of parchments on the nearest desk and launching into rapid fire French. The man responded by placing his large hands on Gabrielle's shoulders.

"Gabby, I'm kidding," he said with kindness. "I just need you to put up the wanted chart and help Rook with the map. Besides, I don't speak French and your coffee is terrible." The last was said with a lopsided grin and a twinkle in blue eyes.

Two steps later and Hermione's hand connected with the man's face.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU COMPLETE ASS!"

The ginger haired man looked down on Hermione with a sad smile.

"Well, I suppose I deserved that."

"Deserved it?" Hermione bellowed, "You deserve more than that." In one swift motion Hermione's wand was in her hand but before she could use Ginny's infamous Bat Bogey Hex she found her wand plucked from her hand and four Aurors training wands on her. Hermione's wand was in Ron's hand and her wrist held in the other. She tried pulling away but found that even though his grip was only firm it was immoveable. It took Hermione only a moment to realize Ron could snap her arm if he wished.

"It's good to see you too," Ron said while looking around the room at the wands trained on Hermione, "But, it might not be a good idea to pull a wand in a room full of Aurors."


	2. Chapter 2

"Good to see me?" Hermione asked while Ron handed back her wand. "Good to see me? I haven't seen you in six months Ron! What do you mean it's good to see me because it appears you don't care to see me and what is that on your face?!"

The dark haired youth sniggered. Ron gave him a dirty look before turning to Hermione placing his hands on her arms.

"It's called a beard," Ron said peevishly, "and I can't tell you where we've been. It's top secret."

"Why?" Hermione asked while looking around the room. The four Aurors shifted uneasily while she looked at them. Ron made a motion towards Gabrielle and she took one of the parchments she had been carrying and posted it on the wall. As she unrolled it Hermione was greeted with a familiar face.

"Fenrir Greyback," Hermione said in a whisper. While Hermione stared at the wanted poster Gabby put up two more. "Dolohov and Rowle. But, I thought they were dead."

"No," Ron said flatly, "they're not and we've been to hell and back trying to find them."

"But why Ron? Why you?"

Ron's eyes went steel blue, "Because he put his filthy hands on you and he has to pay."

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Is this some quest for vengeance? Is this some kind of sick idea of protecting me?"

"Yes! No! It was. I don't know," Ron said hanging his head. "Look Hermione, it started that way, okay. I couldn't stand the thought that that dirty bastard touched you. Okay? Fine. But there's more to it. Gabby, get the Book please."

Gabby went to one of the boxes the Aurors had brought in and pulled out a file that had to be six inches thick or more. She placed it on the table in front of Ron who put a hand on it before speaking.

"This," Ron said while flipping open the top cover," is The Book. This is Greyback's criminal file. This is forty years of murder, rape and death. This is everything from Remus to Lavender. This is the reason S.W.A.T. exists."

"Fine Ron," Hermione said while holding a hand to her head. "Fine. I just don't understand. Why do you have to spend so much time away? You're gone for months at a time without so much as a letter or floo call."

Ron sighed again. Scratching his beard Ron said, "Look luv, I'll try to explain but now's not the time. Maybe ask Harry. He knows. I've got to go get ready for the 7 o' clock." Ron then stepped forward, placed a light kiss on Hermione's forehead and walked out the door. Hermione looked around the room and noticed the four Aurors eyeing her.

"Right. One of you, I don't care who, is going to introduce me to this Chief Auror so I can hex him into the next decade," Hermione stated while giving her best stare. The members of S.W.A.T. looked mildly perturbed before they started laughing behind their hands.

"Sorry, Ms. Granger, we thought you knew," said the older Auror that Hermione was starting to recognize as Pops. "You should unroll that parchment I gave you earlier all the way."

Hermione picked the parchment up off the desk, proceeded to unroll the scroll and reread it.

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures are hereby placed under the authority and control of the Chief Auror, Special Wizarding and Tactics. All personnel and resources are at the disposal of S.W.A.T. The Chief Auror of S.W.A.T. has supreme authority in all matters._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Minister of Magic_

_Harry Potter  
Interim Director, Aurors_

_Ronald Weasley  
Chief Auror  
Special Wizarding and Tactics_


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was furious. No. She was more than furious. She was. . .furious. As she stormed down the hall towards Harry's office she had one thing on her mind. Answers. She deserved answers and Harry was going to give them to her. She made her way through the Ministry towards Harry's office. As much as he didn't want it Kingsley had appointed Harry as the _Interim_ Director of Aurors. That was four years ago. Sometimes Harry could be so thick. Hermione pushed open the door to Harry's office only slightly surprised to see Harry at his desk bent over paperwork.

"So?"

"So what?" Harry asked while looking up with a puzzled look on his face.

"So when were you going to tell me about Ron? When were you going to tell me he was part of some super secret special wizarding thing? When were you-"

"Hermione! Calm down," Harry said while holding up his hands.

"Calm down! Calm down! Harry, I should hex you silly! I haven't heard from Ron in months, he's gone all the time and you know what he's been doing! He's my boyfriend for Merlin's sake!"

Harry went through the motions that Hermione knew meant Harry was nervous. First he rubbed the bridge of his nose and then he sighed before rubbing the scar on his forehead. Harry knew this day would come eventually and he hated every minute of it. Of all people Hermione was the last person he wanted to keep secrets from and he'd be damned if he knew how it happened. The war had ended and things changed for all of them. Harry and Ginny picked up like nothing had changed and Harry immediately entered the Auror program. Ron, on the other hand, took some time to go to Australia with Hermione while she looked for her parents. It was only after they returned that things took a turn for the worse. Hermione returned to Hogwart's and Ron entered the Auror program. A year after that is when things went strange.

"Hermione, I wanted to tell you but things got weird."

"Things got weird? Harry, that is hardly an explanation," Hermione said while flopping down in an armchair.

"I know," Harry exhaled, "Look, I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning?"

"Fine," Harry said while pulling two tumblers and a bottle of Ogden's from his drawer, "Since it's after hours." Harry then poured two generous drinks and handed one to Hermione.

"Harry you know I don't-"

"Humor me Hermione. You might need it this time." Harry lifted his glass to Hermione and took a sip while Hermione reciprocated.

"Okay," Harry said while rubbing his eyes again, "We all survived the final battle, yeah?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Well, we had to move on right? I came here immediately because I thought I could help and Ron went with you to Australia-"

"-I know that Harry. I was there. I need you to tell me something I don't know."

"Okay," Harry said sounding put out. "I was ahead of Ron in Auror training. Kingsley had us going through an accelerated program seeing as we had been through the war and all. Like I said, I was ahead of Ron, but I still heard things about him."

"What do you mean? Like he couldn't do it without you?"

"No," Harry said flatly, "Just the opposite. His instructors called him 'The Machine'. Said he worked harder and longer than any of the other recruits. Barely slept and studied all the time. Excelled at everything. Almost like he was a different person."

"That doesn't sound like Ron at all..."

"I know right. But it gets better," Harry continued, "Being an Auror is tough. Even with Kingsley allowing a lot of the DA to apply under the accelerated course there were still a lot of dropouts."

"But Ron made it right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, Ron made it with flying colors," Harry said. "But Ron's group is the only one were everyone passed."

"So Ron had the best group then?"

"No, Ron carried them. Literally. If one of his group couldn't do stunning hexes he volunteered as a target. If they couldn't do concealement Ron would work with them for hours. During the final run Ron carried one of his teammates for half a mile."

"I never knew."

Harry poured himself a smaller drink. "Why would you Hermione? You were back at Hogwart's and Ron didn't want to put additional stress on you. Of course he was still writing, right?"

"Yeah, his letters were short but I thought he was just being Ron."

"Emotional range of a teaspoon?" Harry quipped.

"Yeah."

"Well, he soon got his first assignment. Shortly after that he got tied up in the Greyback Affair."

"And that's it?" Hermione asked. "Four years and not a word? You have to be kidding me Potter?"

"Hermione," Harry said while taking one of her hands in both of his while a tear escaped his eye, "forgive Ron. He's not at fault. I am."

Before Hermione could respond there was a knock at the door. Hermione snapped her head around to see the young, dark haired Auror from earlier in the evening.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter but Chief Weasley requested that Ms. Granger attend the 7 o' clock."

"Of course Rook. I'm sure Ms. Granger would love to attend." Harry said.

And before Hermione knew what was happening she was being escorted down the hall by an Auror named Rook.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione couldn't think. For some reason her brain, which had never failed her, was stuck. What the hell? Ron. Auror. Chief. Greyback.

"Where are we going?" Hermione finally asked. She also took the opportunity to assess her escort. He appeared to be a few years younger than Hermione. He was short with black, curly hair and dark eyes. Hermione noticed that he walked with confidence. Like someone who has seen the worst and knew what he was doing.

"Going to the 7 o' clock ma'am."

"Uh, right. And who are you?"

"I'm Rook ma'am," the youth answered with a smile on his face.

"Is something amusing?"

"No ma'am," Rook answered, "It's just a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh huh. And why's that?"

"Well," Rook started with a perplexed look on his face, "the Chief never shuts up about you does he?"

The two continued through the Ministry for a good distance before Hermione could bring herself to ask, "And where are we going?"

"To the Staging Area ma'am," Rook replied.

"And what's the 7 o' clock?"

"Dinner."

"Dinner?" Hermione queried.

"Yep," Rook replied, "Chief says an empty stomach is bad for morale."

And before Hermione could question Rook more they had walked up on a set of firepoles.

"What's this?"

"Faster this way ma'am," and Rook grabbed a pole and slid from sight. Hermione rolled her eyes, grabbed the pole and slid into the unknown.

When Hermione reached the bottom of the pole she was in a large warehouse. She noticed that it wasn't filled with boxes but seemed to be laid out in a very logical manner. Nearest the firepoles was a grid of boxes and in each box was a rucksack and a staff. Beyond the squares was a large table and beyond that a series of cots. But the thing that Hermione found most amazing was what appeared to be a kitchen area and a man in an apron cooking. . .

. . .and then a large furry beast was pressed upon her shoulders and licking her face.

"Shaggy! Gerrooff!"

As Hermione backed away what she could only assume was a dog was pulled off her by Ron.

"Eww, yeck," Hermione said drawing the sleeve of her robe across her face. "Has he gotten bigger."

"Maybe a little. He should be about done growing now." Ron said. "Bad Shaggy," Ron said while looking at the huge dog, "that's not how we greet ladies. Now so hello nicely."

Hermione watched as Ron talked to what had to be the largest dog she had ever seen. He had to be over fourteen stone and looked like a lion with golden red fur and a bushy tail. After jumping on Hermione, and being reprimanded by Ron, Shaggy sat down and held up his paw.

"He's trying to be polite now Hermione," Ron said, "He wants you to shake his hand."

"Okay," Hermione said tentatively while shaking the large dog's paw. The dog looked at her and then made a wheezing noise after Hermione released his paw.

"Did he just laugh at me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ron said, "He's a bit of a clown. Likes the ladies."

"And what are you doing?" Hermione asked while looking at Ron in an apron.

"I'm cooking dinner. What does it look like?" Ron retorted.

"Hahahaha!" Hermione burst into laughter.

"What? A man can't cook?" Ron asked with a hurt look on his face. "Come on. I can't let you distract me."

"No Ron. You can't cook," Hermione said.

-


	5. Chapter 5

"That's were you're wrong Hermione," Ron said as he walked back to the cooking area with Shaggy trotting beside him. "I used to not be able to cook. A few years ago someone kind of showed me that it might be a useful skill to have. Can I have a kiss now?"

"No," Hermione huffed crossing her arms, "I'm mad at you. And Harry."

"I think I'm home for good. We're in end game with The Bastard."

"Don't think you're staying at my flat. You can go stay with your mum and dad."

Ron gave Hermione a hurt look. "I'm gone for months and you don't miss me? I'd think you would want to spend some time with your boyfriend. Lucky thing you don't I suppose. I can't leave here anyway."

"What?" Hermione asked walking over to Ron and turning him by the arm. "I wasn't serious Ron. Of course I want to see you."

"I am serious. We're on 24 hour alert," Ron said motioning towards the cots. "We have to be able to leave at a moments notice."

Hermione's mind still couldn't wrap itself around the fact that Ron was there. At the Ministry. In what used to be a warehouse but what appeared to be turned into some kind of barracks. She took a moment and looked at him. He was still Ron. However, he had grown into his lanky frame and had filled out in the shoulders. He moved about the cooking area with a sureness Hermione had never seen while they were at Hogwart's. The great dog Shaggy hung close to Ron and he would often look at Ron as if he was waiting for a command. It was only after Ron started stirring the pot on the burner that Hermione saw that Ron's apron had at one time said, "Kiss the Chef" but an "i" had been magicked in between the h and e.

Coming to herself when the delicious aroma of a stew hit her nostrils Hermione started across the open space when she heard people coming down the firepoles. The great dog Shaggy shot to his feet and came barreling towards her. Hermione gave a start only to realize that he was running towards the people that arrived behind her.

"Easy thar pooch," a deep voice drawled. Hermione turned around to look at the new arrivals and saw three of the four Aurors that had raided her office earlier. The one called Pops nodded as he walked by and Gabrielle gave her a soft smile. A lanky man as tall as Ron was handling Shaggy the dog as he jumped up licking his face and knocking off the man's cowboy hat.

A cowboy hat. In England.

Shaggy dropped his paws off the man's shoulders. Walking by the dog nudged Hermione and gave her hand a lick before laying down by the long table. Scooping up his hat and placing it back on his shortcropped head the man walked directly to Hermione with a smile on his face.

"Howdy ma'am," he said while taking his hat off and extending his hand, "I'm Tex. It sure is a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione, not quite sure how to react, accepted his hand and said, "Um, the pleasure's mine. . .I don't mean to be rude, but, are you American?"

"Texan," the man said with a smile while placing his hat back on his head. "That's why Chief calls me Tex. Chief's not too creative sometimes. Anyway, I thought you'd be taller*."

"What?"

"Yeah, well, the way the Chief talked about you I th-" but before Tex could finish his sentence there were two pops from the unmistakable sound of apparation. Directly behind him, in two of the squares drawn on the ground, two people appeared while in the middle of an argument.

"I know that Sarge! I'm just saying that Unicorn hair would be useful in my medkit," said a stout blonde that Hermione recognized as Ernie McMillan.

"It is not for you to have," replied a squeaky voice, "it is forbidden." And as Hermione's eyes fell upon the owner of the voice things went black.

**A/N:** *"I thought you'd be taller." From the movie Roadhouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke from the strangest dream. She was at the Ministry and Ron was there. He was chef.

"Hermione? Can you hear me?"

Ron's voice came to her through the fog blocking her mind. She knew she must be at the Burrow because she felt safe.

"Hmm, Ron, I had a strange dream. You had just come back from one of your missions and-"

"Is Ms. Granger okay? I is sorry!" The squeaky voice shocked Hermione awake. She wasn't dreaming. Ron was here. He wasn't a chef he was a chief and the voice belonged to. . .

"Sarge, let her breath yeah," Ron said. Hermione looked up to see Ron standing over her. She was laying down on a cot with a cool rag on her forehead. Hermione tried to sit up but Ron placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"So Doc, what happened?" Ron asked a stout blond man. Hermione recognized him as Ernie McMillan.

"Shock Chief," Ernie replied. "She's been through a lot today. What, with you popping up and Sarge being here. No wonder she fainted."

"Right," Ron said as he took a seat next to the cot Hermione was resting in. "Go get some food. You too Sarge."

"But I is needing to make sure Miss is okay."

Hermione's eyes traveled to the owner of the voice. At the foot of Hermione's cot stood a familiar person. Or more correctly, being.

"Winky?"

"Yes miss. I is sorry I scared you," said the diminutive figure. She wore a pair of khaki shorts and matching short sleeved shirt. A set of chevrons were sewn to the sleeves.

"She's fine Sarge," Ron said again. "Go eat now. We'll be there in a minute."

"Ron," Hermione said while watching Winky march off to the table, "What is Winky doing here? She can't be an Auror? And how did you give her those clothes? And-"

Ron had quickly covered her mouth with his large hand while looking over his shoulder towards Winky as she walked towards the large table were the others were sat. Turning back to Hermione he said in hushed tones, "Don't let her hear you say that. I didn't give her clothes. I _issued_ her a uniform just like everyone else. And no she's not an Auror. She's can't be because she's not human. She's here because she volunteered to be. Just like everyone else. Doc isn't an Auror either not that it matters. Winky is our Quartermaster and Sergeant-at-arms amongst other things."

"I can not believe you Ron," Hermione said while finally managing to sit up only to put her feet on top of Shaggy who had laid down by the cot. "Agh! Is he always right there? Anyway, I was saying leave it to you to make a house elf do all the work while you play hero."

"Play hero?" Ron asked standing suddenly. "Bloody hell Hermione! If by playing hero you mean being constantly on the move, living like a dog on the streets, running around the world, making your mother sick with worry, missing almost all of your Quidditch star sister's games, or watching your teammates get blasted with curses, or seeing dozens of kids lives destroyed, or being away from your girlfriend for months at a time. . . then, yeah, that's what I've been bloody doing! Playing hero!" Ron's voice had risen steadily as he spoke. Six pairs of eyes were looking at the old friends with bowls of stew forgotten in front of them.

Hermione stood and looked at Ron calmly before saying, "Ron, I might have misspoke. It's just that Win-"

"Don't you dare talk to me about Sarge," Ron cut in forcefully, "I said she volunteered like everyone else. Anyone can leave at anytime with no questions asked. And Sarge isn't a house elf, okay? She's an elf and a S.W.A.T. member. Sarge is an invaluable part of this team. We wouldn't be back in England if it wasn't for her. I thought you would understand with you working so hard on the Equal Magical Rights Act."

Ron looked down on Hermione with an angry look on his face. "Look," Ron said after taking a deep breath, "I need to take QB and Ace some hot dinner. They're on a stakeout and it's pissing down rain. I'll see you soon." Turning on his heel Ron strode over to the table.

Hermione stood there in disbelief. She hadn't known what seeing Ron again would be like but she definitely hadn't expected this. Ron stood at the table talking to the others. _Issuing orders_, Hermione thought as she felt something wet pressed into the palm of her hand. Looking down she saw the wide head of Shaggy looking up at her with sad eyes. Shaggy whined softly and nudged her hand again. Instinctively Hermione rubbed his cheek.

"Shaggy come," Ron called from the grid area of the warehouse. Shaggy gave one more soft whine before trotting over to join his master. When the lion like dog was next to Ron he reached down, grabbed his collar, and the pair disapparated.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was stunned. Ron just walked out after yelling at her. How dare he treat her like that. The more she thought about their whole _conversation_ the angrier she became. As she became angry Hermione noticed that she was getting upset. Looking over at the dinner table she noticed all the S.W.A.T. members except for Pops walking off to carry out the orders Ron had given.

"Good," Hermione said to herself, "I will not cry in front of these people. Especially not because of _him_." Hermione took a deep breath, took a moment to compose herself and walked over to Pops.

"Excuse me Auror Smith," Hermione said levelly, "I would like to leave now."

"Of course Ms. Granger. I'll escort you out."

"Couldn't I just apparate from here?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger," Pops said with a fatherly look, "That is a Restricted Apparation Grid. You have to be keyed to a section and only members of S.W.A.T are authorized."

"Oh. I see."

"Please, allow me to escort you to the Ministry Floos." Standing aside Pops motioned towards the fire poles. "What comes down can go up," he said with a smile. Pops then grabbed a fire pole and slid up through the hole in the ceiling.

"Of course," Hermione said while gripping the pole, "it's magic." Hermione held in a squeal as she shot up the pole. As she came through the floor Pops reached out a hand and steadied her as she let go of the pole. "Wouldn't stairs be easier."

Pops chuckled, "I suppose it would. Chief found it to be the quickest way to get down multiple levels in a rush. Time is critical when an alert is raised."

"And how many floors did we go down? I mean up. I mean change."

"Four," Pops stated, "The Professor found or created a charm to change or alter the distance and make travel bidirectional."

"Oh," Hermione said impressed, "and where is this professor?"

"He's always a couple days behind. Takes longer for him to move his gear. Sarge should be bringing him in a day or so."

"Auror Smith, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Hermione asked while she continued heading towards the floo stations with Pops walking beside. Even though she barely knew Auror Smith and only associated him with _that prat_ she found he had a very calming presence.

"Of course you may Ms. Granger," Pops allowed, "but you have to stop calling me Auror Smith. Call me Stu if you don't want to call me Pops."

"Okay, Stu," Hermione started hesitatingly, "why are you following Ron? I mean he's. . .Ron. Shouldn't you be in charge of S.W.A.T.?"

"Well, Ms. Granger, that's a go-"

"Hermione." Pops looked at her quizzically as she continued, "If I have to call you Stu you have to call me Hermione and not 'Ms. Granger'."

"Fair enough, Hermione," Pops answered with a small smile, "as I was saying that is a good question and one I was waiting for you to ask. As we have a bit of a walk to the floo network I'll give you some background that might clear up some things. I've been an Auror for almost 40 years. You look surprised. Not everyone followed the tactics of Mad Eye and most of us have most of our parts. Four years ago I was a Senior Auror in the position of team lead. I had been through two wars and was looking forward to coasting in to retirement."

"Were you a member of the Order?"

"No," Pops continued, "I maintained a lower profile, but Kingsley always knew he could trust me in doing the right thing and not being swayed by politics. Like I said, I'd been an Auror for a lot of years and was winding down. The last thing I wanted was a green recruit added to my team. I really wasn't pleased that the recruit I was gaining was from the 'accelerated' program."

"And you felt the new Aurors wouldn't be qualified because they didn't have their N.E.W.T.s?"

"Well," Pops said with a chagrined look, "the Auror Department has a certain amount of pride. The program has always been a very rigorous three years and those who passed had paid their dues. Many of us old dogs felt the 'AcceleAurors' running through a six month program and becoming Aurors was a insult to our hard work. Most of them didn't even take N.E.W.T.s let alone receive the required marks. I was even less pleased to find out it was one Ron Weasley."

"Why would that bother you? You must have known what Ron did in the war?"

Pops assumed a pensive look, "Yes, I knew and the last thing I wanted to deal with was a glory hound. I've always followed a conservative approach to Auror work. Procedure keeps people safe and intact. I wasn't looking forward to a brash kid who'd think they'd seen it all and had all the answers. I didn't want someone on my team that went in with wand blazing."

"And you thought Ron would be like that? A prima donna?"

"Yes, " conceded Pops, "I'm afraid so. Of course I had known Arthur Weasley for years at the Ministry and knew him to be an honorable man and I respected him. But his son was coming to me as a war hero and one of the 'Golden Trio'. Quite honestly I was expecting a dumb ass kid seeking glory and fame as an Auror and who got there by an easy road."

"But Ron's not like that. I mean he's always been so unsure of himself. He'd never admit it but he always felt the need to compete with his brothers and later with Harry and I."

"Again you're right Hermione," Pops continued, "I received the Chief's dossier the day before he arrived. As I started to read his dossier my thoughts did a one-eighty. Mediocre student, struggled in under pressure in Quidditch matches, Prefect that showed no leadership abilities. In short, I thought I was getting a coattail riding slacker."

"But that's not fair to Ron! Okay, so he wasn't a good student but neither was Harry. And there are loads of things he did throughout school that people don't know about."

"I'm getting there Hermione," Pops said patiently, "Just bear with me. The next section detailed his involvement in the Second War. It listed his involvement in the DA and his involvement in every major battle. There was even a note of praise from Auror Tonks about his actions during the Battle of Little Whinging. Now I was seeing a little different Ron. I was seeing the Ron that could be a team player. The one that knew that doing their part benefited the entire team."

"Wait, Tonks wrote about Ron? But that was years ago."

"Yes," he answered, "we started your dossiers in your third year at Hogwart's. You three were worth watching. Tonks made quite a few glowing comments about you in yours as well."

Hermione and Pops turned into the final corridor to the Floo Stations. He continued, "The last section was his training record from the Accelerated Auror Program. Now, I've already mentioned how I felt about the AAP. I thought it was a farce. However, I knew the instructors and respected their opinions as I'd worked beside most of them for over twenty years. Again, the Chief's marks were passable but not impressive. Mostly E's, a few A's and O's. But the last section was reserved for instructor comments and there is were my eyes opened. 'Exceptionally motivated', 'tireless worker', 'driven', 'team player', 'promotion to team leader for insuring all teammates passed Phase I', 'forfeited 3-day pass to be target for struggling teammates curses', and it went on like that for two pages."

Pops stopped walking and turned to Hermione, "So this kid shows up the next day. Looks like he's barely old enough to shave and he's all arms and legs and his head looks like it's on fire. He reports in and he's all 'yes sir, no sir'. But I noticed something about how he carried himself and something about his eyes. The Chief had the look of a veteran Auror. Someone who had seen terrible things. And all of a sudden I was ashamed Hermione. I had fallen victim to the rut of too many years in the field. Of having the answers. It wasn't until several missions later that I saw greatness in him."

"Why are you telling me this Stu? What does this have to do with Ron disappearing for four years? What's it have to do with me?"

"Because Hermione," Pops said with urgency in his voice, "I want you to understand who he is to us. I don't know Ron the brother, or Ron the Hogwart's student, or Ron the best friend of the Chosen One. I only know Ron the Chief. Let me explain. Now, I mentioned I was looking to slide in to retirement so my team was more of a clean-up squad. Tied up loose ends of other cases. No major Dark Wizards or threats. We made several simple raids and arrests. On the fourth one Ron looked me dead in the eye and suggested a few changes to the plan."

The elder man suddenly looked tired as he turned to start down the hall again. He continued, "Of course I ignored him. Ron took it in stride but something bothered me in the back of my mind. The next couple of raids happened the same way. We would be in planning and Ron would ask some questions and make some suggestions. I'd shoot them down with procedure and 'experience'. We would do the raid and Ron would perform his part perfectly without complaint. By this time the nagging thought in the back of my mind was keeping me up at night. Then something happened that made me reevaluate the Chief."

"And what was that Stu?"

"He saved my life."

Hermione looked at the older man with shock on her face. "Ron saved your life?"

"For the first time, yes," Pops affirmed, "We had started picking up cases with a little more substance. In the last decade I'll admit I had lost my edge. I put forth a plan and executed it sans the Chief's inputs. We had barely entered the building when I was being shoved out of the way of a Killing Curse while Ron simultaneously stunned a rogue Death Eater. 'Constant Vigilance Pops' is all he said to me with that lopsided grin of his. I was in shock. As soon as I could I went back to those cases on my own and I re-planned them all with Ron's suggestions. And it hit me like a slap in the face. He was right. Every time. This kid, this dropout, this wet behind the ears rookie was putting together perfect plans."

They had arrived at the Floo Stations and Pops once again stopped and turned towards Hermione. "So I did the first thing I that came to mind. I went to Director Potter and I turned in my badge."

"You did what? Why?"

"That was kind of Director Potter's reaction," Pops smirked, "and I explained it to him. I wasn't going to stop a natural leader. I wasn't going to inhibit a natural strategist. If my tenure was the only thing in Ron's way then I was done. Of course Kingsley and Harry convinced me that Ron was just showing some aptitude and needed further guidance. So I told them I would go back. But I went back as Team Leader in name only. Sure, I played the part the whole time but I was grooming Ron to assume command. I drew him out in planning sessions and asked him casually his thoughts on cases. Several months passed and I saw the team trusting Ron's decisions. Our arrests doubled and then tripled. We started opening cold cases and linking seemingly unrelated crimes. It was like Ron could see dozens of situations and simultaneously evaluate-"

"-like Wizard's Chess."

"Pardon?"

"Wizard's Chess," Hermione stated, "Ron always won at Wizard's Chess. He could always see the right moves even if it required sacrifice on his part."

"Yes, exactly!" exclaimed Pops, "It wasn't until months later that I even knew the Chief played Wizard's Chess. By then I had worked with the Chief for nearly a year and I had given up any pretense of being the team leader. It was then that I knew if I stuck with, no, followed this young man I would see something great!"

"Hermione?" At the sound of her name Hermione looked up and saw standing at the hall entrance with eyes wide Harry.

"We need to talk."

**A/N**: Edited and updated from the original chapter 3/22/09.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, Director Potter, I'll leave her in your capable hands. Goodnight Hermione," Pops said and started to leave. He took a few steps and turned back to the two young adults and said, "Oh, Ms. Granger, there's something you should know before I go."

"Yes?"

"If anyone other than you had drawn a wand on the Chief," Pops said levelly, "they wouldn't have walked out of the room. Good night." The older man gave a short nod to Harry and strode from the hall.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she turned on Harry and poked him in the chest. "You better talk and you better talk fast! These people are driving me crazy! You should hear the things they say about Ron!"

"Okay," Harry said while raising his hands in a soothing gesture, "let's just floo over to my place and we'll have a nice chat. Okay?"

"Fine," she spat. Hermione stormed over to the nearest floo, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and tossed it at her feet saying, "The Haven!" before disappearing in green flame.

"Bloody hell," Harry sighed, "I'm dead."

* * *

When Harry stepped out in to his living room moments later he was greeted with classic Hermione. She stood with arms crossed and one foot tapping. Hermione had one eyebrow raised as if to say, "Well, I'm waiting."

Harry loved his home in Godric's Hollow. After some reservations Ginny had convinced him that it should be the place that they built their life together. Harry had decided to leave his parent's home as a monument to the First War. Instead, he and Ginny had bought a plot a bit down the road and built a home. It was designed to be cozy with the ability to expand when they decided to have children. Harry decided to bring Hermione here because it was the place Harry felt most comfortable.

Harry motioned to one of the two plush sofa's that sandwiched a solid walnut coffee table in front of the hearth. "Have a seat," Harry tried to say nonchalantly, "Wine?"

"I'm not going to become an alcoholic because of Ron," Hermione humphed.

"I might," Harry muttered while he brought a bottle of elfin wine and two glasses to the highly polished table. He poured himself a glass and left the other glass empty for Hermione to use if she changed her mind. Harry sat back into the sofa and took a drink of wine before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Harry, stop that."

"What?"

"Rubbing your face," Hermione explained, "You always do that when you're nervous."

"Right," Harry said while leaning forward and setting down his glass. "I just want you to know that none of us planned for things to turn out like this and-"

Before Harry could get started the fireplace burst into green flame and out stepped one Ginny Potter in her Holyhead Harpies uniform with a large dufflebag containing her Quidditch gear in hand.

Harry shot up, "Honey, your home!"

"Yeah, the Cannons completely suck," the fiery redhead said as she embraced Harry, "I don't see what Ron ever saw in them. It was a slaughter." As Ginny pulled away from Harry she noticed Hermione and then looked back at her husband. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong love," Harry stammered, "Just having a chat with Hermione."

"Nothings wrong," Ginny said while raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip. "Then why are you wearing your nervous face over the top of your guilty face? Why is Hermione here? What'd you do to Hermione?"

"I didn't do anything. I'm just explaining to Hermione why-"

"Ron's back."

"What?" Ginny asked while looking around. "Where is he? Ron! Ron!" Ginny started to call down the halls leading off the living room. As she walked by Harry grabbed her hand dragging her to a stop.

"He's not here," Harry said.

"Well where the hell is he then so I can hex the prats bits off!" Ginny shouted while pulling her hand out of Harry's grasp.

"He's sequestered at the Ministry," Harry explained. "He and his team are still on a high priority mission and they need to be on duty 24/7. I was about to explain to Hermione what has been going on so please sit down."

Ginny gave her husband an evil glare and instead of taking a seat on the couch next to Harry she walked around the coffee table and sat next to Hermione. Taking Hermione's hand in hers she said, "Okay, explain."

Harry gulped. _I'm dead,_ he thought while looking across at two of the most powerful witches in England. Summoning his Gryfinndor courage, and a pull of wine, Harry began.

"Right, so I already told Hermione earlier how Ron did really well in Auror training. Even then Kingsley decided to place him in a mentor-ship program with one of the more senior Aurors. It was nothing fancy you know. Just routine type cases. I was put in a similar program for my first six months and I learned loads while not having to dodge hexes at every turn. Kingsley really knew what he was doing taking DA members in and then mentoring them. Anyway, Ron grumbled a bit about it but did his job."

"Yes," interjected Hermione, "I had just started at the Ministry and Ron would mention how he thought being an Auror would be more exciting. Though why he wanted more excitement after the war I don't know."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "the few times we were able to get together for drinks he'd complain about his Team Leader. Seemed to think he didn't take him seriously. I told Ron just to hang with it for awhile. You know, get adjusted to it. Then Kingsley hit me with that bombshell of being the Interim Director of Aurors. Of course I didn't want to do it but he had some good points so I accepted."

"Yeah, and that was what? Almost five years ago," Hermione said with a scoff. She then poured herself a glass of wine and sat back in the sofa. "So much for _interim_," she said before taking a drink. Ginny took Hermione's cue and took Harry's glass of wine while motioning for him to continue.

Harry, looking put out, said, "Anyway, I hadn't been in the job for more than a month when Sr. Auror Smith came into my office and threw his badge on my desk."

"Ha, I wouldn't think Pops had such a flair for the dramatic," Hermione quipped.

"Pops?" asked Ginny giving Hermione a strange look.

"Yes, apparently your deranged brother gives everyone nicknames," Hermione said while fingering her wine glass.

"Are you done with your commentary or shall I wait?" Harry asked while starting to get flustered. After Hermione said nothing after a few seconds Harry continued, "So, I asked Pops what he was on about. He went into this speech about how he had nothing to teach Ron. How Ron should be running his own team and that he couldn't teach Ron anything. Well, I didn't know what the hell to do so I called Kingsley. After Kingsley pulled off some clever negotiating Pops agreed to go back and continue mentoring Ron."

"Well that's not what he told me," Hermione huffed.

"Yes," Harry said while rubbing his nose, "I heard what Pops told you. I was _saying_ that Pops agreed to go back and mentor Ron. I didn't say he actually did it. What Kingsley and I didn't know is that Pops went back and pretty much turned the team over to Ron."

"You're kidding," Ginny put in for the first time, "Some idiot put my brother in charge of a team of Aurors?"

"Yes, _dear,_ some idiot with 36 years of experience as an Auror put Ron in charge unbeknownst to myself or Kingsley. What I did see were the status reports. Like any government agency the Auror Department generates a lot of paperwork. Some of that paperwork involves arrest reports. Now, Pops has been around for a long time and it was common knowledge that he was waiting for retirement. Most of his reports were follow-ups and minor dark magic offenses. Then I started to see a pick-up in the number of reports coming from his team. I didn't think much of it until the nature of the reports started to change."

"Yes Harry, I've heard all this already. Ron started breaking open cases that Pops wouldn't have seen and then he saved Pops life in a raid. I've heard this," Hermione said impatiently.

"Yeah, well Ginny hasn't," Harry said testily. "You asked me to talk and I'm talking."

"Sorry," Hermione said almost contritely.

"So, it was obvious something was up with Pops' team. Kingsley and I decided to call Pops in for a face-to-face. This was about nine months after Ron became an Auror. After some evasion Pops finally admitted that he had turned control of his team over to Ron. Kingsley, ever the voice of reason, thought we should let Ron run with it. We didn't want to burn Pops experience so we asked him to stay on and smooth out Ron's rough spots. It's was a few months after that things went queer."

"Finally! What the _bloody hell _happened?!"

Harry sat in shock. In all his years of friendship with Hermione Granger he knew she avoided swearing. He was in deep.

"Err," Harry started nervously while rubbing his scar, "At this time the reports from Ron's team all started to point towards the same thing."

"Fenrir Greyback," Hermione stated flatly.

"Yes, Greyback. He has been on the Auror's Top Ten Most Wanted list for thirty years. Greyback has been #1 for the last twenty except for the few years were I replaced him. Somehow Ron and Pops had singled in on cases that involved Greyback. More amazingly, they seemed to develop new leads that could ultimately bring the bastard to justice. Kingsley was ecstatic. He had been dealing with Greyback off and on for twenty years. Hermione. Ginny. You know Ron's my best mate and I love him like a brother, but this was a big step. Kingsley wanted to put Ron on Greyback full time. I disagreed. I thought it was too much too soon knowing how Ron buckles under pressure. After some heated discussion Kingsley decided to leave the decision to me as I was the _Interim _Director of Aurors and it fell under my direct authority. That's why it's my fault Ron is always gone."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked anxiously. "What's that mean Harry?"

"I thought about what Kingsley said," Harry muttered while not meeting Hermione's eyes, "I thought about Remus and how hard his life was because of Greyback. I thought of Bill and how Fleur could still love him after what Greyback did to him. I thought of Lavender and how she changed after she was attacked. I thought of us captured in the Forest of Dean and that bastard putting his hands on you. And I thought of vengeance." Harry wiped at his eyes and continued, "_I _gave the order that directed Ron and Pops to only follow Greyback cases. When Ron came to me six months later requesting to start a new unit _I _was the one that authorized it. And when I saw that Ron had become single minded in his pursuit of Greyback _I_ was the one that ignored it."

"So why didn't he write Harry?" Hermione asked emotionally, "Why didn't we even know if he was alive?"

"I don't know Hermione. There were times when we didn't hear from him and his team for six months or more. We didn't even know he was coming back to London until yesterday. A letter showed up detailing the things he required upon his arrival. Kingsley and I barely arranged it all."

"I...I don't know what to say," Ginny stammered.

"I do," Hermione spat, "You're a right bastard Harry Potter." Before Harry could respond Hermione had disapparated.

Harry stared at the spot where Hermione had been a moment earlier. While staring he felt something soft hit the side of his head. Looking down he saw a pillow.

"What's this Ginny?"

"A pillow," Harry's wife said coldly, "I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable on the couch." Ginny turned while tossing her hair at Harry and walking to their bedroom.

Harry fluffed the pillow and curled up on the sofa.

"Bloody hell."


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione couldn't sleep. She considered taking a Dreamless Sleep Draught but hated the idea that she would not be in control for the potions duration. Had she still been at Hogwarts she would have made a beeline to the library. Funny how she still put so much value in Hogwarts. She knew though, even with the hardships endured there, that she valued it because of the friendships formed there. She missed Ron. Hermione hated to admit it but she missed Ron and it hurt. Well, since she no longer had the library Hermione had one choice. Work. She'd go to work and finish that important piece of house elf legislation she was about to submit.

She freshened up before grabbing her briefcase and flooing to the Ministry. It was very late at night and Hermione was halfway to her office before she realized she might not be alone. _Merlin_, she thought, _what if S.W.A.T. is there. They have taken over my department._ Hermione was relieved when she turned the corner and found the lights off in her department. _At least I can work in peace for awhile, _Hermione thought. She stepped into the department's area and was about to turn into her office when she noticed a soft glow coming from the far corner of the department. Curious, she edged around the cubicles towards the light.

As she drew nearer to the soft blue light she started to hear a subdued voice. She couldn't make out the words. Hermione continued towards the back of the department and as she rounded the final cubicle she stopped dead.

". . .look at this one Shaggy. Little Samantha. Pretty girl and look how her hair . . "

Before her Ron sat on the floor with his long legs stretched out. On one side he had The Book laid open and on the other Shaggy was laid down with his big head in his master's lap. The blue light radiated from a bell jar at Ron's feet that contained the same fire spell Hermione used in Hogwarts.

". . .and here's Ben. He was chasing fireflies when The Bastard got him . . ."

Hermione was frozen. She should leave. She shouldn't be seeing this.

". . .Oh, Shaggy, look here, the VanDerpools. . .they're laughing here. . ."

"Ron?"

Ron shot to his feet dropping the photo he had in his hand at the time. Shaggy jumped up and trotted over to Hermione pushing his bum into her hip.

"He wants you to rub him at the base of his tail," Ron said thickly.

Hermione reached down and started scratching Shaggy's bum. Shaggy's leg started thumping up and down in pleasure.

"Ron, have you been crying?"

"Aurors don't cry."

"Okay," Hermione said while trying not to roll her eyes. "What are you doing then?"

As Ron picked up several photos and stuffed them back in The Book Ron said, "I'm reviewing Greyback's file. Sometimes when I don't think I can go on, when I wan't to go home, when I want to quit, I read the file to remember why I'm doing this."

"Ron, it's been forty years. Let someone else carry the burden."

"No," Ron said with conviction, "It's been forty years and he's still out there. I'm not going to let that bastard walk this earth and let him attack our--attack children. You don't know what he is Hermione. He's a beast. He kills and rapes for pleasure. I've had to try and get into his mind to find him and it's sick Hermione. There's no trace of humanity left in him."

"Then let me look. Let me understand," Hermione said while she reached for The Book.

"No," Ron said violently while jerking The Book away. "No," Ron reiterated in a softer voice, "no one sees this but me. One's enough. I won't have anyone cursed with this sickness." Ron then placed The Book in a lockbox and closed the lid.

"What have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. It was a mistake to come here," Ron said. He closed the distance between them. "I know I'm not a good boyfriend," Ron said while placing the back of his fingers featherlight against Hermione's cheek. "I'm sorry I can't make you happy." Ron dropped his hand and walked from the room with Shaggy following. Hermione's cheek burned where Ron's fingers had touched her. Looking at the lock box containing The Book Hermione noticed that Ron had left the lock unclasped.

Hermione looked at the lockbox desperate to know.

She pushed the clasp closed and fled the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione couldn't remember the rest of the weekend. She ran from the Ministry and found a 24-hour apothecary selling Dreamless Draught. When she awoke it was Sunday afternoon. Trying to collect herself she prepared a few cases and went to bed. Monday morning she was headed back to the Ministry. Walking into her office she ignored the people in the outer cubicles.

"Good morning Orla," Hermione said a little too brightly.

"Hello Ms. Granger."

"What's on the schedule today?"

"Well, you have two meetings this morning and then. . .Ms. Granger have you noticed all the new people in the outer office? Some of them are quite good looking."

"Orla," Hermione said perturbed, "your job is not to ogle the other staff. Your job is to help me manage my day. Now, I'll be in my office and if something _important_ happens please let me know."

"Yes Ms. Granger."

"Thank you," Hermione said while closing her office door. As she sat at her desk Hermione felt a sudden drain on her energy. In spite of it she picked up a piece of parchment from one of the many stacks and started to read over it. It had been about twenty minutes and Hermione had just been settling in to her work when she heard her assistant calling from the outer office.

"Ms. Granger!" Orla called frantically, "There's some_thing_ here to see you!"

Alarmed by her assistant's tone Hermione rushed around her desk, out the door and in to the foyer. What she saw caused Hermione to fight from bursting in to giggles. Orla was pushed back in her chair. A great furry beast had its paws on Orla's desk. Its tail was wagging frantically and if one didn't know better one could have sworn it was smiling.

"Shaggy!" Hermione cried, "Get down!" At the sound of Hermione's voice the great dog dropped off the desk and padded around the desk to push his rump in to Hermione's hip.

"What is it?" Orla squeaked.

"He's a dog Orla," Hermione placated while scratching the golden red dog's bum.

"Are you sure?" Orla queried, "He looks more like a lion on a leash.*"

"Yes Orla, I'm sure," Hermione answered while Shaggy changed tactics and put his wide head in Hermione's hands. "What's this?" Hermione asked while pulling a piece of parchment from a collar that said K-9 Pvt. Shaggy. Hermione pulled the parchment from Shaggy's collar and read it.

_Mth. Hermione,  
Mathter can't watch me today. Would you mind keeping me? I promithe to be a good boy. I'll thit behind your dethk and not bother you.  
Thankth,  
Thaggy Dogg_

Hermione couldn't help but to give a small smile at the cuteness of the note. Speaking to the dog, "Yes Shaggy, you may stay, but you better be good. Inside." Hermione finished while pointing in to her office. Shaggy gave an excited wag of his tail knocking several objects off Orla's desk before disappearing behind Hermione's desk.

"I'll just get back to work then," Hermione said before walking in to her office. After conjuring a bowl of water and bed for Shaggy, who seemed perfectly content in the corner of her office behind her desk, Hermione set back to work. It was a short while later when she was disturbed again by her _helpful_ personal assistant.

"Ms. Granger! You have a package!"

Hermione sighed while heading to the foyer. Shaggy lifted his head, gave a grunt, and then settled back to sleep. A little put out Hermione stepped out to the outer office and asked, "Honestly Orla, can't you sign for a package?"

"Sorry ma'am," said a small man in a Magical Post uniform, "But I need a signature from the addressee for these. Being lost mail and all." The gentle looking man handed a bundle of twine bundle letters over to Hermione along with an official looking parchement. Hermione signed for the package and picked up the couple of dozen letters in her hand.

"Funny thing that," said the jovial little man, "Those got lost in International Post. Bit embarassing, but some of 'em date back about four years. Probably nuttin' important but should be fun readin'."

Hermione glanced down at the top letter and saw Ron's untidy scrawl. Her vision went red.

"Get. Out."

"Pardon?"

"Get out!" Hermione screamed wheeling on the small Postman. "OUT!" she wailed while pulling out her wand. The poor man turned white and fled from the room.

"Ms. Granger?" Orla asked tentatively.

"Cancel all my appointments. Take the day off," Hermione deadpanned while turning towards her office door.

"But Ms. Granger, you have two appointments with foreign ministers this morning and-"

"Cancel all my appointments and take the day off Orla."

Hermione walked in to her office closing the door behind her. She sat the package of letters down on her desk. As she turned to sit she automatically reached down to rub Shaggy's face. She sat down and began to read.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes Hermione looked up at the clock. Half one. Wasn't she supposed to do something earlier? As in answer to her query a soft knock came to her door.

"Enter," Hermione said. She quickly adjusted herself before a good looking young man poked his head in the door.

"Hello," he said, "Up for lunch today?"

"Oh, Terry, I'm sor-"

Shaggy shot up beside Hermione and put his huge forepaws on her desk. Looking at the man Shaggy let out a menacing growl. The man stepped backed instantly.

"Merlin! Is that your dog?" the man asked with a tremor in his voice.

"Shaggy!" Hermione said forcefully. She placed a hand on the dog's chest to push him off her desk when he growled again. She felt it coming from deep in his chest. She pushed while commanding, "Down!"

The great red dog dropped off the desk into a sitting position. The whole time he maintained a _very_ serious look on his face while maintaining his gaze on the male stranger.

Thinking Shaggy was under control Hermione said, "I'm sorry Terry. This is Ron's dog. I'm watching him for the day."

"Ron's back then," the man said looking at the stack of letters on Hermione's desk. "I guess I have not chance then."

"I'm sorry Terry what?"

"It's because Ron's back. The Ministry is abuzz with it. He just showed up the other day. No one's supposed to know about it so naturally everyone does. I guess there's no chance I can get a date with you."

"Terry, Ron's my boyfriend. I know he's gone an awful lot but we're still together," Hermione said lamely.

"Don't bother. I get it," Terry said as he turned and left the office.

Hermione sighed and turned to Shaggy. "And what was that about?" Hermione asked looking sternly at the golden red dog. In response the huge dog rolled over on his back and put four paws in the air while not looking at Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione said, "now you're all submissive. No more about to bite a face off, hmm? What's this?" she asked as she kneeled down. Rubbing Shaggy's belly Hermione noticed a nasty scar running from Shaggy's chest down around his left forearm. "Oh, what happened puppy?" Hermione asked as she ran a finger along the jagged scar. Shaggy grunted in answer. "Well, you're not going to answer me."

Hermione gave the dog a few more belly rubs, sat at her desk and resumed reading long lost letters.

* * *

Hermione's eyes were red. She looked up at her the clock on her wall. Seven o' clock. The Seven o' Clock. Dinner. He would be there. Gathering the scattered parchment on her desk and tying it with the original string it was bundled in Hermione spoke to the animal at her feet, "Come on. Let's go see your master."

Shaggy jumped up and with tail wagging bounded out of the office. The great dog looked back just long enough as if to say, "Follow me. I know the way." Hermione grabbed the letter bundle and followed the dog. As she rounded the corner she saw the golden red dog jump down the fire pole hole. "Merlin, what am I doing?" Hermione asked herself. She grabbed the pole and slid down.

When she arrived in the Staging Area she was greeted by a familiar sight. A tall, red haired man in an apron was cooking. A few people were seated behind him. Clutching the letters she stepped away from the fire poles only to have an over exuberant Shaggy run up to her.

"Hermione!" the redhead exclaimed stepping away from the stove and walking to her. Walking within a foot of her and looking down at her he asked, "What is it? Are you all right."

"I'm still mad at you."

Hermione glanced at the letters in her hand. Before she could think she stood up on her toes, kissed Ron on the side of his mouth and whispered in his ear, "I missed you." Hermione turned and fled from the room.

Placing a hand on the side of his mouth Ron whispered, "I missed you too love."

**A/N: ***The real Shaggy has been called this in public. :-)


	11. Chapter 11

As Hermione left young Rook quipped, "What's with you Chief?"

"What?"

"You've got a stupid look on your face. I mean, more stupid than usual," Rook said with a smirk.

"Ha ha," Ron answered. "Since you're so clever why don't you, Gabby, and Pops go practice partner defensive spells while I finish dinner. That means Pops throws the hexes and you two practice," Ron said to the curly haired man. Rook wasn't the only one with a smile on his face as he walked to the practice area on the far side of the Staging Area. As Pops passed he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder while giving him a fatherly smile.

* * *

Ron stirred on his cot. He smelled something familiar. Something delicious. Opening his eyes and sitting up he looked over at the kitchen area. Getting up and stumbling over he asked, "Harry, what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking breakfast," Harry responded.

"What? Why?"

"I heard about your little tradition of cooking dinner," Harry said while flipping some pancakes, "and I thought since you're in London I could help out and do breakfast."

Ron cocked an eyebrow while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "And what do you know about feeding half a dozen people or more?"

"More than you," Harry said while putting a plate of full English in front of Ron, "I cooked breakfast for the Durselys since I was five. That's like feeding a dozen people."

"Excellent," Ron said before digging in.

Swallowing and taking a swig of pumpkin juice Ron asked, "So why are you really here?"

"Ginny's got me on the couch," Harry replied while scrambling some eggs. "Because of you I might add." Other S.W.A.T members were arriving at the table helping themselves to plates of food.

"Hey Scarhead."

"Morning Rook."

"Bonjour 'arry."

"Morning Gabby."

"Howdy kid."

"Hi Tex."

"Good morning Harry!"

"Morning Ernie."

"This food ees too 'eavy. Eet will make me 'uge."

"You sound like your sister," Ron said to the young woman. "Eat up. You'll need your energy."

Ron turned to one of the S.W.A.T. members who also had been in the DA. "Hey Doc, what were you asking Sarge about unicorn hair for yesterday?" Ron asked before taking another bite of bacon.

"Oh, well, unicorn horn is one of the best things to stop blood loss. With you lot I figure it would come in handy. Problem is it's a Class C item, hard to find, and expensive," finished the team's Mediwizard.

"Reckon I know where I can get you some. Besides, I need to go to Hogwarts and talk to Snakekiller. Shaggy come here," called Ron while spinning in his seat on the bench. The furry dog rose excitedly from his bed and bounded over to the table. As the dog approached Ron grabbed several pieces of bacon and addressed the dog. "Do you want some bacon?" Ron asked in a babyish voice. Shaggy gave a single bark and jumped around in a circle several times thwacking Rook with his tail in the process. "Okay. Settle down. Sit," commanded Ron in a normal tone. The great red dog immediately sat and started licking his lips. "That's a good boy," Ron said in a baby voice again while feeding the dog several pieces of bacon. "You love your bacon. Yes you do," Ron continued while rubbing Shaggy's large head. Shaggy responded by licking Ron's beard under his chin. "Oh, yeah. Kisses. That's a good boy."

"Ron, you're a complete idiot when it comes to that dog," Harry said in disbelief. The rest of S.W.A.T. continued eating as if this behavior was completely normal from their commander.

"He's a growing boy," Ron said while continuing to feed bacon and receiving 'kisses'. "He needs bacon for strength."

"That's not what I meant you git."

Gabby finally looked at Ron with a mild look of disgust and said, "Eet is disgustin'. Do not let 'ermione see. She will not kiss you-"

"Good morning everyone. Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked coolly. Before Harry could respond Hermione set her eyes on master and dog. "Ron! What are you doing? That's unhygienic."

"Come on Hermione," Ron said as Shaggy went over to Hermione with a bum bump, "He's just giving me sugars. Besides, everyone knows a dog's mouth is cleaner than a humans."

"That is the stupidest thing. Shaggy licks his. . ." Hermione looked down at Shaggy while rubbing the special spot above his tail ". . .you know. How clean is that?"

"Well, I can't say that I know. What makes you an expert anyway? You don't even own a dog," Ron said testily.

"My parents are dentists," Hermione said matter of factly. "I know oral hygiene."

"You know ora-"

"Right. So, Hermione what can we do for you? Seeing as you're in a secret location with a group of people that don't exist." Harry had seen the familiar signs of a _discussion_ turning into a row.

"_I _am here because _they_ took over _my _department because of _you,_" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Erm, yeah, well-"

"Ms. Granger," Tex interrupted standing up from the table, "why don't you have my seat. I'm finished."

"Oh, um, thank you Tex," Hermione said while taking the empty seat next to Ron. "So, what are we doing today?" the bushy haired woman said while helping herself to breakfast. Several faces turned towards Hermione with questioning expressions.

"What's she mean _we _Chief?" asked Rook.

"What she means," Ron answered irritably, "is what is S.W.A.T. doing today. Which is none of her business. What she is doing is going back to her office and making sure the Equal Magic Rights Act passes."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here Ron," Hermione said crossly. Harry started to fidget as the Ron and Hermione Show picked up steam. Hermione turned towards Ron continuing, "First, you would know that I've already submitted it if you had been around at all. Second, you made it my business when you took over my office and, third, I think I ha-"

"Top o' the mornin' to ya!" A voice cut across. Everyone looked over at cheerful Irishman with dark hair and twinkling green eyes. Several expressions changed. Rook looked from the newcomer to the Chief and back again before muttering, "Oh shit."

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked tersely with his face darkening.

"I thought I-"

"NO YOU DIDN'T THINK!" Ron bellowed turning bright red as he stood and leaned across the table. "If you were thinking you'd be at your post with your partner!"

"Come on Chief. Nothin's happen' or 'bout to anyway," hedged the man.

"Shut up Ace. I'm about to boot your Irish ass back to County Cork I'm so pissed," Ron said in a low, menacing voice. "Tell me, what's one of my fundamental rules?"

"Well, which-"

"I'll tell you since you've obviously forgotten," Ron cut-in. Hermione sat quietly while noticing that the younger S.W.A.T. members looked nervous. Tex and Pops were giving the Irish Auror called Ace very severe looks of their own. Standing up and taking a deep breath Ron continued, "It's the partner rule. NEVER LEAVE YOUR FUCKING PARTNER! EVER! Get your ass out of my sight until I decide what to do with you."

Ace took off in hopes of keeping what remained of his backside. Ron took a few steadying breaths and looked around the table. Settling on a tall frame he said in a controlled tone, "Tex, grab up a plate for QB and head over to the stake-out. Make sure she eats and gets some rest. She's been working this one too hard. You two," Chief said while turning to Gabby and Rook,"head up to Ops and work on that map of yours. Post sightings of The Bastard for the last three years prior to his fleeing England. Look for patterns. I know we've been down this road before, but The Son Of A Bitch has to be hiding somewhere. Doc, get in touch with your St. Mungo's contacts. I want a fully functional field hospital here by the end of the week."

The team dispersed leaving Pops and the Golden Trio. "So, Pops, what should I do with our wayward Irishman?" Ron asked looking at the Senior Auror.

"I understand you're angry with him Chief. I do," Pops answered. "Ace can be a wild card. No pun intended. He knows he screwed up. Put him under Sarge for a week. He'll be begging to go back to a stake-out. You also might consider what he did to be here to begin with."

"Right. KP and whatever else Sarge wants to dish out for the next week," agreed Ron. "Could you head over and check on QB. I know Tex will try to get her to rest but she can be stubborn. QB feels this could be a big break for us. If she argues too much just stun her."

"Sure Chief," Pops said before walking over to the Apparation Grid and disappearing with a pop.

"So," Ron began wiping his large hand down his face, "Who wants to go to Hogwarts? Come on Shaggy. You'll like Hagrid."


	12. Chapter 12

The three friends were walking out of Hogsmeade on an early summer day. As they walked up towards Hogwarts Shaggy ran around sniffing and investigating everything. The Golden Trio walked in silence for a good distance before Ron said, "I'm going to take Shaggy over to Hagrid's. Need to talk to him about something."

"He might not have any unicorn hair," Harry said. "Hagrid had some in sixth year but I saw him give it to Professor Slughorn."

"Doesn't hurt to ask. Besides, I want him to meet Shaggy," Ron stated as they veered towards Hagrid's hut. They rounded the hut and saw Hagrid bent over working in his garden. At the sound of the three approaching Hagrid stood up turning to face them. "Well I'll be-"

Before he could finish Shaggy had come barreling past the three friends and jumped up on the half-giant. His huge paws firmly planted on Hagrid's chest and his tail wagging wildly Shaggy began licking Hagrid's chin. "Well, 'ello there. Aren't ya bootaful. O', an' givin' me kisses. An' who do ya belon' ta?"

"Hello Hagrid," the three said in near unison. Hagrid looked over the three while rubbing the great dog behind the ear. His eyes were pleasantly surprised while looking over Hermione and Harry. When they landed on Ron they went wide and he whispered, "It can' be."

Before Ron could respond Hagrid strode over grabbing Ron in a crushing hug. "I can' believe it," Hagrid said emotionally. "Is it you Ron? Where ya been? We 'ave been worried sick 'bout ya. Gone all this time wit no word. An' you're all grown up. Beard be better than mine soon."

"Hagrid," Ron gasped, "can't breath."

"Right," Hagrid said releasing the rather blue Ron. Shaggy came over nudging Hagrid's hand. The greying half-giant automatically began rubbing the dog's cheek. "Well. Where ya been? An' is this your dog?"

"I've been on Auror business Hagrid. And yeah, that's my dog. His name is Shaggy. Just a puppy really," Ron finished lamely.

"Oh, 'ello Harry and Hermione. Good to see ya," Hagrid said absentmindedly. Harry and Hermione shared a smirk as they both knew Hagrid was far more interested in Ron's pet than anything else.

"Jus' a puppy? Well, 'e does 'ave that stupid look still. 'e'll grow outta that. 'ow old is 'e then?" Hagrid asked to rub Shaggy vigorously around the head and body. Shaggy seemed to be in heaven and insisted on giving Hagrid more 'kisses'.

"Best guess is two years. Can't be certain," Ron said. Shaggy had dropped down on his front forelegs and barked once.

"Look. 'e wants ta play. 'e's lovely. 'ow come ya don't know 'ow old 'e is?"

"Well," Ron said scratching his beard, "I found him."

"Really," Hermione interjected, "Where?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before saying, "Fine. About two years ago we were in the Carpathian Mountains. There's a large werewolf population there. The terrain is very rugged and the forest is nearly untouched which makes it a perfect place to hide. We had good information that The Bastard was there trying to recruit."

"Ron, who ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Shh," Hermione said to Hagrid while waving her hand. Ron gave her a queer look before continuing.

"Anyway, The Bastard thought it would be easy being as life is hard in the mountains. Had a good following during the war. Thing he didn't think of was people were tired. We had help in finding him."

"Like who Ron?" asked Harry excited to get firsthand information on Ron's activities for the last four years.

"At first it was the Romani."

"The Gypsies?" asked Hermione.

Ron smirked, "That's a rather derogatory term Hermione, but yeah. Turns out the Romani have a strong dislike for dark creatures or dark magic. They gave us some good leads. That led us to The Outcast."

"Which are what?" Harry asked.

"The Outcast are werewolves that have been banished from the pack. Werewolves that believed in Remus. Werewolves that did not buy in to The Son Of A Bitch's philosophy. It were the Outcasts that gave us the location of a Greyback recruiting camp. I thought I had him but by the time we raided the camp The Bastard was gone."

"Ron," Hagrid asked bewildered, "wha' 'ave ya been doin'?"

"My job," Ron answered flatly, "It wasn't a total bust. We caught a few local bandits and freed some captives. During the mop up is when I found Shaggy."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"He was in a pit. There were a couple other dead dogs but he moved his little paw. When I picked him up he fit in my hand. I couldn't leave him. I looked him over and noticed he had a large cut along his chest and under his arm. He was covered in fleas, his ribs were showing and he was breathing hard. I shoved him in my robes and took him with me."

Shaggy had come over to Ron and nuzzled his hand while Hagrid had started crying. "That's a bootaful story," Hagrid sobbed, "Ya saved 'im Ron. Ya done a good thing."

"What happened after the raid Ron?" Harry asked.

"I kept Shaggy obviously," Ron answered. "The Romani were extremely grateful for the return of their people. Felt they owed us a life debt. One of the captives volunteered to fulfill that debt."

"Who was that?"

"Rook."

**A/N:** This chapter written while listening to Silversun Pickups. My idea of Rook just changed completely from my mental outline as I wrote this chapter.

I found the real Shaggy in the middle of the road down from my house. I almost ran over him. He was a tiny ball of fluff. He had a scabby scar across his chest and around his arm and was covered with fleas. He's almost three now and shaggy as ever!


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione placed her head in between her hands and said, "Oh, my head."

Ron quirked an eyebrow at her before saying to Hagrid, "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat but we're here on official Ministry business. Have to go see Professor Longbottom. Oh, Hagrid, you wouldn't by chance happen to have any unicorn hair lying about?"

"Sorry Ron," Hagrid answered while messing about with Shaggy, "jus' gave wha' I 'ad to Professor Slughorn tha other day. Said 'e needed it for potions or summat."

"Did he now. Guess I'll just have to give old Sluggy a visit then," Ron said. "Hagrid, would you mind watching Shaggy for a bit. Maybe take him down to the lake. He loves to swim and fetch sticks."

"I'd love ta Ron."

"Shaggy," Ron said reverting to his baby voice, "Do you want to play with Uncle Hagrid? Do you want to go swimmies?" Shaggy responded with violent tail wagging and jumping about in circles.

"Right, we'll see you in a bit Hagrid. Thanks," Ron said while turning and starting up to the castle. Hermione and Harry said their goodbyes. By the time they caught up with Ron and his long, quick strides they could hear him muttering under his breath. ". . .stupid Slughorn. . .stealing from Hagrid. . .stupid club. . .I'll sort him out. . ."

"Ron, what are you muttering about?" Hermione asked in a tone that implied he better answer the question or there would be consequences.

"Slughorn! I can't believe that pompous arse!" Ron exclaimed. "He 'borrows' things from Hagrid supposedly for his potions class and then he turns around sells them on the black market. With the money Slughorn has made Hagrid could have retired by now. And look after Grawp!"

Hermione, who always put Hogwarts' professors in the best possible light, replied, "I'm sure Professor Slughorn has a very good reason to ask Hagrid for those things."

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said, "Ron is right. Back in Sixth Year after I took the Felix Felicis trying to get the memory of Tom Riddle from Professor Slughorn I saw him take a bunch from Hagrid. Said he could get a galleon a strand. He also took acromantula venom from Aragog. Hundred galleons a pint for that."

Ron gave Hermione a self-satisfied smirk and was about to say something when they stepped into Hogwarts. Ron stopped with an awestruck look on his face. "Wow," he exhaled, "it's good to be back."

"It's this way," Hermione said shortly. She took off down the hall without bothering to see if Ron and Harry were following her. The three travelled to the dungeons and came to an ironbound door with a bronze plaque that read, "Professor Horace E. F. Slughorn, Potions Master." Hermione knocked and the door soon opened to reveal a short, portly man with a very large moustache.

"Ms. Granger! And Mr. Potter! What a pleasant surprise. Please come in, come in," Professor Slughorn said merrily while ushering the two into his foyer. Ron followed unnoticed. As Professor Slughorn engaged the two in conversation Ron began poking around the rather plush living quarters. Ron flipped open a box on the mantel and said, "Interesting."

"Uh, Rupert, can I help you with something?" the elder man asked.

Ron ceased his lookover of the room and turned sharply on the professor. "It's Chief Ron Weasley, Horace," Ron said shortly while pulling himself up to his full height. Hermione couldn't help but think he looked rather intimidating. Flipping up his ordinary wizard's robe Ron revealed a gold Auror's badge. Ron continued, "Special Wizarding and Tactics. As a matter of fact you can help me Horace. It's my understanding that you have in your possesion a skein of unicorn hair. I'd very much like to have it."

"Oh," sputtered the professor, "Mr. Weasley. I didn't recognize you with the beard. It has been awhile since we've seen you around Hogwarts. I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Unicorn hair is a controlled item."

"It's Chief Weasley," Ron said stepping up to tower over the professor. Looking down Ron said, "I know Hagrid gave you a skein of unicorn hair yesterday and that you haven't had time to sell it. So, I'm going to give you a minute to try and remember where it is. After that minute I'm going to send a patronus to my team. Then we're going to toss your quarters. I've already found about half a dozen restricted items and I'm sure there are more. Then, I'm going to arrest you. Then I'm going to your home and I'm searching that too. By the time I'm done you should be spending your retirement in Azkaban."

Professor Slughorn's face went through several emotions: indignation, rage, worry. Finally it settled on a rather bland, innocent look. "Ah yes, _Chief_ Weasley, I do recall Hagrid lending me some unicorn hair for a seventh year potion's project." The portly man walked to his private chambers returning with a handful of unicorn hair. "I hope this can help in your Auror work," Slughorn said magnomiously while hand the hair to Ron.

"I'm sure it will _Professor_," Ron anwered tersely stuffing the hair in his robes. The redhead left the room without saying another word. Hermione and Harry chatted with Professor in an attempt at damage control before leaving to catch up to Ron.

"I can not believe you Ron!" Hermione spat at the lanky redhead. "Threatening a professor. That's blackmail."

"The man's an ass Hermione!" Ron retorted, "He's been taking advantage of Hagrid for years! That and his stupid club!"

"Just because you-"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled. The two turned to him startled. "I don't need this! Could we just go see Neville please?" Looking guilty both Ron and Hermione nodded before the three friends headed down to Greenhouse 1.

**A/N:** I would like to thank Harry Potter Wiki for helping me keep this as canon as possible. This chapter written while listening to Puscifer. For those of you waiting for a more proactive Hermione please bear with me. In two chapters the bossy know-it-all we all know and love will be back. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

They were nearing Greenhouse 1 when Hermione noticed Ron and Harry looking more and more nervous. "What's with you two?" she asked.

They both fidgeted a bit before Ron answered. "Erm, well," Ron squirmed, "It's just that we might have modified Nev's memory or something."

"You what?!" Hermione yelled coming to a dead halt.

Ron scratched his beard and said, "Look, Hermione, Neville was part of S.W.A.T. for two years. Then he was offered the job of being herbology professor. I encouraged him to take it. You know how I said anyone can leave at anytime. No questions asked?" Hermione nodded. "Well, we just can't have people running around that know what S.W.A.T. is doing."

"So you modified his memory?"

"Not exactly," Ron said, "We put a block on it. He doesn't think about the two years he was with us. If asked he just kind of spaces out and then goes on about something else. We've had to do it the others that left too. For security reasons."

"And what's going to happen now?" Hermione asked with irritation.

"Well, I'm not sure," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck, "For sure. His memory would have been unblocked as soon as he saw an article in the Prophet about the arrest or death of The Bastard. We kind of put that in the spell so all former S.W.A.T. members would get there memories back when we were successful. Anyway, it's hard to tell how he'll react."

"Oh, I can't wait to see this."

* * *

The Golden Trio entered Greenhouse 1 to see Neville hunched over a bench humming to himself. He turned at the sound of the door closing a bright smile overtaking his scarred face. He quickly walked over embracing Hermione.

"Hermione! It's good to see you," the once timid Gryffindor said. He turned to Harry next and welcomed him with another warm hug. "Good to see you Harry. Ron, is that you?" Neville asked before wrapping his arms around the taller man.

"Hi, Neville. It's good to see you," Ron said while returning the embrace and patting the other man on the back.

Breaking apart Neville looked Ron up and down before saying, "It's good to see you Ron. Where have you been? We've been worried about you."

"Yeah, Neville, about that," Ron said while lifting his wand at the young professor, "Mnemonico!" The spell hit Neville and his face went blank. The look was soon replaced by confusion and then anger. Before Ron could ask if he was alright Neville's fist crashed into Ron's jaw sending him to the ground.

"Neville!" Hermione cried rushing towards Ron.

"Probably deserved that," Ron said from the ground while rubbing his jaw. "Think I preferred when you were a wimp Nev."

Neville's look of anger changed to one of horror as he realized what he had done. Hurrying over to Ron to help him up Neville said, "I'm sorry Ron! I don't know what came over me. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Ron answered being helped onto a stool by Hermione and Neville.

"Wow," Neville said while placing his hand to his forehead. "Have I really done all that. Hunting Greyback and all?"

"Yeah, Nev, you have," Ron said. "That's why I'm here. I know you gave up being an Auror so you could be herbology professor, but I need you on this one."

"I don't know how I could help."

"Nev, you were one of the best. The Bastard is back in England. I need you on this," Ron said with heartfelt sincerity.

"Right. Right," Neville said nodding his head. He stood there for a moment with a deep look of concentration as if reviewing two years of memories he didn't know he had until a moment ago. "Okay. I'll be there."

"Excellent," Ron said while standing up, "Your place is still open on the Apparation Grid. Just pop in when you're ready."

"Right, right," Neville said while nodding his head.

"Oh, Neville," Ron said while the three were heading out the door. Neville looked up pensievely.

"Bring the sword."

* * *

"That went well don't you think," Ron said happily.

"Yeah," Harry said rolling his eyes, "If you consider getting clocked in the jaw going well then it went fabolously." As they walked back to Hagrid's hut Hermione had a strange look on her face as she bit her bottom lip. Ron liked to think of this as her 'thinking face'.

"What's on your mind Hermione," Ron queried.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing," Hermione answered absently.

The three arrived at Hagrid's hut to see him back in the garden. Shaggy was nowhere to be seen. "Hagrid," Ron asked while craning his neck, "Where's Shaggy?"

"Oh, hullo you three. Shaggy's inside dryin' out a bit," Hagrid boomed. Putting a hand on Ron's shoulder Hagrid asked, "Ron, is there summat else ya wan' ta tell me 'bout Shaggy?"

"Uh, no?" Ron answered with a raised brow.

"Right then," Hagrid huffed, "Can ya do me a favor then? Jus' call Shaggy."

"Why would I do that? He's locked in your house."

Hagrid rolled his eyes. "Look," Hagrid said, "I got an idea 'bout Shaggy. If'n ya could just call 'im I'd know. Right."

"Fine, ya nutter," Ron said. Turning to the hut which was about ten yards away Ron commanded, "Shaggy, come!"

To everyone's surprise, except Hagrid, the great golden red dog appeared in front of Ron with his trademark tail wagging. "Blimey!" Ron said startled.

"I knew it," Hagrid said excitedly, "That ain't no regular dog ya got there Ron. 'e's a knuzzle 'e is. Special them are."

"You mean a kneazle?" asked Hermione looking at Shaggy curiously.

"Kinda Hermione," Hagrid said while kneeling down to pet the beautiful dog. "Course ya know kneazle's are cats. Like Crookshanks. Knuzzle be the dog kind."

"So, Shaggy has special powers?" asked Harry.

"Summat like that," Hagrid said while looking Shaggy over. "Knuzzles rare they are. Used ta be used by wizarding royalty ta protect the famlee. Nothin' more loyal or brave than a knuzzle. Shaggy's even got him Gryffindo' colors he does."

"So why aren't they used as guard dogs?" Hermione asked even more curious.

"That's the thing. Kind of like the wand chooses the wizard, a knuzzle chooses 'is master. Nobles tried to raise 'em but the knuzzle might just up an' choose a different master. Ya lucky Ron, Shaggy chose ya an' I reckon he chose right," Hagrid finished smiling.

Ron had also knelt by this time and was rubbing Shaggy around his great, fluffy neck. "Wow, I just thought he was a smart dog."

"Summat else Ron. I reckon that's why they 'ad 'im in that pit. Knuzzles can be vicious if abused. Nuttin' more wanted in dog fightin' than a knuzzle brought up ta be mean. Don't min' that though. A knuzzle who 'as found their master will always protect 'im and 'is family. A knuzzle can always find his maste'. No matte' what," Hagrid said with a longing while looking at Shaggy. The great dog licked Ron's chin with a wag of his tail.

"Wow, thanks Hagrid," Ron said quietly.

"No problem Ron. Jus' bring lil' Shags around from time ta time," Hagrid said while patting Ron's shoulder causing him to wince. The three said their goodbyes and headed back to Hogsmeade. As they walked along Ron and Shaggy played and wrestled. Harry and Hermione watched with bewildered looks while wondering what had become of their old friend.


	15. Chapter 15

The Trio returned to the Staging Area to mild chaos. The Apparation Grid was filled with crates and various instruments. Sarge was loudly talking with Pops who listened patiently with a pained look on his face. Looking like he rather be eating slugs Ace was lazily levitating some crates to one side of the open building where a lab was taking form. Gabby and Rook were bickering over some boxes. The assembled team members all looked over at the trio on hearing the pops of apparation. Some wore expressions of relief while others appeared extremely frustrated.

"Great. The Professor's here," Ron said deflated.

"Good. I want to meet him," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Well, don't get too excited. The Professor' a bit. . ." Ron screwed up his face, ". . ._difficult_."

"Chief Wheezy! Chief Wheezy!" called Sarge as she came running over to the new arrivals. "He is not doing as told. Professor does not listen and makes Chief Wheezy wait. I is telling him to hurry but-"

"Sarge, slow down," Ron said to the flustered elf. "I know you did your best to get him here. It's not your fault. Has Ace been helping?"

"He is lazy. He is not working when there is work to be done."

"Right. Thanks Sarge. Could you please get this lot to finish getting The Professor settled," Ron said wiping his face with a large hand.

The elf humphed before returning to directing the others. Rook and Gabby had returned to their bickering. Gabby threw up her hands and turned her back. Ignoring the young man Gabby took out her wand and started levitating several small boxes to the makeshift lab.

"Girl!" a heavyset middle-aged man called while walking towards Gabby with his chest puffed out importantly. "Watch what you are doing! That is delicate magical equipment! I will not have it broken by your negligence." Gabby looked at the pony tailed man with utter indignation. She raised a thin eyebrow lowering her wand. The sound of glass shattering could be heard as the boxes hit the floor.

"Oops," Gabby said innocently.

"You stupid little girl," spat the man red faced. "Those instruments were worth a great deal more than a pretty face!"

Several things happened at once. Hermione's eyes went wide with shock. Gabby, with a look of fury, had pulled her wand and was pushing up her robe sleeves in preparation for doing some serious wand work. Rook jumped between the veela and the blustering academic with his dark eyes smoldering.

"You'll apologize _Professor,_" Rook hissed, "or I'll hurt you."

"How dare you threaten me!"

"Yous is not to talk to Ms. Gabby like that! Yous is a bad wizard!" Sarge yelled while wagging her finger. Gabby flashed a rude gesture at the Professor from behind Rook while saying something in French that made Hermione blush. At this time Shaggy chose sides in the fracas. Standing next to Rook and Gabby he raised his hackles growling low and chuffing occasionally at the Professor.

"EVERYBODY STAND DOWN!" Ron bellowed glaring at the lot of them. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"This girl," said the Professor indicating Gabby, "dropped several boxes of my equipment on purpose after I told her to be careful." The other parties involved began to cry out in indignation when Ron silenced them with a glare. Shaggy gave a deep growl. The Professor involuntarily pulled back.

"Keep that...that beast away from me," the Professor said snottily.

Ron gave the Professor an evil look before saying, "Shaggy, go lay down." The great dog whined softly putting his head in his master's hand. After Ron rubbed his ears Shaggy padded off to his bed with a hurt look. "Professor, you will apologize to Maginaire Delacour," Ron continued in a serious tone. "She is a fully qualified S.W.A.T. member and I will not have you speaking to one of my team in that manner."

"Very well," said the Professor in imperiously. "I apologize," he finished in a tone that said he wasn't sorry at all.

Rook exploded, "Chief you can't be serious! He's not sorr-"

Ron silenced the angry Romani youth with a wave of his hand. "You two," Ron said to the youngest members of the team, "go do. . .something. I need to speak to the Professor." With sour looks the pair wandered off a short way but well within listening distance. Harry and Hermione had wandered over during the argument. Hermione took the opportunity to look over the Professor. He was in his mid-thirties and had his slightly greasy brown hair pulled into a pony tail. He had a puffy face and a rather weak chin hidden by a goatee. _What a nerd,_ Hermione thought before she could help herself.

"Professor, would it be too much trouble for you to treat the others with a little respect," Ron asked.

Straightening his robes the Professor said haughtily, "I can not help if they do not understand my work."

"Are you saying I'm stupid? Because I don't understand your work," said an annoyed redhead. "Speaking of, let's talk about your work. Or lack thereof. Where's the veritaserum I asked for?"

"Well, Chief," said the sweating man, "it's not finished. Veritaserum is a very complex potion and I am constantly being interrupted."

"Fine. You can't make it," Ron said brusquely. "What about my badges?"

"I assure you I can make veritaserum," huffed the Professor. "I have an M-IQ of 160 and took 12 N.E.W.T.S. I don't expect you to understand the difficulties in brewing veritaserum. As far as your badges go it can't be done."

"What do you mean it can't be done you fat-"

"What badges?"

The Professor and Ron looked at Hermione. Ron turned back to the Professor with a smirk on his face. "Yes Professor, why don't you explain to Ms. Granger why you haven't been able to make my badges after six months," Ron said while looking back to Hermione.

"I don't see why I should. It involves very complex magic."

"Why don't you try me," Hermione said with a cool look.

"Very well. The Chief wants me to make a set of badges that allow the team members to talk to each other over long distances. He also wants them to work as location beacons. Says he got the idea from some muggle thing called _Star Trek._ Says he saw some fifth year in Hogwarts make coins that could communicate with each other. That's complete rubbish because the magic is far too complex for a fifth year," explained the Professor condescendingly. Harry gave out a snort.

"Really," Hermione said crossing her arms. "_I _was that fifth year _Professor. _A variation of the Protean Charm coupled with a few others should do it don't you think?"

Looking insulted the Professor said, "I'm not going to stand here and let some girl tell me what can and can't be done. Good day."

"Why that...that-"

"Breathe Hermione," Ron said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I told you the Professor was difficult."

"Difficult! Ron, the man's insufferable," huffed Hermione. "Where did you find that prat and why is he here?" Hermione asked. The other team members had wandered over and were looking at the Chief waiting for an explanation.

"He's an Unspeakable," Ron said dropping his hands. "I needed somebody that could do very advanced magic. The Professor came highly recommended. Besides, he has 'an M-IQ of 160'," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"He's still a right git," said Rook. "Doesn't seem too good at his job either."

"Oui, 'e ees, 'ow do you say in Eenglish, un âne?"

"An ass," answered Hermione.

"Oui, 'ermione," Gabby said with a smile. Turning to the Chief Gabby repeated, " 'e ees an ass." At this Harry was forced to hide a laugh behind his hand.

"Okay, I get it," Ron said annoyed, "I get it. I don't like him either but there's not a lot of people chomping at the bit to take the job now is there?"

"I volunteer then."

"What? No!" Ron said shaking his head at Hermione. "No you don't."

Looking rather smug Hermione said, "But Chief Weasley, didn't you say S.W.A.T. was all volunteer?"

"Yes, but-"

"So I'm volunteering."

"No. You're not."

"Is it because I'm not an Auror?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, that can't be it because Ernie, Gabrielle, Rook, Sarge, Tex and even the Professor aren't Aurors."

"Well, Gabby and Tex are the equivalent of Aurors in their countries," Ron said sheepishly. "It's too dangerous."

"Uh huh. I don't see how that matters as I fought in the war, as _you_ well know, and I was a founding member of the DA." Harry watched as Ron's face changed to the look of defeat he wore when he knew he had lost an argument with Hermione. Harry also knew what came next. Irrational yelling.

"No. No way. I forbid it."

"You forbid it? How dare you Ron Weasley!"

"But Chief I think it's a good idea."

"Eet ees une bonne idée."

"You two shut up. You're not helping," Ron said heatedly to Rook and Gabby. "This isn't open to discussion Hermione. It's my team and I say who's on it and you're not." Shaggy padded over to Hermione and bumped her with his wide head and sat down in front of her.

Hermione knelt down and started rubbing his cheeks. As Shaggy gave Hermione kisses she said in a familiar baby voice, "Do you want me on the team Shags? You do? You're such a smart puppy. Yes you are." Hermione stood up wiping slobber from her cheeks. "Ick. I'll just get started on those badges then," Hermione said matter-of-factly holding out her hand. Before Ron could say another word Rook and Gabby had unpinned their badges and placed them in Hermione's hand. With a smug look at Ron she turned and left.

"Bloody hell," Ron said with a sigh. Screwing up his face Ron turned to the far side of the warehouse and called, "Professor! Could I have a word!"

A/N: This chapter was very difficult to write. My twin brother was in town delaying this update. Thanks for your patience.


	16. Chapter 16

It was mid-morning and Ron was walking up one of the many corridors that made up the labyrinth of the Ministry. He had just retrieved a dossier from Records and was anxious to peruse its contents. Turning a corner Ron saw something that bothered him immediately. A women of Ron's age or younger was facing him with an arm full of scrolls. She had an uncomfortable look on her face and her eyes were darting to and fro. There was a man of medium height with his back to Ron. The man had salt and pepper hair and broad shoulders. Ron could tell by the way he stood and leaned in towards the young women that he was a powerful man that was used to getting what he wanted. As Ron approached he saw the attractive young women give a start as the older man placed his hand on her hip.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Ron asked clamping his large hand on the older man's shoulder.

Turning to see the source of the interruption the man looked at Ron contemptuously. "There's no problem here. As if it's any of your business," the man sneered. "Remove your hand from me."

"Gladly," Ron said with a sharp jerk of his arm. The man went stumbling backwards to the other side of the hall.

"How dare you!" shouted the man angrily. "Do you know who I am?"

Ron took a couple long strides to stand looking down on the affronted man. "Does it look like I care?" asked Ron calmly with a hard look in his blue eyes.

Taken aback the man spluttered, "You haven't heard the last of this," before fumbling down hall.

"Who was that tosser?" Ron asked as he followed the man's path down the corridor with his eyes. Ron calmly walked back to the young woman and asked gently, "Are you all right?" The pretty young woman nodded her head a little too quickly. "Look," Ron added, "um, I don't spend a lot of time here at the Ministry. I seem to have gotten turned around a bit. Could you tell me how to get back to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?"

Seeming to suddenly compose herself she answered, "Oh, um, yes. I'm heading that way. I could take you there if you'd like."

"That'd be great thanks. I'm Ron."

"Hi. I'm Orla. Orla Quirke."

* * *

A short while later the pair arrived at Hermione's department. "Thanks for escorting me Orla. Hope you didn't go out of your way for me," Ron said noticing that the woman had recovered from her earlier discomfiture and seemed to be quite chipper.

"Oh, it was no problem _Chief Weasley_," Orla said with a smirk. "I work here. I'm Ms. Granger's research assistant."

Ron broke into a grin of his own. "Are you now," Ron chuckled. "In that case could you let Ms. Granger know I'd like to speak with her in about five minutes."

"Certainly," said Orla. Ron gave her a nod and headed over to the map table were Rook and Gabby were plotting points. Orla watched him go and then bolted into Hermione's small office.

"Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger!" Orla squealed striding into Hermione's back office. Hermione looked up from her desk were she had two badges side by side. Books and scrolls took up every available bit of the rest of her desk.

"What is it Orla?" Hermione asked alarmed. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fantastic!" Orla said excitedly. "You'll never guess what just happened."

"No, you're probably right," Hermione said dryly. "Can you just tell me. I have some very important work to do and I can't be distracted."

"Okay," Orla started closing her eyes and taking a breath to calm herself. "I was coming back from Records with the files you requested when that troll McLaggen stopped me and started _chatting _me up," Hermione's assistant said rolling her eyes.

"Do you mean Barrister McLaggen?"

"Yeah, you know how he is."

"No Orla, I don't know how he is. What are you talking about?"

"Well, I suppose he wouldn't bother you," Orla surmised. "You know, he's always chatting up the girls in the office. Saying he could do favors if favors are done. That sort of thing. Copping a feel now and then-"

"That pig!" Hermione said. "I'll have him disbarred. I'll have him wishing he never looked-"

"No Ms. Granger!" the younger woman said throwing up her hands. "Please don't. A lot of us girls need these jobs. Not all of us are famous war heroes. That's probably why he doesn't bother you. Knows Director Potter would toss him in Azkaban."

"Oh, Harry's the least of his problems," fumed Hermione.

"Can I just tell you what happened please?"

"Fine. I'll take care of PigLaggen later."

Orla gave Hermione a look that said 'please don't' before continuing. "Okay, so McLaggen was chatting me up in the corridor coming back from records. He was saying some things that made me a little uncomfortable, you know, but I couldn't get away. McLaggen had just put his hand on my bum when Chief Weasley grabbed his should and threw him across the hall!"

"He what?"

"Yeah, it was so. . .I don't know," Orla said lamely with a dreamy look on her face. "Of course McLaggen got all angry and screamed 'Do you know who I am?' And Chief Weasley just looked at him all hard and said 'Does it look like I care?' Old McLaggen took off down the hall."

"That's not good."

"Oh but it gets better," continued Orla. "Chief Weasley then asked if I was all right. I think he noticed I was upset. Anyway, he acted like he was lost and asked how to get back here. Of course I knew he was lying, right? I mean, his dad has worked here forever and his brother does too. He obviously knows where he's going. The really cute thing was he only introduced himself as Ron. You know, so I wouldn't be nervous since he's famous. You're so lucky Ms. Granger! I mean, Chief Weasley is so fine. And sweet too. Anybody would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend."

"Okay," Hermione said lifting a hand to her temple. "First, stop calling him Chief Weasley. His name is Ron. You were at school with us for Merlin's sake. Second, he's not much of a boyfriend. He's never around."

"Oh, sorry. I just thought. . .since. . .I mean," Orla said flustered. "Nevermind then. _Ron _wants to talk to you by the way."

"Send him in then," Hermione said before returning to her desk. Shortly after Shaggy Dogg pushed open her office door trotting around the desk to Hermione.

"Hello Shaggy," Hermione said in a happy tone. "I've got something for you," she added going to her bag and pulling something out. Shaggy was wagging his tail excitedly. Turning to the furry canine Hermione held out a large sock monkey and said, "Do you want to play with Mr. Monkey?" Hermione shook the sock monkey a few times and offered it to the excited dog. Shaggy gave a few tentative sniffs before gently taking the stuffed toy into his mouth. Shaggy went and lay down on the bed behind Hermione's desk knocking a quill holder and several parchments off in the process with his enthusiastic tail wagging.

"That was nice Hermione," a voice said behind her, "but it won't last."

Hermione turned to see Ron standing in her office doorway with a large file in his hand. "What won't last?" she asked.

"The sock monkey," Ron said as he entered the room and walked around the desk. "Shaggy has a habit of disemboweling his toys." Shaggy looked up from his bed giving a whine and a few feeble tail wags. Moving several stacks of books and the badges Ron sat down at Hermione's desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sitting down," the redhead replied while placing the file he was carrying down on the desk and opening.

"But that's my desk."

"No, it's my desk," Ron answered with his lopsided smile creeping onto his face. "You're department has been placed under my authority along with all of its resources. That's why this is my office and my desk." Ron gave Hermione a cheeky grin as he waited for Hermione's response.

"If you think you can come in here-"

"Ms. Granger," Ron interrupted, "please have a seat." He indicated one of the two guest chairs across from him and continued, "Special Wizarding and Tactics has recently opened up a position for Advanced Magic Officer and it has come to my attention that you are interested in the position. Although you come highly recommended by Director Potter I, as Chief, have final say in all appointments. This is your interview."

"Oh," Hermione said shocked. She took a seat, folded her arms and raised her eyebrows as if to say, "Well?"

Ron cleared his throat and flipped through the dossier while trying to suppress a grin. "Let's see," he said, "ah yes. You're Muggleborn to dentist's. You're parents only allowed you to attend Hogwart's after you took a Magical Intelligence Quotient exam. Seems you scored very well."

"Oh," Hermione said excitedly reaching for the parchment in Ron's hands. "My parents never let me see the results. My parents didn't want me to--ow!"

Ron had slapped her hand lightly away. "Ms. Granger, these files are for my eyes only. Please do not attempt to read them again as this interview will be over. Now, let's see. Ah, top marks throughout school, ten O.W.L.s, seems your professors thought very highly of you. Old McGonagall especially although Professor Lupin called you 'the brightest witch of her age'. Seven O level N.E.W.T.s. Not quite as good as our previous AMO but tests aren't everything are they?" Ron said the last with a sort of facetious laugh.

"Come on Ron. It's me you twit."

"Insulting the interviewer is not a good job application practice Ms. Granger," Ron was beginning to struggle to maintain a serious face. "Shall we continue? Very well. Hmm, instrumental in establishing a rebel group called Dumbledore's Army. Fought in all the major battles of the Second War. Order of Merlin First Class. Head of your department at the Ministry at the age of 25. Impressive. That covers about everything. All that's missing is your bra size, but if you like I can pencil-"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted standing up and balling her hands into fists.

"Hahaha," laughed Ron as he sat back in his chair. "C'mon Hermione, you have to allow me a little fun after that stunt you pulled yesterday. I had to go fire the Professor and scramble his brains. Not that I minded all that much." Ron stood up closing the file and added, "Welcome to S.W.A.T. Hermione." Walking around the desk Ron placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and guided her towards the door.

"Oi! Gabby! Sarge!" Ron yelled through the office door.

Ron was about to say something to Hermione when she spoke first. "Ron, now that I'm a member of S.W.A.T. may I look at The Book?"

The joking look immediately left Ron's face to be replaced with anger. "No," Ron spat, "you may not. That rule is absolute. No one but me looks at The Book. If I even think you've tried Hermione I will boot you from S.W.A.T. so hard you'll end up in first year. Never ask again."

Hermione was about to give Ron a piece of her mind when Gabby and Sarge poked their heads in the door. "How is Chief Wheezy needing us?" asked Sarge eagerly.

"Ms. Brain has replaced the Professor as our Advanced Magic Officer-"

"Fantastique!"

"-as such she will need to be set up for 24 hour duty-"

"What do you mean 24 hour duty Ron?"

Ron looked at Hermione smugly and said, "S.W.A.T. is a 24/7/365 operation. There is no time off. No vacation. S.W.A.T. members live together, eat together, work together and die together if necessary. You'll be given a cot and trunk and issued a uniform. You'll eat dinner with us at seven when circumstances allow. Breakfast and lunch are fend for yourself although Harry has been cooking breakfast lately. You won't see your family, friends, or loved ones as long as you serve with S.W.A.T. Due to security reasons all communication will be severely restricted. Your commanding officer, me, has absolute authority in all matters. You will address your commanding officer as Chief Weasley, Chief, or sir."

The group had meandered out to the main room. Ron said with a stern look, "These are my standing orders and violating them will result in severe disciplinary action:

1. Never leave your partner.  
2. S.W.A.T. never leaves one of their own behind.  
3. The Chief, S.W.A.T., is the only person with access to The Book.  
4. Scumbag #1 is to be killed on site by authority of Wizengamot Decree #33284  
5. The rescue of children supersedes all other standing orders.

Any questions?"

"I. . .wha. . ." Hermione uttered gobsmacked. Collecting herself she said, "I need to get some things from my flat."

"Sarge will take you," Ron said, "but keep it to a minimum. We pack up and move at a moments notice."

Before Hermione could say anything else a patronus burst over The Map. A beautiful peacock appeared and spoke in a woman's voice.

"Let's rock."

A/N: Ooh, we're starting to flow now.


	17. Chapter 17

_"Let's rock."_

The patronus vanished. Ron and Gabby burst towards the door. Rook jumped over the map table. Pops and Ace were quickly behind him. Before Hermione could figure out was going on she was nearly knocked over as Shaggy came barreling past her. She chased after Shaggy just to see him drop down the fire pole hole. She reached the fire pole and with out thinking she grabbed hold sliding to the area below. Arriving in the Staging Area she saw the Aurors standing in their spots in the Apparation Grid with wands in hand.

"On my mark," Ron said grabbing Shaggy's collar when the great dog ran next to him.

"Ready, ready, mark."

With a pop S.W.A.T. disapparated.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself. She had asked Winky, that is Sergeant Winky, where the others had gone. The bossy elf just said "Auror business." Sarge then took the opportunity to issue Hermione a cot and footlocker. After popping over to Hermione's flat to pick up a few things (no books ordered Sarge) the elf took her measurements and said her S.W.A.T. robes would be ready by the end of the day. Sarge was so efficient that Hermione soon found herself left to her own devices. She decided she would go back to working on the badges Ron wanted so badly. Hermione had just come upon a very promising lead when she heard voices and noise coming from what she was starting to think of as the "Ops" room. Walking out of her office she saw Tex and a woman with dirty blond hair struggling with a large blond haired man between them.

"Move it scum!" said the woman twisting the man's arm at an odd angle. Glancing at Hermione the Auror said in a much more cheerful tone, "Hi Hermione."

Tex and the woman dragged the Deatheater Rowle to the back of the department as Hermione tried to process what she had just saw. "Take that son of a bitch to the interrogation room," she heard a voice behind her. She turned to a ghastly sight.

"Merlin! Ron, what happened?" Hermione asked rushing over to the tall redhead. Ron's robes were covered in blood. Looking at his face Hermione saw that his nose was pushed over to one side.

"Zigged when I should have zagged," he answered cheekily.

"Sit down," Hermione ordered leading Ron to a chair. "I can fix your nose," Hermione said pulling her wand. Before she could cast the healing charm Ron grabbed her hand.

"Don't. Doc's on his way."

"Ron," Hermione said trying to pull her hand free, "I think I know how to cast a healing charm."

"It's not that I don't th-"

"There you are Chief," Ernie said striding into the room carrying a medical bag. "What happened?" Doc asked while taking Ron's head in his hands and looking at his nose. "Zigged when you should've zagged huh," the stocky Hufflepuff said. "No worries. I'll have you back to your handsome self in a jiffy. On three then?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said waving his hand. He sat back in the chair while Doc placed his thumbs on either side of Ron's noise.

"One. . .two..."

"Merlin's balls!" Ron yelled jumping out of the seat with his hand flying to his face. "What the hell happened to three?" he asked before launching into some very colorful language. Doc turned to Hermione with a smirk as Ron continued his tirade.

"They always fall for it," Ernie said with a smile. "I always tell them on three and I never get there. You'd think they'd learn. Quit being a baby Chief and sit back down so we can heal you."

Hermione watched torn between amusement at Ron's antics and concern for him. Ron took the seat as Doc explained, "I had to set his nose. Healing him would have left his nose were it was. Hermione, do you want the honors?"

"Oh. Okay," Hermione said pulling out her wand, "Episkey." The cut on Ron's nose vanished as Hermione cast the spell. Even then a small bump remained.

"See Hermione," Ron said standing up, "it's not that I didn't think you could do the spell. There's just more to healing than wand work."

"Right. I didn't know."

"It's okay," Ron said. "That's not your job. It's Doc's." Hermione nodded her head before Ron spoke again.

"So, let's go interrogate a Deatheater."


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione walked to the back of the department with Ron. Doc excused himself and Shaggy had showed up and chuffed at Hermione a few times. They reached the back of the room where Hermione knew there was an older office. Rook and some of the others were sitting in chairs looking at a blank wall.

"Hey Chief," Rook greeted, "they're about to start. See you got you face fixed. As much as it can be anyway."

"Haha," Ron responded. "Have a seat Hermione. The show is about to begin."

"What show?" Hermione asked taking a seat. As if in answer to her question the wall disappeared and Hermione looked into the room. The blond Deatheater was bound in a chair. Opposite him was a table which the dishwater blonde Auror was sitting on while glaring at the man.

"Oh my. How can we see. . .is that Lavender?"

"One-way Seeing charm. One of the few useful things the Professor came up with," Ron explained. "Yes, that's Lavender. Go easy on her Hermione. Queen B's not the same person you remember from Hogwarts."

"Lavender's in S.W.A.T.?" Hermione asked incredulously. "She's been with you all this time?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Ron said. "She joined about three years ago. Lavender has more right than anyone to get The Bastard don't you think?" Ron asked looking at Hermione. The bushy haired thought back to the Battle of Hogwarts and remembered blasting Greyback off of the twitching body of Lavender. Before she could respond to Ron she saw Pops and Gabby enter the room with Lavender.

"Here we go," Ron said looking into the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Rook answered, "Good wizard, bad witches."

"What's that?" she asked.

Ron gave her a small smile and said, "Scumbags like Rowle tend to be kind of sexist. We kind of set them up. Work them over a bit. Usually we have Pops or Rook play the good guy. Do everything by the book."

"Yeah," Rook continued, "the boring stuff. It's when we leave the room that the good stuff happens."

"The 'good stuff' Rook?" asked Hermione looking at the dark eyed Romani youth.

"You'll see. Let's just say the ladies can be a bit witchy," Rook said in response. "Here we go. Pops is leaving the room."

Hermione turned her attention to the small room the Aurors had set up for interrogation. Gabby and Queen B were standing next to the table while Pops stood next to the door with a file in hand. Hermione looked at Ron's ex-girlfriend and saw the woman carried herself confidently. Pops said something and waved the file at Rowle. The two women nodded as Pops left. Gabby stood at the door acting like she was watching Pops leave. QB leaned casually against the wall.

"Rook, give us some sound," Ron said. Rook stood up placing his wand on the transparent wall and muttered an incantation. Rook returned to his seat as Ron made a comment to Hermione.

"Watch his eyes."

Hermione looked at the blond Deatheater as Gabby walked over to the table and started looking through his personal effects. As Hermione watched the man looked over the young veela with his eyes finally settling on her bum. In a blink of the eye Lavender had exploded away from her spot on the wall smashing her fist into the Deatheater's face. Gabby spun around glaring at the wild Deatheater.

"Watch your eyes scum!" Lavender shouted, "or I'll pop them out of your scumbag head with a spoon."

"Woooweee," Tex whistled, "Queen B sure has a mean right hook." Hermione looked over at the lean Texan and saw a look of deep respect on his face. Inside the room Queen B had stepped back from the Deatheater Rowle. Gabby meanwhile was bent over whispering in the blond man's ear. As she talked she produced a knife and held it in front of his face. The man's eyes went wide.

"Uh oh," Rook said, "looks like Gabby's jumping straight to the Castration Ruse." Hermione looked away from the Romani and watched as Gabby and Queen B hurried over to the table just before Pops walked in. Both the women wore looks of innocence on there faces.

"Good news," Pops said, "This one is headed straight to Azkaban. Director Potter will be pleased. Uh, make sure he's comfortable. Give him some water." The senior Auror said the last half-heartedly. As Pops was speaking Gabby and Queen B held up a knife and spoon behind Pops back. The blond Deatheaters eyes went wide once again. Pops then gave a nod and left the room. Smirking Lavender conjured a glass of water and walked over to the Deatheater.

"Thirsty?" she asked innocently. The man nodded. QB threw the water in his face leaning forward. She said in a low voice, "Think you're going to Azkaban for a nice rest? No more Dementors so it's nice and cozy?"

"Well," the Gryfinndor said placing a hand on the blond man's cheek, "accidents happen." Lavender took her hand from Rowle's face only to put it back at speed. The crack echoed through the room and a small trickle of blood showed at the corner of the man's mouth. "You should start talking now. Before I become unpleasant," Lavender added. Meanwhile Gabby had been searching Rowle's belongings. Tearing open the seam on the man's robe she pulled out a small square of parchment.

"Ah, Gabby's found something," Ron said. Gabby unfolded the parchment and her eyes scanned it. Suddenly she glanced up at the wall were the other member's of S.W.A.T. were hidden. Turning she quickly walked over to Queen B and handed her the parchment. Lavender stepped away from the Deatheater and looked over the small piece of writing. Looking up in the same manner as Gabby she motioned to the other woman. Gabby stepped over to the door and cast a locking charm. At the same time Lavender had walked up to the see-through wall. Even though Hermione knew it wasn't possible she thought Queen B had looked directly at Ron with a strange expression. The scarred Auror lifted her wand and the wall went dark.

"What are they playing at?" Ron asked while standing. "What the bloody hell are they playing at?" Hermione knew that this was not part of the Good Wizard/Bad Witch technique. Rook stood and placed his wand against the wall.

"It's no good Chief," Rook said, "She's cast a darkness spell on the other side."

"Bloody hell," Ron said tearing around the corner. The others followed him around the corner to see him trying the door. After several unlocking charms failed to open it Hermione heard Ron say, "Fuck it." The door blew apart and the Chief strode into the interrogation room.

"Stand down!" he bellowed. Gabby and Queen B where standing next to Rowle wearing severe looks. The large blond Deatheater had a look of terror on his face. "I said stand down," Ron ordered. The two women stepped back from the prisoner.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked his Aurors.

"Keep those crazy bitches away from me!" squealed the blond man.

Before anyone could react Tex had placed his large fist directly in the man's face. "You watch your mouth you son 'uv bitch."

"EVERYBODY STAND DOWN!" The members of S.W.A.T shifted uncomfortably as Ron looked at their faces. Tex glared at Rowle. Shaggy entered the room tail wagging. Sensing the mood his tail stopped and he padded over to the prisoner. Shaggy's hackles rose and he growled low showing his large teeth.

"Let me see," Ron said holding out a hand.

"Chief, I don't think-"

"Give it here," Ron commanded. Lavender's head dropped as she handed Ron the the small piece of parchment. Ron's eyes scanned it and his face went dark. Dropping the parchment Ron spun on the Deatheater Rowle. With a shout Ron lifted him up slamming him repeatedly into the wall breaking the chair he was bound to.

"Chief!"

"Ron!"

Pinning the man to the wall Ron stared at the man, his face red with rage. "Give me the veritaserum," he said coldly.

"We don't have any Chief," Pops said in a calming voice. "The Professor never made more."

"Fine. I'll do it the muggle way," Ron said dropping the Deatheater to the ground. Rolling up his sleeves revealing the scars that snaked around his forearms he said, "Everybody out."

"Chief, I don't think-"

"Out."

Stunned by Ron's behavior Hermione allowed herself to be ushered from the room. Staring at the reparo'ed door Hermione allowed her eyes to travel to the piece of parchment she had snatched from the floor.

_Order of Assassination, Target: Hermione Granger_

"Oh dear."


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione sat at a desk stunned. Someone was trying to kill her. Ron was acting crazy and someone was trying to kill her.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione turned to the voice to see Lavender standing on the opposite side of the desk. The dirty blonde had a look of true concern that Hermione wasn't expecting. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail exposing her neck. Hermione tried not to look but found her eyes wandering to the deeply scarred tissue of Lavender's neck.

"I never got to thank you."

"What?" Hermione asked jerking her eyes from the heavy scarring.

"I never got to thank you," Lavender repeated taking the seat opposite, "for saving me from Greyback. So, thank you."

"Oh," Hermione said uncomfortably. "You would have done the same for me." Lavender dropped her eyes and gave a weak smile. Hermione noticed Lavender's hand reach up and lightly touch the scars on the side of her neck. Wishing to change the subject Hermione added, "Do you think Ron is going to hurt him?"

Lavender looked towards the interrogation room before answering. "Chief is more bark than bite," she said.

"You've been with Ron-S.W.A.T.-for a long time? I didn't know you had become an Auror."

"Yeah, it's kind of amazing. Who would have thought the airhead would be doing this," Lavender said bitterly. With a small laugh she said, "I wouldn't be here if Chief hadn't carried me."

"Carried you? I don't understand."

"I guess we have a few minutes," Hermione's old dorm mate said. "After the Battle of Hogwart's I was pretty busted up. Spent a good amount of time in the hospital wing. Had a lot of time to think and feel sorry for myself."

Lavender looked Hermione in the eye saying, "What was stupid Lavender going to do know that she wasn't pretty?"

"Lavender you're still-"

"It's okay Hermione. It's not like blokes are chatting me up in the pub anymore. At least that ass McLaggen leaves me alone. But that's not what's important. I came to accept that I'm not pretty like on the outside anymore, but while you and Ron went to get your parents some people came and helped me be beautiful on the inside."

Lavender paused and fidgeted with her hands for moment. "My friends came and visited of course. Seamus and Parvati were great, but no one else did. It was like I wasn't big enough of a hero. I started to wonder if I was worthless like everybody said," Lavender said. "Then I got a visitor I didn't expect."

"Who?"

"Bill Weasley," Lavender said with smirk, "and his wife. Bill was so nice. He told me how he felt like a failure because he couldn't stop Greyback. How he was afraid Fleur would leave him because he was ugly. He really tried to make me believe that my scars wouldn't matter. The thing is Bill isn't the one that gave me hope. It was Fleur. It was the way she looked at him with so much love. I thought, if someone as beautiful as Fleur could love someone like Bill so much, then maybe someday someone could love me like that."

Hermione sat listening in shocked silence. Had she ever gave a thought to what Lavender had gone through. Had any of them? They were all so caught up with there own grief and loss that some had slipped through the cracks. The next time she saw Bill Weasley Hermione was going to give him a big hug.

"After a few months I had gotten my strength back. In fact, through physical therapy I was in the best shape I had ever been in. That's when I heard of Kingsley's Auror program and I thought I'd give it a shot."

"But why?"

Lavender said seriously, "I wanted to help other people not be victims. Besides, I had a score to settle. I signed up for the next class and it turns out it was the same one as the Chief. I kind of surprised a lot of people. Including myself. I was suprisingly good at the physical stuff. Had a knack for stealth and concealment and with the time I spent in the DA my spellwork was all right too. We had gotten to the final run and I was in the lead by a good distance. This isn't a normal run though. It's cross country and the instructors attack you along the route. I had just dodged a hex when I twisted my ankle. I tried to go on but I couldn't even stand on it. That's when the Chief came running up the trail. Without a word he picked me up in a fireman's carry. He started jogging down the trail, handed me his wand and said, 'You hex. I'll run.'"

Hermione was wide eyed. This couldn't be the same silly girl she had spent six years with at Hogwarts. Lavender continued, "We finished first of the group. The instructors wanted to fail me and Chief went off on not leaving a teammate behind. How the team had to take care of their own. Two days later we were Aurors and assigned to different mentors."

"How did you end up on S.W.A.T. then?"

"After about a year there started a rumor about a secret task force. Nobody knew who was on it or what they did. I did know that the most wanted was Greyback and his Snatchers. I was able to corner Harry one day and here I am."

"So, you've been working with Ron for three years?" Hermione asked. "He never mentioned it."

Standing Lavender said, "Hermione, for as smart as you are you can be really stupid. Ron has only ever loved one woman. It's not me."


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione looked at the tough blonde saying, "Yeah, well he has a funny way of showing it."

Hermione turned at the sound of the door to the back room opening. Ron came striding out with Shaggy following. He headed straight to Hermione, placed his hands gently on either side of her face and kissed her deeply. Hermione heard a few whistles and cat-calls through the buzzing in her ears before Ron broke away.

"Ron, I-"

"You're safe," Ron said pulling her to him in a tight embrace. He stroked her hair and said softly, "You're safe. They can't get you here. Did you get your things? Did Sarge get you settled in?" Hermione nodded into his shoulder. "Good," Ron said pulling back. Holding Hermione at arms length Ron looked down into her eyes. "Listen," the redhead said, "your parents are in danger. We need to put them in protective custody but we need to make it look like they're just leaving town to go to a convention or something."

"Okay," Hermione said nodding, "They're dentists. They go to conventions and seminars all the time. Ron, what's going on?"

Ron dropped his arms and scratched at his beard. "It's something The Bastard uses when we get too close," Ron said while his eyes shifted to Gabby. "He targets family members. That's why we try and keep who's in S.W.A.T. secret. He knows me though. That's kind of how Gabby ended up here."

"What do you mean Ron?"

"Eet ees nothing 'ermione," the young veela said while looking at the floor. Gabrielle's hand drifted to her face and gently followed the scar there in a manner very similar to another young woman in the room.

"Oh my, Greyback gave you that scar," Hermione said to the young Maginaire. Turning on Ron she said, "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't Bill say anything?"

Ron sank into a chair. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The lanky young man absently scratched his great dog's ears. Hermione noticed that Ron looked very tired. After a moment he sat back up placing his arms on his knees. "You're wrong Hermione. Greyback didn't give Gabby that scar. Dolohov did. Cutting curses are his specialty," Ron said. He paused to allow his words to sink in. Hermione was all too familiar with Dolohov's specialty. "Bill didn't say anything because me and Harry convinced him not to. It wasn't easy either. Bill was right pissed but the Weasley temper is nothing compared to a hacked off veela. And don't get me started on Monsieur Delacour."

"Papa ees very grateful Chef Weasley."

"Thanks Gabby," Ron said while Shaggy tried crawling into his lap. The furry beast settled for placing his upper body across Ron's thighs. Ron rubbed Shaggy behind his ears getting a contented grunt. Sighing Ron continued, "It was a couple years ago. After a few near misses Greyback had figured out who I was. Don't underestimate him Hermione. Greyback is a cunning bastard. From me he went to Bill. Shell Cottage is still under the Fidelius Charm and there's no way Greyback can get into Gringott's. Bill lead to Fluer. Same thing though. She's protected by the Fidelius at home and works at Gringott's. Greyback didn't have to work too hard to figure out Fluer had a younger sister though. Off to France he went."

As Ron spoke Lavender had made her way over to the younger woman. She spoke into her ear. Gabby nodded and took the other woman's hand. Hermione desperately wanted to know what had happened to the young Delacour but she was feeling decidely uncomfortable as well. There was an uneasiness amongst the S.W.A.T. members and an almost palpable need for blood filled the air. Ron cleared his throat, "The Delacours live on a large wooded estate. France had not been drawn that deep into the war and the Delacour manor wasn't under a Fidelius. Besides, Monsieur Delacour is a very powerful man. His family had nothing to fear."

"But how'd you know what he was planning?"

"The Bastard may be cunning but he's not subtle. Violence is his only method. We knew the target it was only the when we were missing. We approached Monsieur Delacour about setting up wards and an around the clock guard."

"Papa ignored Le Chef," Gabby said fiercely. "'e said no one would dare attack a Delacour. Le Chef did eet anyway without Papa knowing."

"Yeah, well, I had a feeling," Ron said adjusting Shaggy on his lap. Ron was now sitting on the floor and the enormous dog kept trying to crawl into his master's lap with little success. "We stayed hidden around the manor for over a week. I was starting to think I had made a mistake. Then the wards shot off. We got there just in time but not before Dolohov shot off one of his curses."

"Chief means he got there in time," butted in Lavender. "The rest of us would have been too late." Ron's ears changed color while he pretended to be inspecting one of Shaggy's paws.

"Papa was very angree."

"Well, he should have been," Hermione stated, "I mean you could have been killed."

"Non," Gabby said firmly, "'e was angree because 'e did not listen to Le Chef. That ees when I decided to become a Maginaire even though eet was only for pigs."

Lavender smirked, "Gabby means the Maginaire are mostly men."

"Oui, but I am veela. I am strong."

"So I took a break from S.W.A.T. Helped train Gabby up," the dishwater blonde said with a proud smile on her face.

"Now I am Maginaire. But first I am S.W.A.T. Nous protégeons les nôtres. How do you say? We protect our own."

Hermione sat on a nearby desk placing her hands on her temples. "This is too much," she said. "Is there anyone else Ron has saved?"

"Hehe," chuckled the tall form of Tex. He was leaning against the far wall with a hand resting on what looked like a pistol at his waist. Before Hermione could comment on it Tex pushed his hat up on his forehead and said, "As a matter of fact Ms. Granger there is. However, I do believe we have more pressin' matters. Like takin' care of your parents and what to do with that son'uv bitch in the other room."

"Nous protégeons les nôtres," Rook said from the corner.

"Does anybody on this team speak English?" Ron asked while pushing Shaggy off and standing up. "Right, we need to get your parents into protective custody. Maybe they can stay with Bill. Spend a couple weeks on the sea."

"My parents are going to be so mad."

"They'll understand," Ron said reassuringly. "You're their daughter. They love you."

"That's why they're going to be mad Ron!" the brunette said heatedly. "The war's over. I'm supposed to be safe. They're supposed to be safe!"

"I'm sorry! This wasn't supposed to happen! How was I supposed to know the bastard was going to be so hard to catch?"

"What do you mean how were you supposed to know? It's your job to know!"

Raising his voice Ron said, "It's my job to catch bad guys. It's not like I became an Auror and ran around saying, 'I want to catch Greyback! I want to catch Greyback! Ooh! Ooh! Let me!'"

"Now's not the time for sarcasm Ron!"

"You're right Hermione. Like always. Now's the time for work. First, we need to get your parents to a secure location-"

"Right, I'll need to-"

"Then," cut in Ron, "I'll need you to modify Rowle's memory so we can let him go."

"What?" Hermione said while the others protested. Lavender looked especially angry and added a "like bloody hell" for good measure. Ron sighed and ran his hand over his face. The young redhead looked to Pops for support before continuing.

"Does somebody else want to be in charge?" Ron asked peevishly. He looked around room as the other S.W.A.T. members avoided his gaze. "No? Then I guess it's my decision to make and just so you all don't think I'm starkers I'll explain why. Rowle is one of Greyback's main lieutenants. Him and Dolohov. Greyback might find it odd if he goes missing. Then he'd get skittish and pull a runner again and we're right back to the same place we were four years ago. It's going to be hard enough with Hermione joining S.W.A.T. and her parent's needing to be put under protection."

"That's just. . .Ron, I don't know if that's a good idea," Hermione said. Ron looked around the room making eye contact with everyone before stopping at Hermione.

"I'm open to suggestions."


	21. Chapter 21

"What about polyjuice potion?" asked Lavender. "One of us could pose as Rowle and infiltrate The Bastard's camp." There was a murmur of agreement from the room.

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe," Ron said while rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "Of course, it would be hard for me to fool Greyback. And then there is the fact that we don't even know where or when Rowle is supposed to meet him."

"Whoa Chief," Tex said holding up a hand, "Yer not suggestin' that you'd take the polyjuice are ya? Cuz that ain't gonna happen."

"Yeah, I wasn't saying you should do it. One of us would," Lavender said following the Texan's lead. Several people started talking at once. Ron's lips went thin. He was about to bring the room to order when two men entered the room.

"Hi guys, look who the kneazle dragged in," said Harry jovially. Following slightly behind him was a tall, round faced Neville Longbottom. This was a Neville Hermione had only seen once before. He was dressed in S.W.A.T. standard issue with the exception of a jewel encrusted sword strapped to his back. This was not the shy Neville of Hogwarts. This was the Neville of war.

"Hi, did I come at a bad time?" asked Neville shyly. Immediately he was surrounded by the members of S.W.A.T. with greetings of "Snakekiller", claps on the back and hugs from some. Neville turned pink in the cheeks and gave a small smile. The group slowly dispersed and Ron stepped forward with his hand extended. Neville took the offered hand in a firm grasp.

"Thanks for coming Neville," Ron said pulling the other man into a tight embrace. "We need you on this one."

"Uh, yeah, glad to be here," Neville said embarrassed as he pulled away. Shaggy trotted up bumping Neville with his large head. The young Auror rubbed the knuzzle's cheek vigorously which resulted in violent tail wagging.

"So," Harry said clapping his hands together, "What were you discussing before we came in?"

"Lavender captured Rowle," Ron said. "We were trying to decide what to do with him."

The scarred blonde looked pleased with Ron's words but said firmly, "Chief wants to let him go."

"What? Hell no Ron. He's going straight to Azkaban," the interim director of Aurors said.

"And we uncovered a plot to assassinate Hermione."

"What?! We have to put her under protection. We'll put the best of the Ministry on it. . ."

"DO NOT talk about me like I am not here!" Hermione burst in. Rounding on Harry she continued, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Harry in case you've forgotten. Besides, I'm in S.W.A.T. now and Nous Protégeons Les Nôtres-"

"-what's that mea-"

"-Don't interrupt Harry," Hermione said shortly. "We were just discussing what to do with the Rowle situation. We've agreed that my parents need to be placed in a safe house. However, we can not agree on what to do with Rowle."

"I don't see what the problem is," Harry stated. "He goes to Azkaban."

"It's not that simple mate," Ron said starting to pace. "He is high up in Greyback's pack. The best plan is to modify his memory, place a tracking spell on him, and follow him to The Bastard."

"We can just get Greyback's location from Rowle. Veritaserum. Legilimency."

"Really Harry? I hadn't thought of that," Ron said snidely. "Look, we've burned through all the veritaserum for hundreds of miles and it's not exactly something you can get at the local apothecary. Hermione hasn't had a chance to make any and it takes months anyway. I tried Legilimency and as Death Eater he's good at hiding his thoughts."

"I didn't know you were a Legimens Ron," Hermione said sounding impressed.

"I'm not," Ron said. "All Aurors are given some training in it. Harry's pants at it. There's no real master of Legimency now that Snape and Dumbledore are gone."

Taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose Harry said, "Okay. What are our options? What do we need to accomplish?"

"We need to act soon Chief," Pops added. "The longer we hold Rowle the more likely The Bastard will know something is amiss."

"Right, right," the redhead said letting out a breath. Ron looked at the veteran Auror who gave him a small nod of encouragement. "All right people listen up. This is how we're going to play it," Ron said standing tall and speaking with a voice of authority Hermione had only heard when Ron was in Chief mode. "Pops, you head up the detail of securing Hermione's parents. It has to be subtle but fast. I know you can use your Ministry contacts to make it happen. Hermione, you're safe with us," Ron said turning to the powerful witch. Heads nodded around the room, "So we don't need to worry about you. After you modify Rowle's memory and place a tracking charm on him-"

"Chief I don't think-"

Ron held up his hand to silence the dishwater blonde. Lavender had a cross look and seemed to be about to continue her objection. Ron gave her a hard look before saying, "After Rowle has his memory modified and a tracking charm placed on him you and Tex will release him at the site of his capture. Make it happen."

As the team members moved to carry out their orders with unhappy looks on their faces the four Gryfinndors gathered together. Shaggy nudged around the group before settling on giving Hermione a bum bump with tail wagging.

"I don't like it Ron," Harry said giving his old friend an earnest look.

"I know mate. I don't like it either but we need to keep Greyback in England and this is our best shot of finding out where he is."

Neville furrowed his brow. "I know you want this to end Ron," Neville added. "But we need to make sure we don't take unnecessary risks."

"Yeah," Ron said looking towards the back room. Hermione noticed the tired look had returned to the love of her life. "Yeah Nev I know. It's time to sacrifice one of our pieces to gain a later advantage though." Hermione thoughts whirled back to year's past when Ron sat astride a knight in a massive chess set. He had sacrificed then and she knew he would again for the greater good. Hermione reached out and gave Ron's arm a comforting squeeze.

"Well, let's go scramble some brains," Hermione said determinedly.

A/N: Thanks to ObsessedRHShipper for suggesting polyjuice potion. That option completely slipped my mind.


	22. Chapter 22

It was the end of a trying day. Ron stood in the kitchen area of the warehouse looking over his mother's recipe for roast beef. It was a good thing magical cooking was a bit faster than the muggle way or S.W.A.T. wouldn't be eating until the next day. As the tall youth started pulling ingredients from his Kamp Kitchen (which he designed thank you very much) Ron looked around the warehouse at _his_ team partaking in end of day activities. Ron didn't know how but at some time he had developed a lot of rules. One of them being that the end of day belonged to the individual to do what they wanted. Ron found he liked to cook. Funny really how it helped him to relax. He had always assumed cooking was a stressful activity that put a burden on his mother. Little did he know that it distracted Molly from her worries. As chief of S.W.A.T. Ron could use the distraction.

Out in the open space Rook, Gabby, Ace and Doc were kicking a football around. Ron couldn't help but notice how young Rook and Gabby were. He also couldn't help but notice the shy glances the dark eyed Romani and the pretty veela gave each other. It was so obvious. Even to him and Ron knew he was pretty thick when it came to matters of the heart. Neville was amongst the cots checking his gear while Tex laid sprawled across a cot with his hat over his face. Pops sat in a corner reading quietly and Ron could hear the shower where he assumed Lavender the Queen B was cleaning up from her week long stake out of Rowle. Sarge, not knowing what a break was, ran about organizing supplies. Ron's eyes finally fell on the long table next to the kitchen area and the bushy haired brunette that sat there amongst a stack of books.

"You know Hermione the evenings are free for personal time," Ron said trying to break the ice.

"Mm-hmm," Hermione said noncommittally while not looking up from her books.

"That means you can take a break."

"You want your badges as soon as possible don't you?" the clever witch asked while glaring over a thick tome. "Well then, I need to do research."

Ron started some knives cutting onions and carrots and turned on the oven. Looking back at Hermione he asked, "Your parents hate me don't they?"

"I doubt they'll be asking you over for tea," she said while writing notes on a parchment off to the side.

"Do you hate me too?"

"No Ron I don't hate you," Hermione said in resignation closing her book. "I just don't know what to think. I don't see you for months at a time and now you show up and every thing's. . .complicated." Under his breath Ron muttered "you're telling me". Hermione quirked her eyebrows and asked, "What was that?"

Placing the roast in the oven Ron turned back to the woman he thought was the most beautiful in the world. "I said 'you're telling me'. Do you think I'm happy with how things have turned out? Do you think this was my plan after the war?" Ron asked pulling the spoon he was using to mix dough for rolls and gesticulating with it. A clump of dough came loose and fell on the floor with a plop. "Well, it's not."

"Okay, what was your plan then?" asked Hermione folding her hands on the table.

"I dunno. Maybe go into business with George," Ron mumbled while going back to mixing his dough.

"Oh, you never struck me as much of a prankster," Hermione said. Ron gave her a look. Quickly throwing up her hands she added, "Not that you're not funny Ron. You just never really pulled pranks like the twins did."

"Yeah, well there are other things that can be Wheezes too you know," Ron said petulantly.

"Like what?"

"Okay," Ron said putting down his mixing bowl. Motioning towards Shaggy who was chasing the ball being kicked around, "Take Shaggy. He's a right mess isn't he? I mean, there's all that fur everywhere and every time he goes outside he gets all muddy. I could make a line of pet care products for removing fur or a doggy door that dried your dog when it came inside."

"Well that seems-"

"Or how about this," Ron said motioning to the small kitchen he was standing in, "I call this the Kamp Kitchen. You can go anywhere and still be able to cook your home favorites." Ron then tapped a box and the kitchen collapsed in upon itself until it was the size of a school trunk. With another tap of his wand the Kamp Kitchen expanded again. "It's even got an icebox," Ron added looking rather proud of himself.

"That's very-"

"Or Bored Games®," Ron added quickly.

"Board games are hardly original Ron."

"Not board games. Bored Games®. Like you play them when you're bored," he said walking to the end of the long table. "Look at this."

At the end of the table was an average looking Wizard's Chess set. Hermione was about to remark how she didn't think there was anything unique about Wizard's Chess when a white bishop glowed blue moving across the board to take a black rook. "Oh," Hermione said furrowing her brow. "Is it playing itself?"

"No, that's the genius of it," Ron said with his blue eyes sparkling. Hermione loved when Ron's eyes sparkled. It meant he was excited or happy about something. "See these dials over here," Ron said pointing to a set of brass thumb wheels at the base of the chess set. The dials where set to 0-0-0-2. "You put in the number of the board you want to play against. This board is 0-0-0-1. There's only one other right now. Still in prototype. But basically you dial in the number and have a game with someone. Doesn't matter where they are. You can play with anyone in the world. You talking about the Protean charm gave me the idea."

"That's very clever Ron."

"Always the tone of surprise.¹ Ah Vicky, Vicky, Vicky. What are you doing?" Ron asked placing his chin in his hand and rubbing it absently looking at the pieces on the board. Hermione loved the way Ron screwed up his face when he was concentrating. It was just so cute.

"Wait a minute," Hermione said putting a hand to her forehead. "Vicky? As in Viktor? AS IN VIKTOR KRUM?!"


	23. Chapter 23

_"Wait a minute," Hermione said putting a hand to her forehead. "Vicky? As in Viktor? AS IN VIKTOR KRUM?!"_

"Yeah," Ron said turning to the flustered brunette. "All right chap once you get to know him."

"But you hate Vicky! I mean Viktor!" Hermione yelled with an incredulous look on her face. Ron mouth opened half way when Hermione heard a low chuckle behind her. Spinning around she saw Tex fanning his face with his cowboy hat with tears of mirth in his eyes.

"Come on Tex. It wasn't that funny," Ron said heading back to his cooking. This caused peels of laughter and foot stomping from the Texan.

"Tex, you wouldn't mind telling me how _The Chief_ and Viktor became such good friends would you?" Hermione asked while giving Ron a smirk. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to preparing dinner. Tex walked over to the Kamp Kitchen's icebox and pulled out a butterbeer. He motioned to Hermione to see if she wanted one. When she shook her head no Tex shut the icebox and plunked down at the table. Taking his hat off and setting it on the table he said, "Now, there's nothin' better than tellin' a tale worth tellin' to one who hasn't been told. Let me see. Ah, yes, it was durin' the Carpathian Operation. We'd just passed into a mountain village on the Romania/Bulgaria border. . ."

* * *

Ron and his team stumbled into the mountain inn looking the worse for wear. Generally Ron didn't like leaving the field when working a case but the Carpathians were tough and he figured a restful night in an inn would benefit the team. The team stumbled towards several open tables falling into open seats. The inn itself was cozy. A cheerful fire was blazing in the open hearth and the high wooden crossbeams of the ceiling gave a warmth to the room. Ron had barely sat down when the delicious aroma of soup and bread reached his nose. Ron admitted to himself that he was looking forward to a warm meal and a soft bed. The innkeeper came and took their order while providing several bottles of the local Bulgarian wine.

Ron and Pops were talking casually about possible plans while the others played cards or chatted quietely. Tex was teaching Ace Texas Hold'em which Ron thought was a decidely bad idea. As Ron was slipping into a half sleep while waiting for his meal he heard a heavily accented voice behind him.

"Excuse me, but is your name Veasley?"

Turning in his seat Ron couldn't believe who he was looking at. Standing next to his table was the slope shouldered, hook nosed figure of Viktor Krum. Ron stood abrubtly saying, "Krum! Yeah, Ron Weasley."

"I thought so. The hair," Viktor said while motioning towards Ron's head, "is quite distinctive."

"Yeah, well we 'Veasleys' wear it with pride."

"I meant no offense," Krum said holding up his hands. "It is just distinguishing feature."

"Right," Ron said slightly abashed. "So, erm, what are you doing here? I mean, not in Bulgaria obviously since you live here. Just here, in this inn is all."

Krum's shoulders lifted in a short laugh. "This is my parent's inn. I grew up here flying in the mountains."

"That must have been brilliant. These mountains are beautiful."

"Thank you. It vas, and is, brilliant as you say. Tell me, how is Hermy-own-ninny?"

"Hermione," Ron said forcefully stressing the proper pronunciation of her name, "is fine."

"She tells me she is working in your Ministry of Magic. I am hoping she is happy there. Tell me, is she seeing someone?"

"Yeah, me," Ron said with his face darkening. Ron's team sitting around the table stopped their various activities. Hands dropped beneath the table most likely holding wands. The Bulgarian faced the young Auror with shoulders squared.

"That is funny. Hermy-own-ninny never mentions you in her letters."

"Maybe she doesn't want to hurt your superstar feelings?"

"Maybe you are not man enough to please-"

Ron's fist connected with the Quidditch star's face shattering his nose and sending blood flying. He had to give it to the Seeker. He could take a punch. Maybe all the bludgers to the face had toughened him up. Regardless, Ron was surprised when Krum hit him with a left hook. Strange how time slows down in a fight. The redhead distinctly remembers his tooth flying out of his mouth and falling in the soup of the elderly couple next to them.

* * *

"YOU BROKE HIS NOSE?!"

"It's not like you can tell," Ron said hunching his shoulders.

"IN HIS PARENT'S INN?!"

"That's just coincidence that."

"Sweet Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. "Tex, please tell me that's the dumbest part of the story."

"Well, I reckon that was pretty dumb. Let me see. Oh yeah. . ."

* * *

The inn exploded. For the most part it remained on the level of physical violence. Bulgaria's favorite son was backed by the locals while S.W.A.T. would never abandon their chief. Fists flew, glasses were smashed and bodies were thrown. Ron and Viktor fought across the inn. The redhead's size didn't quite compensate for the seeker's wiry strength and the two fought back and forth. Things were about to get nasty when a loud bang brought the melee to a stand still.

"Listen up y'all," said the lanky Texan holding a smoking six-shooter in his hand. "This is Betsy," he said while blowing across the barrel, "and she's allergic to violence. Makes her throw up lead. Now, to avoid further illness I suggest we iron out our differences over whiskey. Like gentlemen."

Ron and Viktor looked at each other before dropping their hands. Viktor motioned with his hand and said "come" while walking over to the bar and taking a seat. Ron shrugged and took the seat next to him. Viktor was holding a bar towel to his nose and motioned to the elderly man behind the bar for two drinks. The old man gave Ron an evil look before walking away.

"Is that your dad?" Ron asked while wriggling teeth.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for busting up your parent's place. I'll pay for the damage."

"It is nothing. I shouldn't have said that." Ron and Viktor lifted their glasses and drank them down. Viktor motioned for two more.

"I am jealous," confided the Bulgarian while looking at the bloody rag from his nose. "Hermy-own-ninny was the first girl I loved."

"She's the only girl I've loved."

"That is good," said the Bulgarian drinking down his next shot. "Do you play Wizard's Chess?"

A/N: For those of you who have been reading for awhile I apologize. I went back and changed the story background. Ron and Hermione have been dating since the final battle. Problem is Ron took a job were he is "deployed" for long periods and Hermione is wrapped up in her job. I'm sorry for the short chapters. It has to do with my short attention span. Now if I can just post more often it wouldn't be a problem. . .


	24. Chapter 24

"And that's how Chief and Vicky got to be such good partners," drawled Tex with a big grin.

"By being a jealous arse and getting in a fight?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"Best way fer a couple men to settle their differences," stated Tex. "Fists 'n whiskey."

"Besides Hermione, that's how we got our break. Vicky is a living legend in the area. Got us in with the Romani," Ron said while cutting vegetables for a salad. He added, "Did you know Vicky's a ranked Master in the International Wizard's Chess Federation?"

"I'm so glad breaking Viktor's nose worked out for you Ron," Hermione said shortly, "And yes I knew he was a ranked player. I didn't say anything because I know how you get when I talk about him."

"What do you mean 'how I get'?" Ron said a little irritably. "I don't see what the fuss is about. I beat him most of the time anyway. I'll have him in check in two," Ron said motioning to the prototype InterChess board.

"Oh really? Most of the time?"

"Two out of three with some draws thrown in," Ron said shrugging his shoulders. Hermione was torn between her anger at Ron for his escapades or awe at his chess abilities. She knew Ron was good at Wizard's Chess but he was beating a Master ranked player with no formal training. Ron had never even looked at a chess book as far as she knew. What if he studied? Or trained under a Grandmaster? Ron could easily be a Master or Grandmaster she thought excitedly. Hermione was about to say something when a loud pop interrupted her thoughts.

"Shaggy!" came several voices from the open training area. Hermione looked over to see the large dog padding over to Ron with the popped football in his massive mouth. "You caught the ball?" Ron said in his baby voice. "Good boy," he said pulling the deflated piece of leather from the dogs mouth. "Reparo," Ron said pointing his wand at the football. The ball returned to its normal round shape. Ron tossed it towards the others only to have Shaggy jump up and catch it in his massive mouth. The huge canine looked at his master proudly wagging his tail. With a squeeze of his powerful jaws the ball once again burst with a loud pop.

"Oh well," Ron said with a shrug. The others also seemed to accept this as normal and made their way over to the large table.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed jumping up from the table. She ran over to her cot which had a large box and bag on it. She opened the crate and pulled a large ginger ball of fur out. Walking back to the table she cooed along with "mummy's sorry" and rubbing the cat's face. She placed the squash faced cat on the table and began picking up books and scrolls.

"You brought that monster!" Ron yelled with his eyes wide.

"Of course I did," Hermione snapped. "What was I supposed to do with him? Leave him with my parents?"

"Well, get him off the table. We eat off of there."

"Really Ron. It's not like Crookie is licking _your face_," Hermione said sarcastically while petting her lion like kneazle. Shaggy walked over to see the new arrival. Tail wagging he sniffed at the cat from across the table.

"Hermione I don't know if it's a good idea to have them here together," Ron said cautiously watching the two species look at each other.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Ron," Hermione huffed. "Crookshanks is an excellent judge of character. He got along with Sirius and he was almost as big as Shaggy." As the brunette finished Shaggy placed his large front paws on the bench to get closer to the Ginger cat. Crookshanks fur raised as he lifted a front paw exposing rather dangerous claws. A growl escaped from the dogs throat answered by a hiss and swipe from the ginger cat.

"Uh, Hermione, we might want to-" Before Ron could finish Shaggy gave a bark and scrambled across the table. Crookshanks turned and jumped off running towards the cots. Shaggy leaped after the large cat giving chase. Neville jumped to the side as the two mounds of red fur streaked by. Several cots were knocked over and Lavender gave a squeal as she was nearly bowled over leaving the shower. "Dinner's ready," Ron said smirking at Hermione. A "raaawwrr" and crash came from the back of the warehouse.

* * *

The food was set on the table and team members took their places. Hermione was mildly surprised when Ron sat across from her and not at the head of the table. People took random seats although Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile when Rook sat next to Gabby who also smiled shyly when he did. "Oi! Sarge! Time to eat," Ron yelled across the room. The elf was standing on top of a stack of crates with an unrolled parchment in her hands.

"I is working!" shouted Sarge.

"You is eating!" Ron answered. "Now get over here." Winky gave a huff and jumped off the stack of crates. Hermione gave a small start when the elf placed a box on the bench next to her and took a seat.

"Is Ms. Granger okay?" questioned the elf. Hermione shook her head when she realized she was staring. She was surprised with herself. Even though she championed elf rights she had never sat at table and shared a meal with one.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I'm fine thanks." She turned away from the elf to see Ron looking at her with a smile on his face.

"All right everyone. Dig in," Ron said. The room was soon filled with the sounds of eleven people at table with the occasional bang and crash coming from Shaggy and Crookshank's activities. After the group had taken the edge off their initial hunger Ron turned to Pops. "What's going on with Rowle?"

Pops finished chewing his food. "Not much Chief," answered the elder Auror. "He milled around the stake-out site for awhile before leaving. The tracking charm is working perfectly," Pops said giving Hermione a smile. She turned a little pink at the praise. "Hermione linked the spell to Rook and Gabby's map and we should be able to track him anywhere in England. So far Rowle has wandered around with little direction. He's currently in muggle London at a house of ill repute."

"Where?"

"Uh b'oth'l," Rook said with a mouth full of food.

"What?"

"A whorehouse Chief. He's at a whorehouse," Tex said rather loudly.

Clenching his jaw Ron said, "I know what a brothel is Tex." Several S.W.A.T. members, including Lavender, chuckled at this. Turning to the young Romani Ron said firmly, "Don't talk with your mouth full Rook." Stabbing a piece of roast forcefully with his fork Ron said under his breath, "Why does everyone treat me like an idiot?"

"The roast is delicious Ron," Hermione said hoping to distract him.

Looking up Ron said, "It should be. Used mum's recipe."

"Oh, do you use your mum's recipes for everything?" asked a curious Hermione.

"No," Ron said putting down his fork. "That's the beauty of being a team. When I first started making dinners I didn't have any recipes. I was also kind of limited since we were spending a lot of time in the field. Had to do pot meals mainly. Stews and soups and such. Tex taught me how to make chili. Also something called cornbread."

"Can't have chili without cornbread Chief," interjected the Texan.

"QB has a mean steak and kidney pudding," Ron said motioning toward Lavender. "Stew from Ace. Guolash from Rook, Bouillabaisse from Gabby although we couldn't always get all the ingredients. So to compensate I came up with Ronabaisse. We make due with what we can get but now that we're here we can eat a lot better. Sarge of course helps me with everything else."

"Youse is needing help," the elf said wagging a long finger at the redhead. "I is supposed to be cooking."

"I need you doing other things Sarge. Besides, I want to cook."

"What about you Neville?" Hermione asked her old classmate.

"Salads."


	25. Chapter 25

_"Salads."_

The table laughed as Neville dipped his head sheepishly. Lavender, who was seated next to him, gave her fellow Gryffindor a one armed hug.

"Don't let Neville fool you Hermione," Ron said. "When we were in the field those first few years the only greens we had were the native plants Neville was able to identify. It was a right tear let him go take the Herbology post at Hogwarts."

"Did you guys know there's an entire greenhouse at Hogwarts for growing vegetables," Neville asked. His old friends shook their heads. "Yeah, it's where the kitchen gets its produce. I'm thinking of maybe allowing students work in it. Maybe start a gardening club or something."

"That's a good idea Neville," Hermione said. There was a murmur of agreement from the Hogwarts alumni at the table. The conversation died down as the meal wrapped up. Before she knew why Hermione found her self asking a question to the Irishman, "Why do they call you Ace?"

"Because I'm ace with the ladies," said the dark haired Irishman. This drew a snort from Gabby and Lavender rolled her eyes. Queen B retorted, "It's because he has a gambling problem."

"It's only a problem if you lose lass," Ace said cheerfully. "And I never lose. At least not at cards."

"Or dice," said Rook.

"Or sports betting," said Neville.

"Or bloody anything really," Ron finished. "As long as it's a game of chance you don't want to play Ace. And if he mentions 'a wee wager' just walk away."

"You make it sound like a terrible thing to have the luck of the Irish," Ace said with a hurt look on his face. "Let me properly introduce myself Ms. Granger as you might not have gotten the best impression of me. My name is Aidan O'Connor. At your service." Hermione shook the offered hand and had to admit Ace was rather charming. He continued, "I do believe you went to school with me sister's son. Seamus Finnegan."

"Oh, yes," Hermione nodded, "He was in our house and year. Lavender and Seamus are good friends. You're his uncle then?"

"I am. My sister went off and married a muggle. It was worth it to see the look on his face when he found out Síofra was a witch," Ace said taking out a clay pipe and lighting it. "Finnegan turned out to be good man. Takes care of my sister proper. Seamus turned out to be a wizard so it worked out in the end. We were hoping him and Queen B there would get together."

"I've told you Ace, Seamus is one of my best friends and that's all," Lavender said glaring at the Irishman.

"Didn't Seamus want to be an Auror?" Hermione asked hoping to avoid an argument.

"He did," Ron said, "Seamus was in Harry's class. Could have been one but Harry said he preferred a more direct approach."

"That's why Seamus became a Hit Wizard," Lavender said with a smile.

"Right proud we are of him too," said Ace. "Leads a team now they call Finnegan's Wake."

"Um, why do they call it that?"

"Because if Seamus and his boys show up there's going to be a funeral shortly after," Ace said with a note of pride.

"Well," Hermione said aghast. "You must be very proud." Ace beamed at her and nodded his head.

"Go be proud of doing the dishes Ace," Ron said. The Irishman was about to argue before Ron gave him a glare. A few team members wandered off but Rook sat next to Hermione and started setting up a Wizard's Chess game with Ron. The young Romani continued to surprise her. Of course it only made sense that he played chess if they called him Rook. As Ron and Rook began their game Tex pulled his pistol and placed it on the table.

"Tex," Hermione asked as the lanky man began emptying shells. "Why do you have a muggle gun?"

"A gun? A gun she says!" Tex exclaimed. Hermione heard a soft 'oh no' from Rook as Ron tried to warn her off but it was too late. Holding up the revolver Tex said, "This is not 'a gun'. This is Betsy. She's an original 1873 Colt Peacemaker. She belonged to my daddy and his daddy before him and his daddy's daddy. Shoot, Betsy's been a McCoy for 130 years and you call her a gun."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said with surprise. "I was just curious why a wizard would need a gun."

"I'm sorry Ms. Hermione. I let my stupid trap get ahead of me," the Texan said sincerely. "I know a lot of people don't like guns but she has her uses."

"Like breaking up bar fights," Hermione said with a smirk looking at Ron.

"Yeah, that's one. Better to have one and not need it than need one and not have it.¹ Betsy might come in handy later," Tex said and tossed a shell to Hermione. She opened her hands and inspected the item.

"A silver bullet?" she asked. "Isn't that a muggle myth?"

"Might be," Tex admitted. "Worth a shot anyway."

"That was terrible," Ron said.

"What?"

"'Worth a shot'," Ron said. "That's the worst pun I've ever heard."

"Now Chief," Tex said pushing his hat up, "Ya know I don't git yer English jokes."

"I'm sure there are many differences between American and British cultures," Hermione said trying to play peacemaker.

"Texan."

"Pardon?"

"Texan Ms. Hermione. Not American," Tex said with conviction.

"But isn't Texas part of America?" Hermione said confused.

"Tarnation!" Tex said throwing his hat on the table. "Don't they teach ya anythin' at that fancy school of yours? _Muggle _Texas is part of America. Magic Texas never ratified the annexation. That's why we're Texans as we live in the _Magic Republic of Texas._ Now, ta be honest thar ain't much difference. Kind of like muggles and magic folk having different governments. Nation in a nation sort a thing."

"Ugh," Hermione said in frustration. Talking to her self she added, "I knew they needed to change the History of Magic curriculum. I mean, really, why wouldn't I know Texas is a sovereign nation. I mean, what about other people like the Romani. How am I supposed to work for equal rights when I don't even know what equal is. I should go to the library and do some-"

"Hermione," Ron said placing a hand on hers. "Your babbling luv." Rook gave her a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Right," the brunette said giving Ron's large hand a squeeze. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she said, "So, why would the _Republic_ of Texas send a Ranger to England to hunt a werewolf?"

"Well," Tex said with a grin, "I'm glad ya asked Ms. Hermione."

* * *

¹Borrowed from the movie _True Romance._


	26. Chapter 26

_"Well," Tex said with a grin, "I'm glad ya asked Ms. Hermione."_

Once again Ron and Rook kind of rolled their eyes. Tex excused himself and went over towards the Kamp Kitchen icebox. Lavender had walked over and taken a seat at the table when Tex returned with a butterbeer.

"I love his stories," Lavender said to Hermione as Tex sat back down.

"Thank ya Ms. Lavender. That's mighty kind of ya," Tex said with a tip of his hat towards the dirty blonde. If Hermione didn't know better she might have thought her ex-roommate's cheeks colored. "Now, where were we?" Tex asked rhetorically taking a drink from his butterbeer. "Ah, yes, Ms. Hermione was wonderin' what a Texas Ranger was doing with a gangly, redheaded, foul tempered kid from England. It was about four years ago. . ."

* * *

The tall Texan had his long legs propped up on his desk. It was a too warm August afternoon and things were quite. Just how the Texan liked them. He had just placed his hat down over his eyes for a siesta when his office door banged open. The Ranger shot to his feet with his hand flying to his waist as his hat fell to the floor. Before he drew Betsy he assessed the intruders. There were about half a dozen of them wearing official looking robes. If the Americans thought they were going to come down here and push him around he had another plan.

"Where's Jack's Canyon?" asked a tall redhead tersely with a strange accent. These weren't Yanks. Hell, he didn't know what they were.

"Now listen here kid," the tall Texan said, "Don't think you can barge in here-"

"Where's Jack's Canyon!?" the redhead said more forcefully taking a step forward. Now the Ranger knew this kid was spoiling for a fight. Being as this was his turf he'd just have to oblige him.

"Ron!" Called a round faced youth with a sword strapped to his back. "There's a map over here." The redhead turned away and before the tall, weather beaten Texan could follow him an older man stepped in front of him.

"Please excuse Chief Weasley Ranger McCoy," said the older man formally. "I'm Senior Auror Smith from the British department of Magical Law Enforcement. I know this is short notice but we require your assistance." As he said this the older man held forth an official scroll. The blonde headed man snatched the scroll from the Aurors hand and unrolled it.

_To: All Texas Rangers  
From: Austin T. Smith, President, Magical Republic of Texas  
Re: Possible feral werewolf attack._

All Rangers,

I hereby order all Rangers to provide assistance to the British department of Magical Law Enforcement in the capture of the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Specifically the Department of Aurors, Special Wizarding and Tactics, Chief Ron Weasley. Chief Weasley is to be provided all resources and manpower at your disposal. This is in accord with the bilateral treaty between our nations for mutual aid.

Austin T. Smith  
President

* * *

"Pops sure likes his official documents doesn't he," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I heard that," called Pops from the cots.

"Sshh," hushed Lavender, "We haven't got to the good part yet."

* * *

"Well I don't give a good god damn if Merlin signed this!" yelled the Texan. "Y'all can't come barging in here like a buncha Snorkacks and expect me ta rollover."

"Right Neville," said the redhead turning away from the map and heading toward the door. As the tall redhead was about to pass the Texan put out his hand forcefully stopping him.

"Where do y'all think you're going?" he asked in a menacing voice. Ron knocked the Texans hand away. Tex grabbed a fistful of robes and shoved him. Ron grabbed the tall man's head and crashed his forehead into the Texans cheek. The tall cowboy shook his head and still holding on to the fiery redheads robes slammed his fist twice into Ron's jaw. Things were about to get good when a loud bang erupted. The two men turned to see a pony tailed blonde witch with a smoking wand.

"Boys, we have more urgent matters than your testosterone," she said with severe look. Ron stepped away as the Texan stared at the blonde dumbstruck.

"Look," the redhead said, "We don't have time. There's a bastard by the name of Greyback that is trying to recruit new followers amongst the wereyotes of Jack's Canyon. We need to get there as soon as possible."

"All right," the Texan drawled, "We'll check it out. I happen ta know the wereyotes of Jack's Canyon would never join any kind of illegal activity."

With a fire and determination the Texan seldom saw the redhead named Weasley stepped up once again. "No," he said angrily, "you don't understand. Greyback only recruits one way. He calls out the leader and kills him in front of the pack. If we don't get there _now_ people will die."

"Can y'all fly?" asked the Texan with wide eyes.

* * *

S.W.A.T. was barreling down a box canyon they would have never found if they weren't following the Texan. They dropped down into a bowl and dismounted their brooms. "Listen up y'all," the tall man said, "Through here is the den for the wereyotes of Jack's Canyon. It'll open up into a large bowl. There's a spring and a pool off to the left with huts to the right. There's no way out but the way we're going in. Have your wands ready."

Ron was impressed with how the Texan assessed the situation. "Let's move," he said. S.W.A.T. moved two abreast through a narrow passage. They stopped short of entering the scenic bowl before them. Ron and the Ranger were leading the column and surveyed the scene. What they saw chilled their blood. A score of people were gathered in the center of the bowl. In the center was a large, filthy looking man with a dagger at the throat of a bloodied youth. A few dirty looking men leered at those around them. Greyback raised his knife.

"Now!"

"Stupefy!"

"Reducto!"

And many other spells filled the air. The werewolf Greyback dropped the youth and disappeared. The other men were soon overcome by spells from S.W.A.T. As the team fanned out securing the area the Texan ran to the bloody youth.

"Help!" he cried. "Help! He needs help! Somebody please!"

In response Ron ran over. "Doc!" he yelled. A burly young man ran over with a medkit and began healing the youth.

"No," said the Texan cradling the small frame of the youth. "No no no no no..."

* * *

"Who was it?" Hermione said wiping at her eyes.

"My little brother Jack," Tex said. "If the Chief hadn't been such a fathead Jack would have died that day. Chief and Doc saved him and for that I'm thankful."

"But how did The Bastard get away?" Hermione asked taking up the team's vernacular.

"We think he has a Blinker," Ron said.

"What's that?"

"A blinker is like a portkey. Only you arrive at a different destination each time. Reusable though. Perfect for the son of a bitch on the run," Ron said angrily.

"If he's your little brother how could he be the leader of the wereyotes?" Hermione asked.

"Well, wereyotes aren't like your other lycanthropes. Even during the full moon they're more pranksters than anything. Thing is Jack ain't real good at book learnin'. More of a hands on kind of fella. Well, he got curious about wereyotes and it didn't help that they lived in a place called Jack's Canyon. He snuck off a few times and he ended up getting bit. Well, like I said the wereyotes are a pretty tight group. They took him in on the full moons and kind of adopted him as their leader."

"But why are you here now?"

* * *

He sat at his desk with his head in his hands. The foreigners were in his office planning something. The Texan dropped his feet off his desk and pulled some parchments to him. He sent off a few letters, stood up and walked over to the man huddled over a table with the older Auror and the sword carrying man.

"Pardon me Chief Weasley," he said.

With a start the young redhead turned around. Looking slighly abashed he asked, "Yeah?"

"Whatta we do next?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I reckon somethin's got to be done about that Greyback feller. I reckon you're the man for the job."

"Look," the redhead said running his fingers through his hair. "Thanks for you help but this isn't your problem."

Tex grabbed the young leader by his robes and shook him. "This is my problem," he said angrily. "That son'o bitch damn near killed my brother. I'll be damned if he kills somebody elses."

"Alright," Ron said coolly, "What if he comes back here?"

"Well, that son of a bitch has had a trial, been convicted and will hang as soon as he shows his ugly face back in Texas."

"That doesn't exactly seem to be fair and impartial Tex."

"Don't mess with Texas Chief."


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione lay on her cot trying to sleep. She couldn't decide if the events of the day or Shaggy's snoring were more disturbing. Flopping over for what seemed the fiftieth time she was startled by Ron kneeling next to her.

"Sorry luv," Ron said quietly, "I didn't mean to startle you. Being sneaky is part of the job." Hermione looked at Ron in the dim light and was struck once again by how tired he looked. After Ron returned from his missions he never talked about what he was doing. He always seemed so interested in what she had been working on and doing and spending time with her that she didn't give it much thought. Hermione thought he was trying to be more attentive to her and not such a _boy._ Looking at the drawn face of the young redheaded man beside her she wondered if he had really been bottling up his emotions. _"Taking lessons from Harry," _she mused.

"Ron, you look tired. You should get some rest," she said grabbing his large hand.

"Yeah," Ron said tiredly. Shaggy gave a loud snort as his legs twitched as he dreamt. Ron pointed his wand at his dog and cast a silencing charm. "Yeah. I feel old Hermione. I know I'm only twenty-three but I feel old. _I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I feel... thin. Sort of stretched, like... butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday._¹" Shaking his head and giving a soft sigh he said, "Anyway, I need you to get some rest. I'll be needing my stinking badges as soon as possible."

"Mmm," Hermione said drowsily as Ron rubbed circles on the back of her hand. "I have some ideas for your 'stinking badges'," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

"I know you do luv," Ron said quietly bending over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you terribly." The lanky redhead stood up and looked on the sleeping brunette tenderly.

"Come on Shaggy. Let's go see what that bastard Rowle's doing."

* * *

Hermione's eyes flew open. She couldn't believe she fell asleep. There was so much work to do. She was about to sit up when she noticed Ron's cot was up against her own. Ron's hand was on her cot with just his finger touching her. Hermione took a moment to look at Ron sleeping. His hair had fallen across his face and she reached out to gently brush it back. The tension had left his face and Hermione saw the young boy with dirt on his nose once again. Brushing his cheek with her fingers she carefully got up and put on the new S.W.A.T. robes Sarge had placed on the trunk at the end of her cot. With a soft kiss on the cheek Hermione left for the kitchen area. Hermione was surprised to see Harry preparing breakfast while talking to an unexpected visitor.

Ron was woken by the savory smell of bacon. He sat up feeling more rested than he had in a long while. Looking over he noticed Hermione's cot was already empty. Rubbing sleep from his eyes Ron stumbled over to the kitchen.

"Dad?" Ron asked dropping his arms to his side. Before he could say anything else the elder Weasley stood up wrapping his youngest son in a bone crushing hug. Ron, getting over his initial shock of seeing his father at S.W.A.T. headquarters, returned the hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm checking in on my son," Arthur said holding Ron at arm's length. "The one that has his mother worried sick."

"But how did you get here? How did you know I was here? What's that about mum?" Ron asked all in a rush.

"Well," Arthur said while releasing his son and sitting back down next to Hermione, "I knew you where here because the Ministry is a buzz with the news that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures has been shut down and is strictly off limits. As for your mother you know how she is with that clock of hers. I'm tempted to get rid of the thing. That and you haven't been home in months and you never write.'

"I've been working Dad. Top Secret and all that. Which is why you shouldn't be here by the way," Ron finished lamely.

"I'm afraid that's my fault Ron," Harry said scrambling eggs.

"What Harry means is I put him in a bit of a tight spot," Arthur said. "I knew you were back and that Harry knew where you were. I'm afraid I blackmailed him into telling me. Told him I'd work on Molly about _that_ _thing._"

"I can't believe she's still mad about _that_," Harry said defensively.

"_That!?" _Ron squawked. "Harry, you and Ginny eloped right after she got out of Hogwarts! Mum about had kittens. Ginny wasn't even eighteen yet!"

"It was her idea!"

"At least we know who wears the pants," Hermione quipped. Harry gave her a dirty look.

"Kids!" Arthur said holding up his hands. "I'm sorry. You're adults and should be treated as such. But that's my point. Molly and I will always think of you as our kids and we worry about you. Especially your mother."

"Look Dad," Ron said plopping down next to his father, "I'm sorry about making you and mum worry. I am. I just can't tell you what we're doing. Can you trust me?"

"Of course son," Arthur said putting his arms around Ron and Hermione. "Just be safe." The two friends nodded their heads. "As for you Harry," the balding redhead said craning his neck to look at Harry, "I'm not sure I can help you however_._" Ron and Hermione chuckled while Harry's face dropped in disappointment.

* * *

The desk was strewn with books and parchment yet in the middle was a cleared spot with two shiny badges side by side. A bushy haired brunette was hunched over a parchment covered in runes and diagrams her quill scratching furiously. A look of intense, extremely focused concentration on her face.

"How's it going?"

"Aaargh!" Hermione yelled sitting up throwing down her quill.

"That bad huh?" the redhead asked with a sympathetic look.

"No Ron, that good! I had almost figured out how to link all the required spells until _someone_ broke my concentration. Ugh!" Hermione said in a huff. Ron's lips formed on O.

"I'll just let you get back to it then," Ron said turning to leave. He stopped abruptly and craned his neck to look behind the desk. "Shaggy, what are you doing in here?" Ron asked the huge dog. Shaggy lifted his large head up from where it had been lying on the sock monkey Hermione had given him and wagged his tail a couple times. "Traitor," the redhead said. The dog dropped his head when a large ginger cat snuck out from under Hermione's desk. The cat slowly walked up to the dog and placed a paw on its side. Shaggy thumped his tail a couple times. With a soft meow Crookshanks walked up on the dog's side, kneaded the mass of fur with his paws and laid down. "What the hell?" Ron said quizzically with his face screwed up.

"I told you they'd be friends," Hermione said with a very smug look. Ron shrugged.

"Right as always Hermione," Ron admitted. "I'll be in the Ops room. Rook and Gabby have come up with some very good information from their map." The tall young man was at the door when Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Ron!"

"Yes luv?"

"Why is my uniform different than the others? I thought you said I was part of S.W.A.T.," she said while looking down and picking at her new robes.

"Because you're the Advanced Magic Officer," Ron said in a tone that implied it should be obvious. When Hermione gave him a blank look Ron continued, "You're an _officer_. It's reflected in your pay. Don't worry. It's not a command position so you can't tell anyone what to do."

"What? I'm getting paid?" Hermione said with a look of surprise.

"Yeah, you don't think we do this for free do you?" Ron asked with a look of bewilderment.

"Oh, I didn't really think about it. I just wanted to help," she said scrunching up her face. Ron thought she looked very cute. Looking at him Hermione asked, "How much?"

"How much what?"

Rolling her eyes she asked again, "How much am I getting paid?"

"Didn't you read the paperwork Sarge had for you?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him. "Thousand galleons a month."

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed. "That's almost twice what I make at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

"You don't work there anymore," Ron said with a smirk. "You work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Department of Aurors, Special Wizarding and Tactics, Chief Ron Weasley. Me." Hermione stood up from her desk walking around to stand in front of the much taller young man.

"Haha," Hermione said placing her hands on Ron's chest. _Oh my, he has filled out nicely._ Ron reached up and ran his hands along the backs of her arms. "How much?"

"How much what?" Ron asked looking down confused. "I already told you how much you make."

"How much do you make?"

"That's kind of a personal question Hermione," Ron said. Hermione looked up at him from under her hair. _Merlin she's gorgeous._ Clearing his throat he said, "A bit more than that."

"A bit?" Hermione questioned softly while running her fingers across his chest.

"Twice," Ron said gulping. Hermione gave out a small mm-hmm reaching around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. _That's not fair._ "Plus hazard pay. And per diem. And reward money."

Hermione pulled back a little but left her arms around Ron's neck. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "Ron, that's a lot of money. What have you been doing with it?" she asked.

"Saving it. Don't really get a chance to spend it, what with being gone all the time," he said matter-of-factly. "Thought I might buy an interest in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when this is over."

"I think that's a great idea," Hermione said proudly.

"You do?"

"Mm-hmm," Hermione nodded as Ron pulled her closer. Ron lowered his head towards her as she closed her eyes. His hair brushed her cheek as his lips drew near hers.

"CHIEF!"

"Bloody hell," Ron said straightening. "Duty calls. I'll just let you get back to work then." With that he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out into the other room. Hermione sighed as she sat at her desk and picked up her quill.

* * *

¹Thanks Mr. Bilbo Baggins for that bit of oldness.


	28. Chapter 28

"_CHIEF_!"

Ron walked out into the main room to see his team looking at two men just inside the door from the hallway. They appeared to be in their mid-thirties and were dressed in Magical Law Enforcement Patrol robes.

"What are you lot doing in here?" Ron asked shortly. "This is a restricted area."

"Ron Weasley?" the larger man asked. Ron nodded his head and the man continued, "I'm Officer Davies and this is my partner Officer Robinson. We're here to serve you papers." Ron placed his hands on the back of a chair and gave a sigh of frustration.

"For what?"

The man that identified himself as Davies pulled a scroll from his robes and began to unroll it. Ron looked at Pops with a smirk. The man cleared his throat and read, "By order of the Wizengamot, Ronald Bilius Weasley is to appear before said body on the following charges: That on the Seventh of June, 2004, Mr. Weasley did have a confrontation with Barrister Bryan McLaggen. That said confrontation resulted in an assault consummated by a battery upon the person of Barrister McLaggen. That said confrontation ended in an act of menacing by Mr. Weasley. To answer the charges laid against him Mr. Weasley is to appear before the Wizengamot on the Fifth of July, 2004."

"That's the biggest pile of Thestral shit I've ever heard," Tex drawled. Officer Davies glanced over at the Texan as he rolled up the scroll placing it back in his robes.

"Fine," Ron said clenching his jaw. "Get out of here."

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley-"

"That's Chief Weasley to you," Lavender cut in forcefully.

"Uh, yes," the MLE officer said, "Chief Weasley, I'm afraid since the charges are crimes of violence that we have to take you into custody until your court date." Officer Davies took a step towards Ron. A chair chattered across the floor as Tex stood up with his hand drifting towards his hip. Rook's hand disappeared up a sleeve while Lavender slid behind the two MLE officers blocking the door to the hallway. Pops looked at the two men with lips drawn into a thin line and Neville hitched up the strap holding the sword to his back. The two men glanced about nervously. Although they were performing their official duties they weren't fools. These people were Aurors. The best of the best. Gulping Officer Davies said, "Chief Weasley if-"

"I can't go with you," Ron said hanging his head.

"Sir we don't-"

"Does the name Fenrir Greyback mean anything to you?" the redhead said from under his hair. Ron looked up turning his head towards the two men.

"No, I-"

"Yes," spoke Officer Robinson for the first time. His partner looked at him with a questioning look. The smaller man continued, "Samantha."

"He's the one that attacked Lil Sam?" Officer Davies said with a look of horror on his face.

"Samantha Robinson," Ron said in a flat, dead voice his knuckles white gripping the back of the chair. "Attacked in the village of Hogsmeade on the night of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Left for dead. Injuries resulting in partial paralysis and extensive scarring. No symptoms of lycanthropy. She should be going to Hogwarts this year."

The man named Robinson looked at the Chief Auror with watery eyes. "They, they won't let her go," he stammered.

Officer Davies pulled the scroll from his robes again. He turned it over in his hands several times before looking at his partner and saying, "Pity we couldn't locate Chief Weasley. I guess we'll have try again later."

"Yes," Officer Robinson said taking the scroll out of his partner's hands. Taking his wand from his robes he pointed it at the scroll. "_Incendio,_" said the smaller man. The scroll burst into flame and crumbled to dust. "Shame that we've lost the paperwork. Most unprofessional," he finished. The two Patrol Officers gave Ron a slight nod and headed to the door. Lavender stepped aside lifting her chin exposing the silvery scars of her neck.

"Officer Robinson," Ron said bringing the two men to a halt. "I swear on my brother's grave that Samantha will go to Hogwarts." Robinson nodded his head and the two men left.

"AAAAARRR!" roared the young man as he hurled the chair he'd been leaning on into the wall. The chair exploded into pieces. Ron looked around wildly breathing heavy.

"Chief," Pops said concerned placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"How many?" Ron choked. "How many lives have to be ruined?"

"Ron?"

Eyes turned to see Hermione standing in the door of her office with a look of concern on her face. The great dog Shaggy pushed past her and trotted up to his master. Ron knelt down to rub the beast's large head. As Shaggy began to lick the redhead's beard he looked up with a lopsided grin.

"Well Hermione, looks like I'll be needing legal counsel."

"What do you mean you need legal counsel?" the brunette said stepping rapidly over to Ron. "What's going on?"

"Seems McLaggen decided to press charges over our little incident the other day," Ron said standing up.

"I knew this would be trouble."

"He's a wanker," Ron said crossly.

"A very powerful one Ron! He has an almost unblemished conviction record," Hermione huffed.

"That's why I have you Hermione," the redhead said with a smile.

"I'm not a lawyer Ron."

"Yeah, but you helped Hagrid with the Buckbeak thing."

"We were kids! And we lost by the way," Hermione declared in frustration. Why Ron thought she could help him with this she had no idea. Hermione was about to explain to Ron how serious the situation was when Gabby came storming into the room muttering in rapid French. The young blonde stopped in the center of the room and looked about wildly. Hermione noticed the quarter-veela's facial features were very sharp and her eyes black as coal. Gabby's eyes settled on Tex. The Texan stepped back a little as she strode over to him. The tall man held up his hands defensively. Instead of doing violence to the man she drew Betsy from the holster at Tex's waist and spun around.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa there little lady," Tex said reaching over the short woman and plucking the Peacemaker from her small hands.

"Whoa is right Gabby," Ron said looking at his sister-in-law's sister. Gabby glared at him and Ron gave a start. Hacked off veelas freaked him out. Ron really didn't know how Bill dealt with it. "What's going on?" he asked. Gabby started rattling off in French. Ron held up his hands. "In English please," he said. The young woman closed her eyes taking several deep breaths. Her features softened and when she opened her eyes again some white had returned.

"I was returning from Records when I was stopped by zis pig. 'e said I must be a new girl," the young veela said with disgust. "I told 'im I was busy, but 'e was pushy. 'e 'eard my accent and tried to speak French. It was 'orrible. Zen 'e put 'is testicles on me-¹"

"WHAT!?" cried several people at once. Lavender headed for the door pushing up her sleeves. Tex spun Betsy's chamber and started after the dishwater blonde. Ron muttered "that bloody tosser" as he made for the door.

"ClackClackClack!"

All eyes turned to the strange clacking sound. Rook stood rock still with a very large knife² in his hand. The blade was eight inches long and made of a swirling metal. The handle was of the whitest ivory. The Romani's eyes were black as pitch and he almost seemed to vibrate with rage.

"Whoa!" Hermione said for the third time holding her hands. "Let's all just calm down and figure this out. I'm sure it's just a language thing." Turning to Gabby Hermione asked calmly, "Now what was that last part again?"

Gabby turned from the curly haired Romani and Hermione noticed that her features had softened and more white had returned to her eyes. With a huff Gabby said, "My Eenglish ees not so good. 'ow do you say? Like an octopus?"

"Tentacles!" Hermione said flapping her hands. "His tentacles," she repeated relieved.

"Yes, zat is it," Gabby agreed looking slightly abashed. Regaining her resolve she lifted her chin and stated boldly, "No one touches a Delacour. So I slapped 'im. Now I will go back and keel 'im." Without a word Rook started for the door. Tex, having holstered Betsy, reached out an arm and stopped the much smaller man.

"Wait Rook!" Hermione said urgently. "Let's not do anything hasty. We already have enough trouble with McLaggen," the brunette said raising an eyebrow at Ron. Hermione placed her hands to her temples and began pacing. _Think, Hermione, think. The last thing we need is a murder._ Suddenly Orla's words from a few days previous came back to her. Of course. There's more than one way to skin a kneazle.

"Nous Protégeons Les Nôtres," the clever witch said with a look of determination. "Leave PigLaggen to me."

* * *

¹The testicle/tentacle thing is borrowed from _Better Off Dead_ with John Cusack. The girl was French in the movie.  
²The knife is a navaja (sometimes called a carraca). Sometimes called a Gypsy Knife. It is a folding knife that is known for its distinctive clacking sound when opening. The sound struck fear in those that heard it.

A/N: Big thanks to lea59 for giving me the proper French for "We Protect Our Own". Guess you can't trust Yahoo! Babel Fish. :-p


	29. Chapter 29

Ron stared at the girl he had fallen in love with and saw the determined young women she had become. "Alright. Okay," the redhead said nodding, "Let's leave PigLaggen to Hermione. Let's get back to work everyone." Ron walked over to his young friend who still stood with anger pouring off of him. "Rook, might I have a word with you in the back room?" Ron asked. The dark haired Romani seemed to come to and nodded several times as Ron guided him towards the back.

Gabby's eyes followed the two men. She gave a start when her name was called. "Gabby," Hermione said from the doorway of her office, "Would you mind coming into my office? I need some assistance with the Chief's badges." The blonde veela nodded her head wringing her hands as she stepped into Hermione's chambers. Hermione followed the younger woman into her office and closed the door.

"_Are you alright?"_ the brunette asked.

"_You speak French! Oh, thank Merlin!"_ Gabby exclaimed rushing to embrace the other witch.

"_Yes, I was born in France. My parents and I often went on holiday there."_

_"Oh, English is so terrible. I sound so stupid," _the young woman said releasing Hermione going back to wringing her hands.

"_Gabrielle, you don't need to be embarrassed. Learning and speaking a foreign language is hard. You don't see Ron or Tex speaking French do you?" _Hermione said reassuringly. The blonde woman shook her head with a weak laugh and smile. "_Now that would be terrible," _Hermione added. Motioning for Gabby to take a seat Hermione said, "_So, I wanted to ask you. . ."_

* * *

"You can probably put that away yeah," Ron said after he and Rook were in the room used for interrogations.

"Oh, um, yeah," the Romani youth said with a start noticing the large knife was still in his hand. He pulled a lever folding the blade into the handle and secreting it up the sleeve of his robes.

"You all right mate?" Ron asked placing his hands on the younger man's shoulders and looking down at him. "You seemed a bit upset earlier."

The curly haired youth shrugged. "We Romani do not treat women like that. They are our mothers, wives, sisters and daughters. For an elder man to treat a woman such is despicable," said the youth taking a seat on the table in the room.

"That's it? Nothing else?" Ron asked taking a seat next to his young friend.

"What do you mean that's it?" Rook said with a note of agitation. "Gabby is one of us. We protect ours Chief. She deserves respect."

"Yes," Ron said placing a large hand on the other's shoulder. "Yes, she does. She's a very powerful witch," the redhead agreed. "I'm just wondering if there's something else going on. Gabby's a very attractive young women and she's a quarter-veela. I'm just wondering if, you know, it might be affecting you a little," Ron said casually.

The dark haired youth gave Ron a funny look. The redhead thought Gabby's veela blood might be affecting his young friend and wanted to make sure Rook was aware of it. As Ron watched the corners of Rook's mouth started to twitch. The twitch turned into a smile and a chuckle escaped from Rook's mouth. Before Ron knew what was happening Rook burst out laughing. "That's impossible Chief," Rook said merrily jumping off the table.

"What do you mean impossible," Ron said defensively. "I still get a little funny around Gabby's sister and she's been married to my brother for over five years and has two kids!"

"Chief, where do you think veela come from?" the Romani youth said with a twinkle in his eyes. Ron shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "From the Carpathian and Balkan mountains Chief," answered Rook, "The home of my people. My grandmother on my mother's side is veela as was my great-grandmother on my father's. Hell Chief, I'm more of a veela than she is," Rook finished with a laugh.

* * *

"That was somethin' else wasn't it?" Tex drawled walking up to the pony tailed blonde who was intently following a marker on the map.

"I'm sorry. What was what?" Lavender asked looking up at the scruffy Texan with pale blue eyes brushing some stray hair behind her ear. "Tex?" she repeated raising her brows.

"Uh, yeah," he said shaking his head. Rubbing the back of his neck he said, "I was just saying how the young 'uns were somethin' else earlier."

"Hmm," the pretty blonde said turning back to the map, "Well, that pig shouldn't have touched Gabby."

"Merlin Queen B! I'm not sayin' he shoulda," the gruff man said quickly. He placed his hands on the edge of the map table watching a marker move across the map. "My momma raised me ta be a gentleman. Merlin knows I was fixin' ta put a whoopin' on that McLaggen fella. I'm just sayin' that the way she came stormin' in here I thought she was gonna put the whoopin' on me."

Lavender turned around sitting against the map table. She placed a hand on the Texan's arm and said, "She'd never do that Tex. Gabby thinks you're sweet." The blond crossed her arms and screwed up her face saying, "Although, Rook looked a little scary. I mean, the way his eyes went all weird kind of freaked me out. He's just so _nice_ all the time. Seeing him like that kind of snapped me out of my anger you know."

"Yeah, I reckon I do," Tex said nodding his head. Looking over at the blonde he asked, "Do ya reckon Ms. Hermione can take care of that McLaggen fella?"

"Oooohhh, if I know Hermione McLaggen will regret the day he crossed S.W.A.T."

"Come on," Tex said standing, "Let's go get some eyeballs on Rowle."

* * *

"So, what, you can seduce women using your veela powers?" Ron asked screwing up his face.

"Nah, Chief, I use my natural charm and good looks to do that," the dark haired youth said with a wink. "Seriously, it doesn't work like that for men," the youth said hopping back up on the table next to Ron. "When a man has veela blood in him it makes him immune to a veela's power. While other men are drooling over themselves a man with veela blood just sees a normal woman."

"All right," Ron said. "I'll buy that but Gabby's not a normal woman is she?" asked the redhead bumping shoulders with the younger man. The young man gave out a deflated sigh.

"No, she's not," Rook said with a hurt tone. "Not that it matters. I'm Romani and she's like French royalty. I'm surprised I'm allowed in the same room as her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Chief, I'm Romani," said Rook in a tone saying that should explain everything. "Look, I know you and Ms. Granger and the others don't care but if I wasn't wearing this uniform I couldn't even walk into most places in Daigon Alley. There's a lot of prejudice and fear when it comes to my people."

"That's a load of rubbish," Ron said. Rook glared at the older redhead. "Look," he continued, "I don't know about how your people are treated. Although that sounds like a bunch of rubbish too. I'm saying it's rubbish if you think Gabby cares about that nonsense. Look at her sister Fluer. She married my brother and my family was poorer than dirt and we were in the thick of a war."

Ron jumped off the table placing his hands on the Romani's shoulders. Stooping down Ron's steel blue eyes looked into the youth's dark ones. After a few seconds he said, "Listen to me. I'm talking to as your friend and from my own experience and mistakes. If you have feelings for Gabby tell her. Alright?" Rook nodded his head a few times dropping his eyes. "Alright," Ron said dropping his hands, "Come on. Let's take a look at your map." The Romani youth hopped off the table and Ron guided him out the door.

A/N: I've noticed that the last couple of chapters have had a lot of head nodding. Hopefully our heroes will regain their powers of speech soon.


	30. Chapter 30

As Ron and the younger S.W.A.T. member walked back into the ops room the redhead asked the senior Auror, "Pops, what's the latest?" The experienced Auror looked up from a number of files spread out on a desk with a questioning look at the Chief with eyes darting towards the Romani youth. The lanky redhead mouthed 'it's ok' as he stopped to look at the map.

"QB and Tex went to put eyes on Rowle for awhile, Neville and Ace are following up on some worthless leads and Gabby is assisting Ms. Granger with your badge project," Pops said succinctly.

"Right. So, Rook, how's this thing work?" Ron asked glancing over the map of England. It was fairly detailed with many small markers on it.

"Just a map really," Rook shrugged. "Useful bit is the zoom function," he said placing his wand on London saying '_maginificus'. _The view zoomed in several times as Rook repeated the incantation and Ron was looking at the outside of the Ministry building in muggle London.

"Wicked."

Rook gave him a smile. "Gabby did the charm work," he said. Ron couldn't help but note the tone of pride in his voice. "Reductus," the youth said and the map zoomed out a level. Ron took out his wand and zoomed the map out until England was once more shown. The redhead's blue eyes scanned the map noting the placement of the red markers that indicated a Greyback sighting or attack. There were dozens, maybe hundreds, of them.

"How many years back did you go?" Ron asked.

"Seven. Gabby was coming back from records with more when. . ." Rook trailed off clenching his jaw.

"This is great work. You two did an excellent job," Ron said clapping the smaller man on the back hoping to distract him. "Let's see," the redhead muttered scratching his beard. "What've you been up to you great dirty bastard." After studying the map for several minutes Ron zoomed in on an area in Scotland. "What's all this?" he asked.

"That would be the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade," Rook answered.

"The Bastard seems quite fond of the area," Ron mused. He looked up at the sound of Hermione's office door opening. A calmer Gabby joined the group at the map table. The two youngest S.W.A.T. members looked at each other furtively before Rook spoke.

"He won't be there Chief. Those are all pre-war sightings. Besides, Gabby and I went and paid the centaurs a visit," Rook explained.

"Oh yeah, helpful lot," Ron snarked.

"It ees strange," Gabby said furrowing her brow. "Zey were very 'elpful. Zey spoke most respectfully to Rook," she said while giving the Romani a queer look.

"Well, the centaurs and my people have a lot in common," Rook said dismissively. Ron gave the dark eyed man a questioning look. Rook explained, "We're both nomadic, tribal people who place a lot of value in signs and portents of the future. We also share the pleasure of being ostracized by the magical community. No, Firenze told us Greyback is _persona non grata_ in the Forbidden Forest. If the Bastard ever sets foot there again he'll be turned into a pin cushion."

"Always liked Firenze," the redhead said. "This is interesting," Ron said zooming on a different part of the map. "Hey, that's the Forest of Dean."

"Yeah, Chief. Lot's of activity there. Probably a good place to start," affirmed Rook. Ron studied the markers. _Bloody hell, _he thought. _It can't be._

"Wait a minute. Isn't that Rowle's tracking marker?" the S.W.A.T. Chief asked excitedly. Rook, Pops, Gabby and Ron watched as the red flag that indicated the Deatheater Rowle approached the edge of the Forest of Dean. Ron zoomed in on the map and then . . .the flag disappeared.

"What the hell?" Ron said dazed. "HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed towards her office. Seconds later the brunette came rushing out of her office with her hair flying about.

"What is it?! What happened?!" she asked in an urgent tone.

"You're bloody tracking charm's broke!"

"Don't you yell at me Ron Weasley!" Hermione shouted red in the face. The others watched as their chief's demeanor changed in an instant.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the redhead said contritely. "I forgot myself. This is important. Look," Ron said pointing at the table.

"The Forest of Dean," Hermione said quietly. She remembered all too well what had happened there.

"Yeah. See all the activity markers?" Ron said excitedly. The clever witch nodded her head. The Chief said, "We were looking over the map and noticed the activity there. Thought it might be a good place to investigate. Then, Rowle's tracking marker showed up heading right for the forest. As soon as it reached the edge it disappeared!"

"Okay. Okay," Hermione said holding up her hands. "I'll check the spells. Make sure everything's working." Ron nodded his head and started walking around the room rubbing his beard. Hermione took out her wand and started checking the tracking link.

"It's. . .it's gone," she said stunned.

"FUCK!" screamed the fiery redhead knocking a lamp off a desk causing it to shatter on the floor. The member's of the Chief's team knew he had a temper. They also knew he was in a right state at the moment. As they watched the Chief seethe a tall man strode into the room tailed by an angry looking blonde.

"How could you just lose him?! You're supposed to be some kind of tracker!" the women screamed at the man's back. The man stopped and spun around with a dangerous gleam in his eye. He threw his hat to the ground and ran his hand through short cropped blond hair.

"Listen here Ms. Brown," the Texan said pointing a long finger at the blonde's face. "I might not be the smartest feller but I can track a hawk in the sky on a clear day.¹ What I can't do is track someone that's apparated."

"He didn't apparate _Tex," _the pony tailed blonde said with her hands clenched into fists at her side. "We would've heard a _pop_." The muscles in the tall Texans jaw flexed several times before he turned to the tall Weasley.

"Bad news Chief," Tex said, "Rowle is-"

"Gone."

* * *

¹A little something from _The Princess Bride_.


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione found Ron sitting on the floor behind her desk with his eyes closed. He was leaning against the wall and his long legs were stretched out under her desk. Shaggy was half in his master's lap and a great ginger cat sprawled across the dog. It was an explosion of red and orange hair and fur. With one hand Ron rubbed the knuzzle's large head while petting the kneazle with the other. This elicited tail wagging from the former and loud purring from the latter. The brunette would have giggled had she not known how upset the redhead was. Coming around the desk she sat down. Pulling Crookshanks into her lap she leaned her head against Ron's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked resuming petting the ginger cat.

"I screwed up Hermione," Ron sighed tilting his head over to rest on the bushy haired brunette. _How's she get her hair to smell so good_, he thought. "Harry and Lavender were right. Rowle should have been locked up in Azkaban. Now he's back out there and we've got nothing to show for it," the redhead said dejectdly. S.W.A.T. had mobilized after Lavender and Tex's report. The Forest of Dean was too large to search in its entirety so the team concentrated on the area of Rowle's last sighting. Several hours later they had nothing. Ron cancelled their search when night fell.

"I know he's in there Hermione. He's got to be. We have to be careful. If the Bastard thinks we're getting close he'll take off again," Ron said tiredly. The redhead abruptly pushed the great mass of fur off of him and stood up. Ron reached down and helped Hermione up.

"I'm uh, I'm going to start dinner," Ron said hesitantly. "You coming?"

"Um, no," Hermione said softly, "I'm going to do a bit more on the badges. I'll be down in a bit." The tall redhead nodded his head and made to leave. Stopping he turned back to Hermione, lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her softly on the lips. He dropped her chin and turned towards the door. Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand. Ron looked at the brunette who gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him. Ron gave a small smile back and left the office with his great dog close behind him. The brunette sunk into the chair at her desk. Crookshanks jumped up on the desk in front of her with a meow.

"Oh Crookshanks, what are we going to do with him?"

* * *

Several members of S.W.A.T. were working out the day's frustrations in the training area. Being the youngest and least experienced members of the team Ron was working with Rook and Gabby. Ron was revising some basic protective spells when he looked up to see Hermione walking over.

"Hi, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just doing a little practice," Ron said, "You know. Blowing off some steam. I was just having Rook and Gabby practice their shield charms."

"Oh, can I try?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ron said with a smirk. He turned and walked several feet away. "Ready?" the redhead asked. The brunette nodded her head while pulling her wand out of her robes.

"_Stupefy!"_

"Reflectus!" Hermione countered with a swipe of her wand. The red stunner bounced off a silvery field striking Ron and sending him sprawling to the ground. Hermione ran to him followed closely by Rook and Gabby. Kneeling beside the prone body of the lanky redhead Hermione said, "Ron are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Uhh," Ron groaned sitting up. "Bloody hell Hermione. Couldn't you just use a normal _Protego_ like everybody else?" Ron glared at the two youths who were stifling laughs with their hands at their chief's predicament.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione said helping Ron to his feet. "I found the spell while I was working on the badges and I thought I'd give it a try."

"Yeah, how's that coming?" Ron asked dusting himself off. In response Hermione held up two badges. She pinned one to Ron's robes and the other to her own.

"So," she said in what Ron liked to think of as Hermione's professor voice, "These are Rook and Gabby's badges so you be Rook and I'll be Gabby. All you have to do is touch the badge with your wand and say the name of the person you want to speak to. Each badge is keyed to that person. Like this," Hermione said touching the badge on her robes with her wand and saying Rooks name. As she did so Hermione's voice was heard from the badge on Ron's chest.

"Wicked," he said with a grin. Placing the tip of his wand against the badge he said, "Gabby can you hear me." From the badge on Hermione's robes was heard a scratchy, "Gab- c-n -ou --ar me." Ron furrowed his brow in disappointment.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said walking up to the tall redhead. She leaned towards Ron and breathed on the badge on his chest. She then took the sleeve of her robe and buffed the badge vigorously. "I had to use a variation of the communication mirror spell," she said by way of explanation. "You have to keep the badge clean. Try it again." Ron once placed the tip of his wand to the badge. This time his voice came out crystal clear from the badge on Hermione's robes.

"You're brilliant. You know that right?" Ron said with a huge grin. Hermione beamed back at him. "How long to do the others?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Well, if I had someone to help with the charms I could probably do them all in a day," she said.

"Gabby can help you then," Ron said. "She's ace at charms." The young veela blushed slightly at the praise but nodded her head at Hermione. "I've got something else for you Hermione. Come take a look at this," he said as he motioned for the others to follow. The small group walked over to the Apparation Grid. Ron picked up three of the staffs she had seen lying there the first time she came to the warehouse. After handing a staff to Rook and Gabby Ron guided Hermione into a grid marked with her name.

"Alright Hermione, apparate somewhere and then come right back," Ron said. Hermione gave him a questioning look. "Just do it," he said. Instead of arguing Hermione did as he asked. With a pop she disappeared and then came back. She looked around and saw that the three Aurors had formed a triangle with Hermione standing in the center. They were holding the staffs in front of them. Ron touched the small glass cube on the top of his staff causing it to glow a soft blue. Rook and Gabby did the same. "Okay, now apparate again," Ron said. Hermione, confused, apparated. Or tried to. Instead she spun in place nearly losing her balance and falling over.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked glancing about.

"Anti-Apparation Net," Ron stated. "Keeps people from apparating from the area inside the staffs. Only one problem," Ron said as he motioned to Gabby and Rook. The three Aurors stepped back from Hermione so there was about ten feet between. "Go ahead and apparate Hermione," Ron said nodding his head at her. With a turn and pop she was gone.

"Why didn't it work that time?" Hermione asked after she popped back into the square marked with her name.

"The Professor never got it to work over any kind of distance," Ron said with disgust throwing the staff to the ground. "The things are bloody useless. The idea was to be able to keep the Bastard from blinking out of a building or camp. Doesn't do any good if you've got to be standing on top him to do it," Ron said in a huff.

"So you want me to figure out how to make them work over long distances?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," Ron said innocently. "If you can do my stinking badges you can do anything."

"Okay Ron," Hermione said with a smile. "I'll see what I can do."

"Come on. Smells like the Shepherd's Pie is done."


	32. Chapter 32

Ron was walking around outside the building that Lavender had previously staked out. After the team had spent the day searching the Forest of Dean he had decided to come by the brownstone. He didn't really expect to find anything new. He was just hoping for some clue to the whereabouts of the Deatheater Rowle and ultimately Greyback. The redhead decided he would head back to headquarters and see how Hermione was coming along with the communication badges. He turned to look at the building one last time.

"Where are you you great dirty bastard?" Ron sighed.

"Right here." Before Ron could turn around the world went black.

* * *

Hermione was at her desk with brow furrowed. The desk was still covered in books but a staff laid across it instead of gold badges. The clever witch had finished the badges much quicker than she thought possible thanks to Gabby. The young veela was exceptional at charms and had made the work easy. It was easy to see how Gabby had managed to become a Maginaire at such a young age. As she sifted through a pile of scrolls she heard her office door bang open. She looked up to see a dishevelled Harry.

"Hermione, where's Ron?" the green eyed man said.

"Oh, Harry, I'm not sure. I've been working in here all day. Why?" Hermione asked. Before Harry could answer a bespectacled redhead stepped around him.

"I was at the Burrow having tea with Mum," Percy said. "Mum's always looking at that clock. Well, Ron's hand moved to _mortal peril_. Mum went spare. I had to give her a sleeping draught. Of course, I immediately came to Harry after that." Hermione stood up from her desk and rushed past the two men who quickly followed her.

"Pops, where's Ron?" Hermione asked the senior Auror urgently. Noticing her tone the experienced Auror stood up from his desk.

"He mentioned something about checking out the old stake-out site. Why?" Pops asked his concern mounting seeing Director Potter and the redheaded man beside him that could only be a Weasley.

"What's going on?" asked the dark haired Romani. "Hermione?" he asked but the bushy haired brunette was rushing out of the room. The others chased after her to see her sliding down a fire pole.

Hermione entered the warehouse and looked about. Seeing what she was looking for she rushed over to the pony tailed blonde.

"Lavender, I need to go to the stake-out sight," the brunette said.

"Why?" asked the blonde confused.

"Ron might be in trouble. Pops said that's were he's at," Hermione explained.

"TEX!" yelled the blonde across the room. The Gryfinndor grabbed Hermione by the arm and walked to the Apparation Grid. "You can side-along with me," explained the blonde. Rook and Gabby took there places as Tex came and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Come on Harry. You're with me," Tex said as he positioned them in the grid.

Hermione looked at Percy and said, "Stay here. We'll be right back."

"On my mark," Pops said. "Ready, ready, mark." With a pop S.W.A.T. vanished.

* * *

Ron woke with pain throbbing through his skull. Shaking his head and blinking his eyes the Auror assessed his situation. He was firmly tied to a hard wooden chair placed in the center of a dirty room. A single muggle light hung from the ceiling flickering. The coarse ropes bit into his naked flesh. _Bloody hell! I'm naked,_ Ron thought. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Well, well, well," a raspy voice said from behind him. "Ginger. This is a pleasant surprise," said the voice as the person it belonged to stepped out in front of the bound Auror. The filthy form of Greyback stared at the young Weasley as two other men stepped into the light. "I was hoping one of your little helpers would come along but this is so much better," the werewolf grinned exposing dirty brown teeth.

"The others will be here soon," Ron said defiantly. The hulking form of Greyback stepped up and swiped his claw like nails across the redheads chest. Ron cried out as rivulets of blood ran out of four deep cuts.

"I don't think so Ginger," snarled Greyback. "There's no tracking charm on you," he said with an evil smirk. "Oh yes," continued the filthy man, "Dolohov found your little spell. Of course, I had to punish Rowle." The werewolf looked over to other two men in the room. Ron's eyes folllowed and he saw the huge blonde Deatheater's face was heavily bruised.

"Those are interesting scars on your arms Ginger," Greyback said standing in front of Ron. He added, "I think you could use some more." Then the pain started.

* * *

S.W.A.T. appeared in front of the brownstone they had previously staked out. The team, with practiced efficiency, spread out. Dark detectors and anti-concealment charms were cast and used. In less than a minute the team had secured the area and called an all clear.

"Your stake-out was my parent's house?" Hermione asked incredulously. No one answered as the team members were intently watching Tex. The tall Texan had his hat off and was on his hands and knees looking about. At one point the lanky blond sniffed the ground.

"He was ambushed," declared the Texan defeated as he stood up.

"How do you know?" Harry asked concern touching his voice.

"No sign of a struggle. Chief would never go down without a fight," Tex stated. "There were two of 'em. One of 'em was a big fella."

"Rowle," Lavender said angrily. Tex then strode past Harry and stooped down to pick something up off the ground. He turned to the group with a broken wand in his hand.

"They've got the Chief."

* * *

Ron blinked trying to clear the blood from his eye. The other had swollen shut long ago. Greyback stood before him licking blood off his knuckles.

"Well, Ginger, you're a tough bastard. I'll give you that," said the werewolf.

"I'm not afraid to die," Ron choked out past bloody lips. The werewolf strode up grabbing Ron's head between his huge hands. Greyback's grey eyes stared into Ron's blue.

"I'm not going to kill you," spat Greyback. Eye's locked onto Ron's the beast growled out, "You've been far too much trouble. I'm going to punish you. The moon is full in two days. I'm going to turn you Ginger. I'm going to make you pay. You'll be my special pet. Once a month, when the wolf takes you, I'm going to give you a child. A girl. And you'll kill her. And then, after a year, when you've developed a taste for flesh I'm going to give you that little girly you're so fond of." Ron jerked his head violently and strained at the ropes binding him. Greyback laughed as he released Ron's head. Stepping away from Ron the werewolf said, "I thought you'd like that."

"They'll find you," Ron said, "And they'll kill you."

"They haven't found me in forty years. Now they'll never find you," said Greyback with an evil grin. "You two have your fun," the werewolf said to the two men. "But if you kill him you'll be next," Greyback said. With one last look at Ron the werewolf walked out the room.

"Looks like I get a little payback Scabior," the huge blond said to the other Snatcher.

"Yeah," Scabior said pulling a knife while he stepped towards Ron. "Just don't get carried away. Greyback wants him alive."

"Doesn't mean he has to be in one piece."

* * *

The mood in the ops room was suffocating. Hermione paced back and forth wringing her hands. "We'll find him Hermione," Harry said.

"How Harry!? How!" the brunette shouted. It had been hours since Percy had arrived with the news that Ron's clock hand was pointing at mortal peril. An extensive search of Hermione's parents' house provided no clue to where Ron had been taken. Hermione was glaring at Harry with tears in her eyes when she felt something furry in her hand. Looking down she saw the sad brown eyes of Shaggy looking up at her. Dropping to her knees the brunette threw her arms around the massive dog. "Oh Shaggy," she sobbed into his fur.

"Wait Hermione!" Harry said excitedly rushing over to the pair. "Remember what Hagrid said?"

The brunette pulled away from the dog and looked at his large head. Harry watched as the clever witch thought about Hagrid and Shaggy. As realization dawned on her face Hermione said, "Shaggy, can you find master?" The great dog barked and licked the tears from Hermione's cheeks. The powerful witch stood and grabbed the great dog's collar. "Right," she said, "Everybody grab dog." S.W.A.T. gathered around the great beast taking a handful of fur with their wands in their free hands.

"Hold on," Hermione said with a determined look. "Shaggy, find master." With a pop S.W.A.T. was gone as a tuft of red fur drifted to the ground.

The group wasn't prepared for the experience of travelling by knuzzle. As they reappeared a few stumbled and everyone tried to regain their bearings. Everyone felt the hackles raise on the great dog as he let out a deep, guttural growl. Suddenly the dog leaped forward with a vicious snarl. S.W.A.T saw two men standing in front of a chair were a naked man was bound. The great red beast's paws slammed into the man holding a knife to the redhead. As the man frantically rolled over to get up the giant jaws of the enraged dog locked on to the back of man's head. With a vicious shake Shaggy lifted the man into the air. With another shake of his great head a sickening crack was heard and the man went limp.

The giant Deatheater Rowle came out of his stunned shock with a start. Before he could raise his wand Hermione blasted the blonde man through the wall. In an instant the others had secured the room. Hermione rushed to the bound redhead. Coming in front of the chair Hermione gasped.

"Oh my god, what have they done to you?" Hermione said. Her hands futilely pulled at the ropes as her eyes filled with water. In moments she couldn't see through her tears.

"I got'em. I got'em. I got'em. . ."Ron muttered over and over. Lavender and Tex had come over and unbound their chief.

"Ms. Hermione," the Texan said while craddling the bleeding redhead in his arms. "Ms. Hermione, I'm apparating the Chief to headquarters. You come with Harry," he said. Hermione nodded her head numbly. As Harry placed his arms around Hermione Tex disapparated.

Hermione reappeared with Harry in the warehouse S.W.A.T. used as their headquarters. She saw the tall Texan carrying the bloody, naked body of Ron to the back where Ernie had set up his field hospital.

"DOC! DOC! HELP!" bellowed the Texan. Hermione sprinted across the room as Ernie came out of a small office.

"What's goin--Bloody hell! Put him over here quick!" the Hufflepuff exclaimed. Tex laid Ron across a table as Ernie began running his wand up and down Ron's body. Hermione held a hand to her mouth as blood turned the white sheets red.

"I got'em. I got'em. . ."

"What's he saying?" Rook said his hands holding Ron's head still.

"Sarge!" Ernie yelled. The small elf instantly appeared. Her eyes went wide with horror when they saw her Chief on the table. "Get me Doc Chang now!" screamed the team medic. With a pop the elf disappeared.

"I got'em. . .I got'em . . ."

Harry was holding Hermione tight when Winky reappeared with a dark haired woman.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I was with a patient. Oh merlin," she said rushing to the table beside Ernie who was working frantically. "What's going on Ernie?" the Ravenclaw asked pushing up her sleeves.

"I got'em. . . I got'em . . .I got'em"

"It's bad. He's lost a lot of blood," Doc said. Suddenly Ron's arms shot up grabbing the sides of Rook's head. A steel blue eye stared out of Ron's swollen face into the Romani's dark ones.

"Bring me everyone," Ron said.

"What do you mean everyone Chief?"

"EVERYONE!"¹

Ron's arms dropped to his sides as he started twitching and jerking violently.

* * *

¹Borrowed from the movie _The Professional_


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione was slumped in a chair on the side of the bed Ron was laid in clasping his hand in hers. The redhead was heavily bandaged and breathing evenly in a deep sleep. Hermione looked up at the sound of the door opening. She watched as Rook walked over to the bed. The young Romani looked tenderly on the redhead and brushed some stray hair off his forehead.

"You love him don't you," Hermione said sitting up in her chair. The dark haired youth looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Do you know why I'm here Hermione?" Rook asked.

"Um, Ron said they freed you from a bandit camp. That your people felt they owed him a life debt," she answered a little uncomfortably.

"That's kind of true," the youth said pulling up a chair and sitting down on the opposite side of the bed from Hermione. "Chief always plays down what he's done. Sometimes I think he doesn't understand himself. It is true he freed me. If that was all there was to it I wouldn't be here. The Chief would have gotten a thank you and goodbye. But first I think you should know why I was in that camp," Rook said. Clasping his hands together Rook sighed and said, "I was in that camp because I failed in my duty to my sister."

"I don't understand," the bushy haired brunette said.

"My little sister is the heart, the hope, of my people. She was placed in my trust as her guardian. This was a great honor. As her guardian it was my duty to protect her when she traveled," the Romani explained. "It was during a short trip to see our grandmother when we were ambushed by Snatchers. I don't think they knew who they had captured. If they had they might have acted differently. The Snatchers just thought they had a beautiful young girl. Do you know what Greyback does with young girls?" Rook asked angrily.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly.

"So, you see," the dark eyed youth said, "it's not my life I owe the Chief. It's the life of my people. Our very hearts. It's a debt that must be paid in blood." Rook stood looking on the youngest Weasley male. "The team will be gone for several days. You'll watch him won't you?" asked the young man. Hermione nodded her head and watched as Rook walked out the door.

"So, how is he?" asked the pony tailed blonde. The rest of S.W.A.T was gathered around the short Romani with anxious faces.

"Sleeping. Everyone knows what to do?" he asked. The gathered heads nodded in unison. With one last look at the room were their chief lay S.W.A.T. quietly went their separate ways.

* * *

Hermione had fallen asleep slumped on Ron's bed with his hand in one of her's and her wand in the other. She was awoken by a tickling under her nose and opened her eyes to a mass of ginger fur.

"Meow."

"Crookshanks, what do you want?" the brunette asked groggily. In response the large squash faced cat meowed again. "I'll feed you later," Hermione huffed. Not being satisfied with this response the ginger cat scratched the young witch's hand. "Ow!" she exclaimed dropping her wand. The clever cat quickly snatched up the witch's wand in his mouth and jumped off the table.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione hissed. The ginger cat gave his owner a look and then ran out the door. Curious, Hermione gave Ron a loving look and hustled out the door calling after her cat. As she left the medlcal room she saw the bushy tail of Crookshanks dashing over towards the cots of the sleeping area.

"Honestly Crookshanks, what is your problem?" she huffed walking up to her and Ron's cots. Crookshanks had ran up to Shaggy's bed and dropped Hermione's wand. The ginger cat then gently pawed at the side of the great dog whose head was lying on the sock monkey she had given him. Then she saw it. Blood. Lots and lots of blood.

"Oh puppy!" Hermione gasped as she dropped down beside the giant dog. Instantly she saw the hilt of a knife sunk deep into the dog's shoulder. The same knife that was held against his master. Blood red mixed with red fur. "You're hurt! Merlin you're hurt!" Crookshanks meowed in concern for his friend. Hermione went to pull the knife from Shaggy's shoulder when Ron's words came back to her. _There's just more to healing than wand work__. _In desperation Hermione tried to lift the great dog but couldn't budge him. Shaggy grunted.

"Get up! Get up! I can't lift you!" Hermione cried. Seeing her wand dropped at the red dog's giant paws she snatched it up. "_Levicorpus_!" she said with a movement of her wand. Nothing happened. "_Levicorpus! Levicorpus! Levicorpus!_" she said desperately. "Why isn't it working?" asked the witch wiping at her eyes.

"_Levicanus_!"

With a glow the giant dog lifted from the floor. Standing, Hermione quickly walked across the warehouse with the giant dog floating in front of her. Crookshanks followed closely behind with his bushy tail held high. She gently lowered Shaggy onto the table that had previously held his master.

"Ernie! Ernie! Wake up!" Hermione shouted shaking the sleeping Hufflepuff who had the small hand of Cho Chang's in his. The broad shouldered youth shot up looking about wildly.

"What is it?! Is the Chief okay?" he asked as he looked at the magical monitoring devices on the table. Chang sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"It's Shaggy," Hermione choked motioning towards the dog on the table. "He's hurt."

The former DA member spun in his chair to look at the table where the dog lie. Blood had started to pool once again staining the sheets red.

"Well, I, um," he stammered getting up from his chair, "I'm not a vet. I don't know-"

"You fix him!" yelled Hermione. "You fix him Ernie! You fix him!" The young Hufflepuff nodded his head as he moved over to check on the great dog. Cho had walked over embracing the brunette.

"You fix him! He has to be okay. He has to," the young witch sobbed. As the S.W.A.T. medic prepared to pull the knife from the shoulder of his Chief's dog he had a feeling Hermione was not talking about it.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hermione?"

The bushy haired brunette gave a start at her name. She looked up and saw a balding, slightly pot-bellied man standing at the door to Ron's room. Hermione jumped up from her chair rushing over to the man and throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Dad!" cried Hermione. Arthur quickly wrapped his arms around the young woman he had come to think of as a daughter. He was slightly surprised with her greeting but pleased as well. With comforting shushing sounds he stroked the young woman's hair.

"Are you alright dear?" he asked in his caring voice. The young woman nodded into his shoulder. "How is my son?" he asked. The brunette pulled away from the older man and looked over at the bedridden redhead.

"He's okay. Doc was able to heal his wounds since they were non-magical," Hermione said with a sniff. "He's been asleep. Doc says it's probably due to the trauma."

"And how are you?" the elder Weasley asked holding the young witch at arms length.

"I'm okay," the brunette said nodding her head. "How is Mrs. Weasley?"

"Molly is doing better now that Ron's clock hand is on _home_," Arthur said while walking over to the bed with Hermione. Hermione gave him a questioning look. The Weasley patriarch laid his large hand on his son's forehead and said, "Home is were the heart is Hermione and if I am not mistaken Ron's heart is with you. It is difficult for Molly, and myself, to let go. Ron, out of all our children, has had the hardest go of it I think."

"Well," the greying redhead said, "I best be going. Molly will want to know how her baby is. You'll let me know when he wakes up?" The brunette nodded her head and Arthur kissed the top of the young woman's head. "Get some rest dear," he said in a fatherly tone and the brunette quietly agreed. As Arthur was leaving he turned at the door to look on his son one more time. Hermione had climbed onto the bed and was curled up against the long form of his son.

With a small smile Arthur quietly closed the door.

* * *

A bottle of Ogden's sat on the ebony coffee table as Harry sat back in the sofa with a full tumbler in his hands. He was lifting the glass to his lips when the hearth flared with green flames.

"Harry! What are you doing?" asked a short redhead.

"Drinking."

The youngest Weasley's lips went thin. Throwing down her Harpies kit she stomped over snatching the half empty bottle from the table. As she stoppered the bottle and walked over to the liquor cabinet she asked, "Why?"

"Ron almost died today."

"What?!" Ginny said spinning around and rushing over to the couch. "What do you mean he almost died?"

Rubbing his face Harry looked at his young wife. He said, "You know how he's been working on the Greyback case?" The young Harpies star nodded her head. "Well," Harry continued, "Ron fell into a trap. Ambush. Something. I don't know but some how he was captured by the great dirty bastard." Ginny gasped as she knelt down beside the sofa.

"Yeah, we couldn't find him," Harry said choking up. He rubbed at his eyes and continued, "We...we couldn't find him. He was gone and I didn't know what to do." Ginny climbed up beside her husband and cradled his head as tears started to escape the Auror's eyes.

"Ssshhh Harry. It's okay," she soothed.

"If Ron didn't have that dog we would have lost him," Harry blubbered. Ginny pulled back and looked at him confused. "Shaggy found him Ginny. Shaggy found his master just like Hagrid said," Harry explained. "Shaggy took us to Ron. It was bad love. They'd done horrible things to him. There was so much blood. But they took care of him. They saved him."

"Who Harry? Who saved him?" asked the fiery redhead.

"S.W.A.T.. S.W.A.T. and Hermione did."

An hour later Ginny had finally coaxed her husband to bed. She looked down on her sleeping messy haired husband. "I don't blame you Harry," she said softly. "I blame Ron. Time for a Weasley Family Intervention," she finished as she left the room to send some owls.

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the mountains as the short cropped redhead sat at the kitchen table of his small cottage. Charlie was looking forward to inoculating the new Common Welsh Green hatchlings with the help of the new intern. Suddenly said intern wrapped her arms around him. Blonde hair fell into his face with the smell of lilacs.

"Good mornin' darlin'."

"Good morning," he answered turning to pull the blonde into his lap with a squeal. Charlie was just starting a proper snog when an owl landed on the table. The blue eyed woman jumped up from his lap and started breakfast as he pulled the note from the owl's leg.

"I have to go. Family emergency," the redhead said giving the woman a quick kiss before rushing out the door. The blonde watched the broad back of the dragonkeeper as it retreated down the path. Picking up the note the woman read the short missive.

_Come home.  
G_

"Well, you're a keeper aren't you Charlie Weasley."

* * *

Ron's eyes fluttered then sprung open. His head jerked around in terror until his eyes fell on something familiar. Something safe.

"Hermione," he exhaled. They found him. She found him. He was safe. The redhead closed his eyes and opened them again. Looking down at the brunette curled against him he ran his hand through what used to be too bushy hair. Now he was amazed with the soft brown mane that belonged to the woman he had known for so long.

"Hermione," Ron said again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done that's ever made you cry. I'm sorry for first year and the Yule ball. I'm sorry for Lavender. I'm sorry I'm not here for you." As he spoke tears fell down his cheeks.

"Mmm, Ron?" the brunette said lifting her head from sleep. "Oh Ron!" Hermione exclaimed springing up to pepper the redhead's wet face with kisses. Just as he was starting to enjoy himself Hermione pulled back and started punching him in the shoulder and chest.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again. Ron. Weasley!"

"Ow Hermione! That hurts. I'm a wounded man here," Ron said with a grin grabbing the witch's wrists. Hermione tried to pull free but settled for collapsing into the redheaded Auror instead.

"I was so scared Ron," she said with a sniff.

"I was too luv," Ron said stroking her hair. Hermione looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Not of dying," the redhead said with a gulp. "I mean, Fred was there with me ya know. Like a knew he'd be there for me if it came to that." Pushing himself up into a sitting position Ron continued looking into Hermione's eyes, "I was afraid of you not knowing how much I love you. That I'd never get the chance to take you on a proper date. That we'd never have a life together."

Throwing her arms around his neck Hermione declared, "We will Ron. We will." Ron folded his long arms around the petite brunette and held her. He would never let her go. Never. After a long moment Ron spoke.

"Where's Rowle?"

Hermione pulled away and averted her eyes. "He's dead," she said. Her mind flashed back to Ron's rescue. Of the hex she used to blast the huge blond through the wall. Of the anger and fear behind the spell that took the last breath from the Deatheater.

"And Scabior?"

"Shaggy. . .Shaggy broke his neck," Hermione said glancing at Ron. "He saved you Ron. Shaggy brought us to you."

Closing his eyes Ron fell back into the pillows. With a sigh he said, "I know where he is."

"What?"

"I know where he is. I know where Greyback hides," the redhead said sitting up and taking the brunette's hand. "When I was being. . .when I was being tortured Greyback threatened me. He described what he was going to do with me. I could see his thoughts. I saw his hiding place."

"But you said you weren't a Legimens."

"I'm not," the young Auror said, "but Greyback isn't a wizard. He's a beast full of rage. His thoughts flew from his mind. I saw into his mind. I saw the cages. The dungeons. The forest. I know where he is Hermione."

Placing a hand on her head and dropping it the brunette said, "I don't know what-"

"It's time Hermione," Ron said with a cold look in his blue eyes. "It's time to finish this."

"Okay Ron, just promise to let me help," Hermione said with pleading eyes.

"Oh I need your help," Ron said nodding. "I need you to get the Anti-Apparation Net staffs to work. Without them we'll never catch the Bastard. Nothing else matters Hermione. I need those staffs."

"Okay. Okay," she said. The brunette leaned forward and gently kissed the young redhead. Pulling away she said, "I told your dad I'd let him know when you woke up."

"Right, I'll just rest a little then," Ron said. Hermione gently touched Ron's freckled face before getting up and leaving the medical room. Ron watched her leave with sad eyes. As soon as the door closed the Auror tore the sheets off him and swung his legs to the floor.

"Sarge."

With a pop the small S.W.A.T. member appeared next to the redhead. "Chief Wheezy is awake!" yelled the elf before bowling into the Auror.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said awkwardly patting the elf's back. "Listen Sarge," he said pulling the elf away. "There's something I need you to do. It's dangerous. Now I'm not ordering you to do it and before you do I want you to think about it long and hard. Okay, so I need. . ."

* * *

A/N: In case you can't tell, I don't like Harry. This chapter sucked. The dialogue didn't work out at all like I wanted. Bah. On another note, can anyone recommend a good story?


	35. Chapter 35

Ron was buttoning up his robes. It had been three days and Doc had finally declared him fit for duty. What the Hufflepuff didn't know was the Gryffindor had been working from his bed.

"Ugh, Shaggy, what have they been feeding you?" asked the redhead waving his hand in front of his nose looking down at the giant red dog. The dog's tail flopped against the floor several times as he made a wheezing sound.

"Laugh it up fuzzball*," the tall redhead said. The door opened and Hermione walked in to the small medical room Standing in front of him she started straigthening his robes. "How are you? What's that smell?" she asked crinkling her nose.

"I'm fine," Ron said smiling and placing a kiss on her forehead. "That smell," he said looking over at the great golden-red dog, "is what happens when Shaggy isn't fed properly." Taking Hermione by the arm Ron started towards the door when he stopped abruptly. "Did you get the Anti-Apparation Net to work?" Ron said concerned.

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes. With the ten we have they should cover up to a quarter mile. It was simple really. I don't know why the Professor didn't think of it. I used the same charm he used on the fire poles. You know, the Distance Distortion Charm. Anyw-" The brunettes ramblings were cut off my Ron's lips.

"Thank you. Thank you," he said quietly after pulling away. Brushing his fingers across Hermione's cheeks he asked, "Is the team here?"

Smiling at Ron's praise and touch Hermione answered, "Yes." Placing her wand to the badge on her chest she said, "Rook, the Chief's coming out. Be ready." Ron looked at her quizzically when a 'roger' came from her badge.

"What was that about?" asked the blue eyed man.

"Nothing. Come on," Hermione said as she led him to the door. Shaggy jumped up and followed closely behind.

Ron stepped out into the S.W.A.T. warehouse and stared. The room was bustling with activity. Dozens of people moved about the room. The map from the ops room had been placed on the far side of the warehouse on a small platform. Chairs and tables had been set up facing the map. Different accents and languages filled the air while various colors and clothing assaulted the eyes.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ron asked gawking.

"You said bring you everyone," said Rook as he walked up with a grin on his handsome face. "This is everyone."

"Not quite."

Ron spun around to be greeted by an unlikely sight. A sea of red. "What are you lot doing here?" the Chief Auror said gobsmacked. He turned his head and glared at the dark haired Romani who shrugged in a 'I don't know' manner. Turning his head back to the redheads he said, "You lot can't be here. Go home."

"Is that right?" asked a fiery redhead with her arms crossed as she tapped her foot. Ginny said, "I don't think you have a say in the matter anymore Ron."

"Yeah, ickle Ronniekins, we wouldn't want you to do anything stupid," the remaining Weasley twin said. "Like get captured by a great dirty werewolf."

"You don't know what's going on. It's dangerous," Ron said angrily.

"Would you say it could place us in mortal peril?" asked a thin, curly haired redhead. Pushing up his glasses Percy continued, "I think we have a right as your family to be here."

"Percy," Ron said. Looking around at the faces of his family he saw the concern and love in their faces. There was also something else. Weasley determination. Ron gulped, "Okay. You can stay. Just keep out of the way." Suddenly Shaggy burst forth to jump on a stocky redhead to lick his face enthusiastically.

"Blimey Ron, where'd you get a knuzzle?" asked Charlie as he wrestled the excited canine with a look of longing on his face.

"Charlie? Why aren't you in Romania? What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron said flabbergasted. Someone brushed his arm as they walked by.

"L'enfant de firebolt," Gabby said in awe as she looked wide-eyed at the youngest Weasley.

"Uh, hello," Ginny said uncertainly. The look on Gabby's face changed from awe to delight as she stepped forward to hug the redhead. The young veela pulled back holding on to the redhead's hand.

"Ze 'arpies are my favorite. You are ze best," Gabby said excitedly.

"Oh, um, thank you," the star chaser said looking around wide-eyed.

"Beel!"

The petite veela released Ginny's hand to embrace the eldest Weasley child who stood in the back of the group. Pulling away the pretty blonde started haranguing the scarred redhead in French as she lead him away by the arm. Bill gave Ron a long suffering look and a shrug as he walked off.

"Well son, it's good to see you on your feet."

"Dad!" Ron exclaimed hugging his father. "What are you doing here?"

"Moral support," he answered. "Don't worry," he said pulling away holding up his hands, "I'm too old to take part in your mission. I'm here to check on you."

"What about mum?"

"She's with your sister-in-law and the grandchildren. Now, I believe you have some business to take care of," Arthur said. He hugged the veteran Auror and walked into the crowd of people. Ron turned to see Rook's dark eyes focused on something in the main room. Following his gaze Ron saw Gabby with her hand in Bill's talking to a portly middleaged man.

"Relax," the redhead said placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "That's my brother. You know, Gabby's sister's husband." The young Romani's head jerked towards Ron as his cheeks colored. "Come on," Ron said, "Let's meet everyone."

Ron and the young Romani started walking towards the map on the far side of the room with the Weasley clan tagging along. As they neared the edge of the chairs a group of four dark haired men bowed their heads. The men had dark, dangerous eyes. They were clothed in loose, dark garments with wide belts around their waists. Sticking from the belts were what Ron recognized as knife handles similar to the young Romani Auror's.

"Rook, who are they?" The Chief asked as they walked past.

"Carracas."

"And what do they do?"

"Uh, best not to know Chief," Rook answered evasively. Before Ron could question the young man more another voice cut across his thoughts.

"Weasley-san, so good to see you."

"Prince Yamamoto-san," the redhead stammered turning to the new arrival. A man stood to the side with four men standing respectfully behind him. The black haired man had a powerful build and stood with rigid precision. "Uh, Konnichiwa. What are you doing here Yamamoto-san?"

"Ah, yes, your apprentice Rook," the short, well built man said while bowing his head at the dark haired youth. Rook returned the bow. Continuing the prince said, "He said you are in need of assistance. Of course we are in your debt. On such short notice I could only bring these four Ninmagi. They are my personal guard."

"I am honored," the tall redhead said with bow. "Dōmo arigatō." The Japanese prince bowed his head and motioned for his body guard to follow as he left.

"Wow Ron, I didn't know you spoke Japanese," Hermione said impressed.

"Nooo," Ron said wide-eyed, "I don't. Bit embarrassing really. Luckily Prince Yamamoto is really a laid back, fun guy." The Chief Auror turned to the dark haired Romani and said, "And what's that bit about being my apprentice?"

Rook shrugged and said, "Easiest way to get in contact with him." Hermione gave the young Romani a studious look. There was more to the young S.W.A.T. member than he let on. As the clever witch mused on this the group walked up on Gabby and Bill. The black haired, goateed man turned towards them with a toothy smile.

"Ah, Chef Weasley," he said as he stepped up kissing Ron on each bearded cheek.

"Monsieur Delacour, what are you doing here?" the Auror asked with red ears.

"My angel," the portly Delacour said, "she comes home after being away for months and months. I think she is to stay. Non. She says, "Papa, Chef Weasley needs our help. You will do this.' Of course, I cannot deny my angel anything. So, I bring these Maginaire," he said motioning to five men in Maginaire robes wearing the distinctive kepi blanc. Gabby made a rude gesture at the men and stormed off. Looking on a bemused Monsieur Delacour said, "She is proud."

"Thank you Monsieur Delacour. Are you staying?" Ron asked.

The senior Delacour shook his head. "Non," he said, "I came to see my angel. Arthur and I are going to Shell Cottage to see our beautiful granddaughters. And maybe drink some wine." Monsieur Delcour once more kissed Ron on the cheeks before joining Arthur to leave for Shell Cottage. The Chief Auror shook his head as he lead the group to the front. Ron couldn't help but chuckle when Rook knocked into one of the Maginaire with his shoulder.

"Good to see yer up Chief," Tex said taking the redheads hand before pulling him into an embrace. Clapping Ron on the back the Texan pulled away. Tex gave the group of redheads a quizzical look. Eyes settling on the youngest Weasley he said, "Well I'll be. If it ain't the Firebolt Kid." Taking the petite redhead's hand in his large one the Texan shook it vigorously. "Real pleasure to meet you," Tex drawled, "My little sisters are yer biggest fans. Got a fan club and everything."

"Could we stop with the Ginny Potter fan club for a bit," Ron said a bit shortly. The tall Texan released the chasers hand. Startled by all the attention the petite redhead blinked rapidly.

"Oh, right Chief," the Texan said. Motioning to a group of rough looking men behind him Tex said, "Brought some boys from back home." Ron looked at the group who tipped their cowboy hats and nodded their heads in acknowledgement. They were wearing long duster's in lieu of robes. In addition to their wands they all had pistols holstered at their waists. A grizzly, bearded man held a double barreled shotgun across his lap.

"Hey elf, how 'bout bringin' us a cuppa."

The young Auror's head snapped to a table slightly behind the Texas Rangers. Ron's jaw clenched as he strode over to the table. "YOU GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT!" The Chief Auror bellowed at a young HIT Wizard. All heads turned to the red faced youth. Hermione's mouth fell open as she stared at the youngest Weasley male. She knew all the Weasley's had a bit of a temper and had seen Ron angry before. Ron wasn't angry. He was pissed. The tall redhead was towering over a stocky, brown haired man sitting at a table of HIT Wizards with a timid looking Sarge nearby. "Oh dear," Hermione muttered as the man made to speak.

"Eaun," someone said quietly. Hermione's eyes darted to the source of the voice and saw the sandy haired Seamus Finnegan. Of course, this group of HIT Wizard's was Finnegan's Wake. As the man named Eaun glanced over at his team leader Seamus got up from the table. Grabbing the wizard by the robes Seamus shoved the man from the room while giving the Chief Auror a nervous look. Ron rolled his head cracking his neck.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once," the Chief Auror said levelly. "Sergeant Winky only answers to one person. Me," Ron said looking around at the gathered faces. "You'll address her as Sergeant Winky or Sarge. You'll give her the same respect you'd give me. If you can't do that there's the door," he said pointing toward the back of the warehouse. Relaxing his jaw he said, "Sarge is the reason we're here. She's been inside the wolf's lair. She's gone where none of us could have gone."

Ron looked around the room before walking up to the raised platform holding the map table. Taking out his wand he zoomed in on the Forest of Dean. Pulling himself to his full height Ron said in a loud, clear voice, "The werewolf Fenrir Greyback is hidden in the Wolfslair in the Forest of Dean on the River Severn."

A collective gasp filled the room as a castle filled the map.

*_The Empire Strikes Back - _Han talking to Chewbacca


	36. Chapter 36

_A collective gasp filled the room as a castle filled the map._

"How's that possible?" Hermione said open mouthed. "Surely it can't be a Fidelius Charm?"

"Jes, I vas vondering too."

Hermione turned to the heavily accented speaker. "Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her arms around the stooped shoulders of the Bulgarian seeker. "What are you doing here?"

The hook nosed man gently pushed the brunette away. "Perhaps ve shake hands," Viktor said extending his hand and giving a nervous look up at the table in front of the room. Hermione glanced up with her mouth forming an O before taking the Bulgarian's hand in hers.

"Vicky!"

Hermione quickly pulled her hand away and turned to tell Ron off. She wasn't prepared for what happened. Ron strode down from the table and threw his arms around the shorter man clapping him hard on the back. The tall, Chief Auror then pulled back holding the international seeker at arm's length with a huge smile on his face. "What the bloody hell are you doing here mate?" the redhead asked.

"Ron, language!"

"It is fine Hermione. I vas told Veasley vas hurt," Viktor said with sides of his mouth quirking up. "However, I see he is as ugly as ever."

"And you're still stopping Bludgers with your face," Ron said with a grin as he clapped the other man's shoulder's. Hermione shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Wait. You said my name right Viktor," Hermione said smiling.

"Jes, Veasley can be effective teacher," the Bulgarian said with a smile as he rubbed the bump on his hooked nose. Hermione turned to Ron and punched him in the arm. As she opened her mouth Viktor spoke.

"I am sorry to interrupt Veasley. Just know I bring Volkov and Vulchanov," he said indicating the two burly beaters standing nearby. "Ve vill help you." The tall red head clapped the dark haired man on the shoulders again and nodded his head. _I'm dreaming. This is a dream,_ Hermione thought.

"Didn't miss anythin' I 'ope," boomed a voice. The three looked over to see a mountain of a man with a dozen people standing behind him.

"Hagrid!"

"'ello Ron. Glad ta see ya up," the half giant boomed while catching the Auror up in a hug. "Oh, sorry, I forgot ya was 'urt. Oh look, an' thar's Shaggy!" Ron watched as Hagrid got on a knee to receive kisses from the great dog. He was shortly joined by Charlie who was glad to see his old friend and mentor. _I'm dreaming, _Ron thought. _I've ate something off. I'm still in bed._

"All that's left is for Luna to show up," Ron muttered.

"Hello. That's sweet of you to think of me Ronald," a dreamy voice muttered.

"Luna?"

"Once DA always DA," she said holding up a Galleon with a smile. Ron stared at the big eyed blonde with an open mouth. Looking behind her he saw most of the original DA members. At this time a scarred brown haired man walked up.

"Sorry we're late Ron," Neville said. "We didn't know when you were going to be able to get up. Some of the DA had a long way to go. Luna was in America. Imagine that."

"Oh yes, have you ever heard of Texas? It's very strange," she said furrowing her brow.

"Texas ain't part of America!"

"Shut it Tex," Ron said over his shoulder.

"Anyway, here we are," Neville said with a grin. "Hagrid caught me at Hogwarts. He kind of, you know, insisted he come. Sorry," Neville said sheepishly. Ron stood staring around the dozens of people in S.W.A.T. HQ. These people had no reason to be here. This was S.W.A.T business.

"I,uh. . ."

A small hand took his while the other took his arm. "You don't have to do it alone Ron," Hermione said with her soft brown eyes looking into his. "These people love you. Let them help." Ron looked at her sincere face and knew she was right. _This isn't their fight__,_the Auror thought.

"I know what you're thinking mate," a voice said. Ron looked to see his best friend looking at him knowingly. "You're thinking it's not their fight," Harry said. "That's the same load of crap I told you, Hermione and Ginny. I'll tell you the same thing some very special people told me. You don't have to do it alone." Harry watched as he knew Ron took awhile to digest things. When Ron started to nod his head Harry embraced his friend. Just as Ron started feeling awkward and was about to pull away he felt another pair of arms around him. Then another. And another. Finally the mass of friends pulled away.

"Right," Ron said with a sniff. Looking around at the many eyes staring at him he cleared his throat and said, "Enough of the love fest. Let's kick some werewolf ass." Ron strode up to the map and placed his hands on the table. "Sarge," the fiery redhead said, "Give your report." All eyes were transfixed on the diminutive elf as she gave a detailed description of the inhabitants of the Wolfslair.

"Right," Ron said letting out gush of air. Looking around the room he continued, "Thanks Sarge. Well, with the twenty-seven of them we should be OK. We have greater number-"

"Chief Wheezy, I is sorry. There is more."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sarge. I thought you were done," Ron said respectfully. "Go ahead."

"There is children there."

"What?" Ron asked.

"There is children there," the tiny elf said pulling her ears.

"How many?"

"Six Chief Wheezy. Four girls and two boys."

Hermione watched as Ron stood silently in front of everyone gathered. The tall redhead looked down at the map of the Wolfslair before speaking. "Where are they?" he asked quietly.

"They is in the great hall," Winky said pointing to the third floor of the main building in the small castle. The Gryffindor looked around the room before his eyes locked on Hermione's.

"This is now a rescue mission. If you're not ready to move in half an hour get out," Ron said with a cold voice. No one in the room moved. "Okay, we're going to attack from several sides. Seamus, I need your lot to go through the front door."

"That's how we like it Ron," the sandy haired youth said.

"Good. Make sure you're wearing shield cloaks. You're going to get the brunt of it. Do you think you can blow through the front gates?" Ron asked. Seamus looked at the map of the castle with a thoughtful look while shaking his head.

"Well Grawpy could knock tha' down no problem Ron," Hagrid boomed.

"Um, okay Hagrid," Ron said quizzically, "How are you going to get him there?"

"A portkey," Hermione said. Turning to Hagrid she said, "Make it a bicycle. He likes those." Ron looked at her and the brunette turned pink.

"Leave it to us dear brother," George chimed. Grabbing Percy by the arm he called out as he drug the older Weasley from the room, "We'll have your giant and that great dirty bastard will know just who came knocking."

Ron stood with a stunned look on his face. "Okay, so, Seamus, your lot is coming through the front door-"

"Weasley-san, excuse me."

"Uh, yes Prince Yamamoto?" Ron asked with a perplexed look.

"My Ninmagi and I could come in from the north wall. There is much cover and it butts against the hill. We could be inside before the giant knocks. It would be a great honor," the stout Asian said. Ron turned to the map and saw the wisdom in the prince's words.

"The Carracas could go with Prince Yamamoto Chief," Rook said while motioning with his head at the four dark men towards the Japanese prince. "It's their sort of work." Ron nodded his head.

"After the giant knocks Chief me and my boys can be on that rooftop," Tex said.

Ron looked at the castle map and saw that the main keep had a flat roof. "Can they fly?" Ron asked.

"Shoot Chief," Tex said pushing his hat back, "Does a frog have water tight butt?" The room chuckled. "You just give the word and we'll be on that roof faster than you can say Harpies have hooters," Tex finished. The room broke out in laughs again as the tall Texan flinched after being punched hard by a pony tailed blonde. Looking a little sheepish the scruffy Ranger glanced over at the youngest Weasley and said, "Sorry Kid."

"Jes, Volkov, Vulchanov and I are the best fliers. Ve vill stay in the air and make sure no one leaves the ground," the Bulgarian seeker said.

Ron noddded his head again. "Good. Okay," Ron said while studying the map. "Hermione, can the Anti-Apparation Net cover the castle?" Ron asked. The brunette nodded her head. "Good," Ron said turning to the elf that was still standing next to the map. "Sarge, once the Anti-Apparation Net is up wizards and witches won't be able to apparate in and out of the castle. Do you think you could find some elves that might want to help?"

"Yes, Chief Wheezy!" the elf said excitidley before disappearing with a pop. The Chief Auror then turned to the room looking about. His eyes settled on a group.

"Ginny," Ron said stepping towards his sister, "You, Hermione, Luna, Lavender, Hannah and Gabby are with me, Harry and Neville."

"Why?"

"Because we're going for the kids. The last thing they need to see is a bunch of hairy, scary men. I figure a load of pretty girls is better," Ron said. Hermione was beaming at Ron when a series of pops broke the silence. A dozen elves stood on the map platform.

"Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is proud to serve the most noble house of Wheezy," the old elf said a bow.

"Sarge? What's this?"

"I is sorry," the elf said hopping about. "There is more coming."

"More?" Ron asked open mouthed staring at the gathered elves.

"I is telling them children are in danger!" Sarge squeaked. As if in response another half a dozen elves appeared. Ron looked about and his eyes set with determination.

"Right. Sarge, you're in charge of the Elf Brigade," the red head said with a voice of authority. "Each team will have a rescue elf. Learn who your buddy is. If you get injured they'll be the one pulling you out. Doc, we'll need medical support."

"HIT has a ward at St. Mungo's," Seamus said.

"Yeah, we can use that Chief," the stout Hufflepuff said. "The Rescue Brigade can stage from there. Cho and I will be ready."

Ron gave a final look around the room before saying, "Let's finish this."


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I was distracted by two angst filled stories by loveadubdub. Time to kick some arse!_

Ron stood in a creek bed looking at an old castle in a state of disrepair. The stone of the walls was rotten and parts of the roof were missing. A steady rain was coming down and a mist covered parts of the valley. The Chief Auror was soaked but stood with a set chin not noticing the weather.

"This sucks," Ginny groused.

"This is perfect," Ron said turning to those huddled behind him. "With the bad weather most of the Snatchers are probably holed up inside warming their insides with liquor. The full moon was a day ago. The werewolves are still recovering. The rain will make our fliers hard to see." Turning back to the castle Ron picked up a staff and placed it firmly in the ground. With a tap of his wand the top of the staff started glowing a soft blue. Wiping the water from the badge on his chest he touched it with his wand saying, "S.W.A.T. Anti-Apparation Net up." In moments multiple 'ups' came from Ron's badge. The top of the staff glowed brighter.

"Rook, status?"

"Ace an- I -n po-ion Chi--f" came a garbled response. Ron wiped his badge again and said, "Move in with Yamamoto-san. Pops, status?"

"HIT ready," Came the reply. Ron had decided the Senior Auror could help coordinate the main attack and trusted him completely.

"Tex?"

"Ready pardner."

Ron lifted his wand, "Expecto Patronum!" A small dog burst from the Auror's wand and ran about excitedly. The great dog Shaggy chuffed at the silvery form as if to say he wasn't impressed. Ron looked at the Patronus and said, "Go to George. Tell him 'Knock Knock'." The Patronus disappeared. Ron turned to the others, "Let's move." The group followed Ron up the creek bed. The Chief Auror stopped a short distance from a drainage grate under the castle wall.

Motioning to one of the group Ron waited while the person came forward. "Bill," Ron said crouching down with his oldest brother, "I want to go through that grate. Can you check for traps?" Bill nodded and made a complicated series of motions with his wand.

"Lucky that," Bill said. "Nasty piece of castle protection. Goblin. Nice and safe now." Ron was about to thank his brother when a deafening boom filled the valley.

"Knock, knock you dirty bastard," Ron said moving to the grate. Another boom echoed across the valley.

* * *

The grey haired werewolf sat in his chair at the head of the great room. A fire burned in the hearth and smoke mixed with the smell of stale drink and sweat. He shifted in his seat as he looked around the great hall. He was bothered. Not by the after effects of the transformation. After five decades of being a werewolf the change barely had an effect on him. The other werewolves in the hall were obviously still recovering though. Greyback sneered. _Weaklings, _he thought. No, he was bothered by the fact that the Weasley brat had escaped; and taken Rowle and Scabior with him. The dirty werewolf rose from his chair and walked over to a low cage in the center of the room. Soft whimpering and crying came from the cage's occupants.

"Shut up ya brats!" Greyback snarled kicking the cage. This only increased the sniffling and crying. He scratched his chin with a dirty nail as he looked over the children in the cage. _Which one should I punish, _he thought with a sick sense of anticipation. _Yes, the redheaded brat will do nicely._ Greyback made to unlock the cage when the great hall shuddered with a thundering boom. The werewolf paused and looked about the room. Another boom filled the room and dust drifted down from the roof. The other people in the hall started to shift around or stand and look about. Suddenly the room jerked violently and the deafening sound of an explosion filled the room.

"Get up you dogs!" bellowed Greyback. "Get down to the gate!" The men in the hall ran from the room when another explosion rocked the hall. Greyback was following the others when he came to a halt. "Ginger," he sneered. Greyback reached out and grabbed a burly, dark haired man. After the others had left the room the werewolf turned to the man and said, "Dolohov, come with me." Greyback then walked behind his great chair and headed down a passage hidden behind a curtain.

* * *

The Senior Auror crouched in the rain behind cover looking at the gate of the ancient castle. He was aware of the HIT wizards around him but focused on the gate before him. Chief had entrusted him with this portion of the plan and he would insure it went perfectly. Glancing down at the Shield Vest he was wearing he thought, _I'm too old for this. _His thoughts were interrupted when the Chief's voice came from his badge, "Pops, status?"

"HIT ready," Pops replied. Turning to the young Irishman next to him he said, "Seamus, prepare to move." The sandy haired youth nodded and turned and gave hand signals to his team. The Senior Auror was impressed by his teammate's nephew. _Too bad he didn't want to be an Auror, _Pops mused. Suddenly a moss covered mountain dropped into the clearing in front of them and the sound of a bicycle bell reached his ears. The mountain shifted and two redheaded men started climbing it.

"Bloody hell. Fucking Weasleys," the Irishman said staring with an open mouth. _Couldn't have said it better, _thought Pops. As he watched the giant stood to his full height as the two Weasleys secured themselves on the giant's shoulders.

"Let's move," Pops ordered. Finnegan's Wake fanned out behind the giant and moved towards the gate. As they got near he heard the Weasleys talking.

"Come on Grawpy! Smash it down!"

"Grawp smash!" cried the giant as he smashed his wagon sized fists into the gate. The valley shook with the boom.

"Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more!¹"

"Quit being a ponce Percy and light the rocket!" George yelled as Grawp once more smashed against the gate buckling the thick wood beams. The bespectaled Weasley held a large firework in his hand and lit the fuse with his wand. The rocket flew over the wall and exploded over the courtyard in a violent red chessboard knight.

"Haha!" cried George. "You get the dirty bastard Ron!" The Weasley twin then set off his own rocket as the mighty Grawp smashed the gate to splinters.

* * *

¹_Henry V, _Shakespeare


	38. Chapter 38

Ron reached the culvert grate just as something exploded over the castle. The Chief Auror looked up and smiled at George's work. "Bill," Ron said to his brother, "can you get us through this grate." The oldest Weasley nodded as he made some motions with his wand. Breaking into a dilapidated castle was nothing compared to the tombs of Egypt. As Bill finished the iron bars rusted to dust and crumbled away. Ron nodded at Lavender and the two lead the group through the culvert splashing through the small stream. The group reached the end of the culvert. The main building was ten yards away. The main gate was shattered across the courtyard and the giant Grawp pushed in with HIT fanning out from between the giant's legs.

"They're bloody mental," Ron said looking up at his brothers on the giant's shoulders. Suddenly the doors to the great hall burst open and a score of men came running out sending curses towards the giant and HIT. The two giant riding Weasleys cast shield charms protecting Grawp and fired down there own hexes at the Snatchers. "Bill!" Ron yelled, "You, Charlie and Hagrid help out here! We're going for the kids!" Bill nodded as they flanked the Snatchers. Ron then motioned for the others to follow and noticed a group of cowboys landing on the roof as the rescue team entered the great hall.

* * *

  
Rook stood over the three unconscious Snatchers in the north tower. The young Romani had to give it to Prince Yamamoto. The man was efficient. They had secured the tower without a sound being made. As he bound the prisoners a boom shook the castle.

"Oi! Rook!" hissed Ace motioning him to come over to were he stood over a trap door. The dark haired youth glanced over towards where Japanese prince was giving The Carracas orders before walking over to the Irish Auror.

"Look here," the Irishman said excitedly. "Trap door. Let's go."

Rook grabbed the older man by the cloak as he made to climb down. "Chief told us to secure the walls with Yamamoto-san." The Irishman rolled his eyes.

"Yamahahaha and those chimichanga blokes you brought don't need our help," Ace said. "Hell, they could probably murder everyone in this castle without making a single peep. Now, I have a feeling about this trap door. I think you and I should check it out. As partners."

"I don't know Ace," Rook hedged.

"Luck of the Irish mate. I know ya believe in it," the green eyed Irishman said with a wink and a smile.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

"Sarge said the third floor. Let's move," Ron said. The group moved quickly through the dim hall with wands at the ready. They had found a set of stairs and moved up to the second floor without meeting any resistance.

"_Stupide!"__  
__  
_Ron spun around to see the youngest member of his team with her wand trained on a cloud of dust and a swinging door. The redhead moved past the young veela and pushed open the door. Crumpled in a heap on the floor was a Snatcher. "Nice one Gabby," Ron grinned. "Come on." Hermione cast a quick _incarcerous _and the group continued up the stairs to the third floor landing. Ron placed his ear to the double doors before squatting down and motioning the others to gather around him.

"Alright," he said, "I don't hear any movement on the other side of the doors but that doesn't mean they're not there. Me, Harry, Nev, Lavender and Gabby are going to secure the room. The rest of you hang back until we give the all clear." The gathered Aurors nodded their heads.

"Why can't we go in?" Ginny asked.

"Because we're trained for this," Ron said. "You're our backup." Ginny looked at Ron pursing her lips before lowering her eyes and nodding her head. Ron then faced the door while Harry and Neville placed their hands on his left shoulder and Gabby and Lavender on his right. Ron nodded his head once and pushed open the doors. The Aurors rushed through the doors and spread out through the room.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"All clear!"

After hearing Ron call the all clear Hermione, Luna, and Ginny entered the room. The room stunk of unwashed men and booze. On the far end of the hall sat a great chair. A fire smoldered creating more smoke than light or heat. As they entered Hermione saw Ron kneeling before a cage. "Alohamora!" he said opening the cage. Hermione could hear crying.

"It's okay. We're here to rescue you. Come on out," Ron said quietly. Hermione looked over the shoulder of the kneeling Auror to see six children huddled together in the cage. None of them moved. A redheaded girl looked past Hermione and her eyes went wide. She broke from the group and ran out of the cage.

"Ginny!"

The freckled girl flew into the arms of the youngest Weasley whose eyes were as large as the girls. "Katie!" Ginny exclaimed hugging the girl. Running her hand through the girls hair she said, "Sweetie, what are you doing here?" The girl just sobbed and clung to the Gryffindor. The others looked at Ginny questioningly. She explained, "I was Katie's coach at Quidditch Qamp last year." The girl pulled away but held on to the star chaser's hand.

"Come on you guys! Coach Ginny's here to save us!"

Harry and Hermione smiled at this as Ron rolled his eyes. The other children seemed to listen to the girl as they tentatively stepped from the cage. Shaggy trotted forward to say hi to the kids.

"AAAAAHHH!"

The children screamed and pulled away from the great red dog. "It's okay! It's okay," Ron said. "Shaggy's my puppy. He's nice." As if to prove it the giant hound rolled over on his back holding his paws in the air.

"Shaggy? Like Scooby Doo?" asked a small boy stepping forward a little.

"Yeah, just like Scooby," Harry said. Ron looked at him oddly. "Scooby Doo is a muggle cartoon dog," Harry explained. By this time the boy had knelt down and started rubbing the great dog's belly.

"Scooby's soft," said the boy.

"Yeah, he is," Ron said kneeling down. "Hey, do you want to be Scooby's buddy?" Ron asked. The boy nodded his head. "Okay, you hold on to Scooby's collar. He's going to get you out of here." Shaggy sat up and licked the boy's face before standing. The boy clung to the big dog with a huge smile. Ron looked around and saw the other kids each attached to someone. Ron turned to leave when he saw a blonde girl with pigtails huddled in the corner of the cage.

"Hey, come on out," Ron coaxed.

"Hello."

Luna had stuck her head inside the cage and spoke to the girl. Without further ado the blonde crawled into the cage and sat down. Looking around she said, "It's not very nice in here is it? Wouldn't you like to go get ice cream?"

The girl shook her head and said, "There're monsters out there."

"Hmm. Do you see that boy over there?" Luna asked pointing towards Neville. "That's my friend Neville. He's very brave. He kills monsters."

"Is that why he has a sword?" the girl asked craning her neck to look at the Gryffindor. The brown haired man shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Oh yes," the Ravenclaw agreed. "But sometimes he needs help being brave. I wonder how we could help him be brave?" Luna asked.

"When I go to the dentist and I'm scared daddy holds my hand," the girl said.

"Oh, that's a great idea. Do you think you could hold Neville's hand?" asked the blue eyed witch. The little girl nodded her head and crawled from the cage taking the scarred Auror's hand in hers. Neville looked down at the girl with a kind smile.

"I feel braver already," the Gryffindor said with girl's hand in one hand and the Sword of Gryffindor in the other. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Elizabeth."

"I'm Neville."

"Right," Ron said. "Do we have everyone? Good." Ron made to call the Rescue Brigade when Rook's voice broke out from the Chief Auror's badge.

"Chief! Dolohov and Greyback in dungeon! Esca--aaarrgh!"

* * *

A/N: Gabby used the French version of Stupefy. ;-)


	39. Chapter 39

_"Chief! Dolohov and Greyback in dungeon! Esca--aaarrgh!"_

"Get the kids out of here!" Ron yelled. Placing the tip of his wand on his badge he yelled as he ran towards the tapestry behind the great chair, "S.W.A.T! Everyone on Rook!" The red head yanked open the tapestry and ran down the hidden passage.

"How'd he know that was there?"

Ron tore down the narrow passage. The passage ended suddenly in a ladder passing through a hole in the floor. The Auror grabbed the rails of the ladder and slid down without hesitation. The veteran Auror landed and spun with his wand at the ready. Torches were giving off a weak light as black smoke curled up from the flames. Ron burst from the end of the tunnel into a room. Ace stood over the body of the fallen Romani rapidly firing spells at two men. Facing a dark haired man the Irishman was blind sided by Greyback and slammed into a wall.

"Stupefy! Reducto! Impedimenta!" Ron screamed as he tore into the room. The redhead fired off spells wildly towards the Snatcher and Deatheater. His spells went wide and the two men turned to him. The Chief cast several more hexes causing the two men to jump for cover. With a snarl the aged werewolf slammed into the young Auror.

* * *

The burly, dark haired Deatheater ran down the hall wildly. Dolohov was first and foremost a survivor. As a survivor he knew a lost cause when he saw one. Greyback was a lost cause. The Weasley bastard would never quit. Not in a hundred years. When the red head showed up Dolohov decided it was a good time to part company with the werewolf. His only concern now was getting out of this wretched castle. As he turned a corner he saw the last thing he expected. It wasn't an unpleasant surprise.

Running down the hall were two blondes and a brunette. He remembered two of the girls fondly. As soon as they saw him the women came to a halt.

"Well," he said with a smirk, "it appears I get to finish what I started."

He cast a blasting hex and the roof caved in on the women.

* * *

The dishwater blonde pulled herself up from the rubble choking on dust. Turning to the debris blocking the hall she screamed, "Gabby! Hermione!" The Auror looked about frantically knowing Dolohov was on the other side of the rubble. Spotting a doorway to a stairwell the Gryffindor took off. She had to get to her friends. Lavender quickly flew up one, two, then three flights of stairs. There were no other doors. Arriving on the fourth floor she came to a door and burst through.

"Get down!"

The words hit her ears as she was tackled to the ground. A boom followed with bits of the door falling down on her.

"Merlin's balls Ms. Lavender! Ya tryin' ta get killed," a familiar voice said. Before she could respond she was drug behind a table turned over on it's side. She looked around and saw several Rangers hiding behind overturned furniture. One of them was laying on his back as another held a cloth against his stomach.

"Tex, what's going on?" she asked the lanky man with his back against the overturned table. The Texan pushed up his hat and looked the blonde in the eyes.

"They got us pinned down," Tex said while loading his pistol Betsy. "Bobby's gut shot and bleedin' bad. Got to get him outta here."

"Call your Rescue Elf you moron!" Lavender yelled.

"Can't. He'll get shot," Tex said peeking over the table. A boom followed with chips of the table falling on the two. "Shield charms don't stop bullets Ms. Lavender. Ya damn near got killed," Tex said sternly. He added, "Who taught ya to just go runnin' in ta a room anyway?"

The blonde Auror raised an eyebrow and said, "What is this? The shootout at the OK Corral?"

"How do ya know about that?" Tex asked.

"Dad loves cowboy movies," Lavender said rolling her eyes. "John Wayne is his favorite." The Gryffindor then turned and peeked over the table. She saw three men hiding behind overturned tables on the other side of the room. She ducked as one shot at her. Grabbing the wand from the Texan's belt she said, "Cover me." Before he could say anything the pony-tailed blonde ran around the end of the table. The Texan turned towards his Rangers and signaled them to lay down covering fire. As Tex and his Rangers fired towards the Snatchers Lavender spun around the end of the table.

With both wands raised she yelled, "Reducto!" The combined force of the two wands blew the roof apart causing it to collapse on the Snatchers. With a smug look the blonde turned towards the Rangers who gaped at her. Blowing across the wands she said, "That's how it's done pilgrim." Slowly the Texans filed across the room. Two of them tipped their hats at her and said 'Ma'am'. Tex walked over his eyes wide.

"Good thing your lady came and saved our asses hoss," a Ranger said clapping Tex on the shoulder. The blonde quirked her eyebrow at the Texan.

"I never told them any such thing," Tex said defensively.

"What? I'm not a lady?" asked Lavender. She watched as the Ranger's mouth moved up and down like a fish. Pulling the Texan towards the door she said, "Come on."

* * *

Dust filled the hall. Hermione groaned as she pulled herself to her feet. Gabby came to her feet beside her and dusted herself off. The two powerful witches heard Lavender's muffled cries from the other side of the rubble. Before they could reply they could reply they heard a chilling voice.

"If it isn't the mudblood and veela bitch," the Deatheater said walking towards the pair with wand raised. "I'm so pleased that I get the cha-"

Before he could finish the young Maginaire threw a stunning curse at the Deatheater who easily blocked it. His eyes filled with hate as he made a slashing motion with his wand at the two women.

"Protego!"

"Reflectus!"

The two women cast their spells at the same time and something silvery bounced off the combined strength of their shields. Gabby and Hermione watched with their wands trained on the pale faced man. Dolohov took a step forward as his eyes glazed over. As he took another step his head tipped forward and fell from his shoulders. The witches watched in horror as the Deatheater's head rolled down the hall towards them to stop at their feet and stare up with dead eyes. They heard a thump as his body hit the floor.

"Mai il pourrir en enfer¹," spat the veela. Hermione grabbed the younger woman by the arm and pulled her down the hall.

* * *

  
¹May he rot in hell.


	40. Chapter 40

_Shit,_ Ron thought as Greyback pressed down on him. The smell of blood and sweat filled his nostrils. The werewolf growled exposing his dirty teeth. The young Auror managed to point his wand at the belly of the beast and cast a nonverbal blasting spell. Greyback flew off the red head. The Gryffindor stood training his wand on the werewolf who was rising to his feet in the center of the room.

"Well, well, well," Fenrir said cracking his neck, "the pup has a bit of bite in him. I should have killed you when I had the chance Ginger."

"Yeah, you should have," Ron said. With a snarl the werewolf charged the young Weasley. The redhead flicked his wand blasting the werewolf across the room. "That's for Remus," he said flatly. Fenrir shook his head and made to move. The Chief Auror moved his wand once again sending the werewolf flying across the room.

"And that's for Bill."

_Flick._

"And Lavender."

_Flick.__  
__  
__"_Samantha."

_Flick.__  
__  
__"_Teddy."

_Flick.__  
__  
_Ron's jaw was set his eyes cold and hard. With each name the Auror blasted the werewolf. He stalked across the room as he called out each name in The Book. One after the other. Each name he had memorized in four years of hunting Greyback. Each name that belonged to a person. Each name that represented a destroyed family. Each name that deserved justice. Vengeance. Ron paused as the dirty werewolf staggered to his feet. Greyback was bleeding from several places and his face was battered. The grey haired werewolf's arm was bent at a strange angle. Behind the werewolf Ron could hear voices coming from the hall.

"This is for touching Hermione you son of a bitch," Ron said with a swipe of his wand. The curse hit the werewolf in the chest blasting him through the air. Two people burst into the room from the hall and Greyback crashed into them. Ron started towards them.

"Chief!"

The youngest Weasley spun around. The Irish Auror Ace was kneeling on the floor cradling the head of a dark haired youth in his arms. Ron ran over to the young Romani.

"Rook!" Ron said falling beside the young Romani. His chest was split open and blood flooded the floor. "No, no, no," Ron whispered smoothing the young man's hair.

"I didn't leave him Chief. I didn't leave him," Ace muttered. The Chief snatched up his wand and placed the tip against his badge.

"Doc! I need you! Now!"

_Pop!_

Instantly two people appeared. The burly Hufflepuff knelt next to Ron and Rook as Sarge looked on with big eyes while she pulled her ears.

"Shit," Ernie said. He reached into his medical bag and pulled out a handful of fine strands. Without hesitating he shoved the unicorn hair into the gaping wound. The Mediwizard then took a potion of blood replenishment and forced it down the Romani.

"I screwed up Chief," Rook sputtered.

"No. No," Ron said shaking his head. "You did great." The red head was comforting his friend when a piercing shriek filled the room.

"NO! NO! MON COEUR! MON AMOUR!"

"Get her out of here!" Ron bellowed, "She doesn't need to see this!" The Weasley Auror looked about the room. Many members of S.W.A.T. had reached the dungeon room and were taking in the scene. Tex and Lavender held the hysterical veela close and pulled her away from the bleeding Romani.

"Gabby," Rook said weakly lifting his hand towards the beautiful young woman. "Gabrielle."

"I need to get him to St. Mungo's Chief," Doc said while moving his wand up and down the young Auror's body.

"The debt," muttered Rook looking up at Ron.

"What?"

"The debt. The debt must be paid in blood."

"There was never any debt," Ron said with watery eyes. The Chief Auror then nodded towards Sarge who grabbed the Hufflepuff and Romani disappearing with a pop. Wiping his eyes with his large hands Ron stood. With a determined look the Auror walked towards the hallway with his wand clenched in his fist.

"Whoa Ron," Harry said restraining his friend. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"You can't," the green eyed man said.

"Watch me," Ron said pushing past. Harry grabbed Ron again.

"You can't," Harry explained, "because he's already dead."

Harry turned slightly allowing his friend to look on the scene next to the hallway door. Neville knelt next to the body of Fenrir Greyback. Sticking from the beast's chest was the sword of Gryffindor. "We were coming to help. I had the sword in my hand when we came out of the hallway and Greyback landed on us," Neville said sheepishly. Ron made a face of disgust and turned back into the main room. He took a few steps when he came to a young woman wringing her hands.

"Gabby," Ron said, "what are you doing?" The pretty veela said nothing and shook her head. Placing a hand on her shoulder he said, "Hey, there's work to do." The veela glared at the redhead. He continued unphased, "I need you to go to St. Mungo's. Check on our boy. Make sure he get's everything he needs."

The blonde's face brightened as she threw her arms around the red head. "Merci," Gabby said. "Merci Chef," she said again with a kiss on the cheek before running from the room. Ron turned in place looking about the room. Suddenly he dropped to his knees.

"Ron!" Harry cried running to his best friend. "Ron? Are you alright?" he asked.

"er-my-nee"

"What?"

"I need Hermione."

The green eyed man looked about frantically. Spotting the bushy haired brunette he called, "Hermione!" The young woman ran across the room.

"Ron?" she asked walking up to the kneeling Auror. "Are you alright?" The young man suddenly reached out and wrapped his long arms around the brunette. The red head answered with great wracking sobs. The young witch cradled her love's head and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Sshh," Hermione comforted, "It's alright. Sshh." Ron held tightly to her and shook with tears.

* * *

"Put yer wands down!" bellowed the half giant. "Yer scarin' her."

"Are you serious Hagrid?" asked Charlie as he put his wand away. The dragonkeeper looked at the 'scared' animal. She was a huge beast. Her hair was black as night with the ends being tipped with blood red. The links of the chain holding her in the corner of the courtyard were as thick as a man's wrist. Her chest was easily as wide as Charlie and the muscles rippled under her fur. Saliva dripped from her huge jaws as she growled. With a low growl that the stout Weasley could feel in his chest the beast leapt forward snapping the chain restraining her.

"Shit!" Charlie cried falling back. As he hit the ground a mass of golden red fur straddled him.

"RRRRRR!"

"Easy Shaggy," Hagrid said. "Easy."

"RRRRRRRR! ARF!"

Charlie raised himself to a sitting position. What he saw wasn't good. Ron's great dog Shaggy was squared off with the she bitch. Both had their hackles raised and teeth exposed. The deep growls indicated violence was imminent.

Then Shaggy rolled over. Charlie watched as the red dog exposed his belly to the vicious bitch. Instead of disembowling him the beast trotted over and started licking the puppy vigorously around the face.

"Oh look," Hagrid said with wet eyes. "Shaggy's found his mummy."

* * *

A/N: That's it. Well, not quite. Next is _The Trial of Ron Weasley_ and some other stuff.


	41. Chapter 41

Ron sat at the table before the raised seats of the Wizengamot feeling ill. He looked at the faces of the senior witches and wizards before glancing over at the table to his left. Sitting at the table was the salt and pepper haired Barrister McLaggen whispering with someone Ron couldn't make out. The redhead turned in his seat and hissed at a bespectacled man seated in the gallery behind him.

"Psst! Harry! Harry!"

Finally getting his friend's attention he waved him over. Harry looked about before getting up and hurrying over to the low wall separating the public from the court. "You all right Ron? You look a bit pale?" the green eyed man asked.

"No I'm not alright!" Ron spat. "I'm going to Azkaban. I know it."

"You're not going to Azkaban," Harry reassured his nervous friend. "Hermione's got it all worked out."

"Yeah," squeaked Ron, "were is she Harry? Huh?" Harry made to answer his friend when the court clerk called the session to order.

"Hear ye, the Wizengamot is called to order, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt presiding," Percy said in an officious tone. Ron shifted in his seat. His brother gave him a slight nod of reassurance before continuing, "The Wizengamot is called today to hear the case of Barrister Bryan McLaggen against Chief Ron Weasley. The charges brought against Chief Weasley are assault consummate in a battery and menacing." Murmurs ran through the Wizengamot as well as the spectator gallery as Percy took his seat at the clerk's desk.

"Thank you Clerk Weasley," Kingsley said in his baritone voice. "Before we continue I'd like to ask you Barrister McLaggen if you are aware of who you are charging with these serious crimes?"

The broad shouldered barrister rose and said, "I am Minister. However, you yourself have said on many occasions that no one is above the law."

"Very well, the rule of law must prevail," the Minister of Magic acquiesced. "Let us proceed."

"Excuse me Minister," a balding red head said, "I wish to recuse myself from these hearings." The minister looked over at the lower section were the junior members of the Wizengamot were seated.

"Of course Arthur," Shacklebolt said. "Let the record show that Director Arthur Weasley has recused himself being the father of the accused." The minister nodded his head and the senior Weasley stood and walked from the stands. Passing his son Arthur placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder before taking a seat next to his son-in-law in the gallery. "Who will be laying the case for the plaintiff?" Kingsley asked.

"I will minister," Barrister McLaggen said. "I will be assisted by my son Junior Barrister Cormac McLaggen."

"You have to be shitting me," Harry muttered only to be elbowed in the ribs and glared at by his young wife.

"And who will be representing the defendant?" Kingsley asked Ron. The red head looked about nervously. With a gulp the Gryffindor rose from his seat and made to speak. Suddenly the door in the back of the court room swung open and a harried brunette strode into the room. She was dressed in a muggle pant suit with blue formal robes draped over the top. She had an armful of scrolls and books which she unceremoniously dumped on the table next to Ron.

"I will Minister."

Fighting a smile the Minister turned to Percy saying, "Let the record show that Ms. Hermione Granger will be representing the defendant."

"Where the bloody hell where you? I damn near had a heart attack," Ron hissed at his girlfriend.

"I was delayed," Hermione whispered while arranging scrolls and books on the table. "I had some last minute preparations."

"Well, alright," Ron said. "You look nice." Hermione looked at Ron and smiled.

"Barrister McLaggen you may proceed," intoned Kingsley. In response the powerfully built younger McLaggen stood.

"I'd like to call Barrister Bryan McLaggen to the stand," Cormac said pompously. The older McLaggen stood and walked over to the witness stand.

"Do you swear to give true testimony in the name of justice," Percy said with a slight note of disdain.

"I do," Mclaggen said before taking a seat in the witness box.

"Please describe the events of the seventh of June," the younger McLaggen instructed walking from behind the desk.

Straightening his robes Barrister McLaggen said, "I was in the hall leading to the Department of Records to retrieve some documents for a case. Of course, I could have sent someone to retrieve them for me but doing such simple tasks keeps me in touch with the people. I turned the corner when I saw a young friend of mine. A man was talking to her. She seemed like she wanted to leave but he had her blocked against the wall. I went up to them and asked the man if there was a problem. He sneered at me and told me to mind my own business. I told the man he should move along when he grabbed my robes and threw me across the hall into the far wall bruising my shoulder. I asked, 'How dare you?' when he strode over. He towered over me and said, 'Do you know who I am?' in a menacing voice. The man had a violent look in his eyes so I had no choice but to flee. By the time I returned with the authorities he and my friend were gone."

Cormac nodded his head sagely saying, "And how did this make you feel?"

"At the time I was terrified of course," answered Barrister McLaggen. "The man had a wild look about him."

"Can you identify the man?"

"Yes, he's sitting there," answered McLaggen pointing towards Ron. The redhead shifted uncomfortably running his hand through his long hair.

Hermione turned to him and hissed, "You should have shaved. You look like a wildman." Ron shrugged sheepishly.

"That wanker's turned it all around," Ron answered.

"Thank you Barrister McLaggen," Cormac said, "No further questions."

"The defense may cross examine," Kingsley said from the High Seat. Hermione stood with a nervous look before walking to stand in front of the witness stand.

"What is the name of your young friend?" she asked.

"Pardon?"

"What is the name of your friend? The one that you said was trapped in the hall by Chief Weasley," the young witch repeated.

"Oh. Ortha. Ortha Quirke."

"No further questions," Hermione said succinctly before taking her seat.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked with wide eyes to the young woman next to him. "What kind of defense is that?"

"Don't worry," Hermione said holding up her hands. "I have it all under control." Ron leaned back with a look of doubt on his face.

"You may step down Barrister McLaggen," the Minister of Magic said. "Would the prosecution like to call any other witnesses."

"Not at this time Minister," Barrister McLaggen said from the prosecution table.

"Very well. The defense may proceed," Kingsley said looking at Hermione. The young witch scanned some notes before standing.

"Yes," Hermione said, "As this case is more an attack on Chief Weasley's character than charges of violence I would like to call a few character witnesses." Kingsley nodded his head at the young witch who proceeded, "The defense would like to call Viktor Krum." A slight gasp came from the crowd as Officer Davies opened the court room door and the stooped Bulgarian shuffled into the room. Percy swore him in and the Seeker took a seat.

"Mr. Krum, how do you know Chief Weasley?"

"Ve met during the Tri-Wizard tournament but it vas years later that ve became friends," answered the dark Bulgarian.

"And how did that happen?"

"Veasley and his team came to my country and did us a great service. Because of him ve vere able to settle relations vith the verevolves in the mountains. Now ve live in peace vith them."

"How's that?"

"He rid them of an evil. In exchange they stay in the mountains. If they do not ve bring Veasley back. My country has given him the Order of Honor for this," Viktor said in his heavy accent.

"And how would you describe Chief Weasley?"

"He is a great man," Krum said simply.

"Thank you Mr. Krum. No further questions."

Hermione took her seat to be replaced by the senior McLaggen.

"Mr. Krum, would you describe Ron as a violent man?" asked Barrister McLaggen raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Yet, he fights werewolves," quipped the older man. "Tell me about the fight you and he had in your parent's inn."

The court murmured. The Bulgarian looked at the red head at the table before answering, "It vas nothing. I insulted him."

"The papers reported that you suffered a broken nose and several hundred galleons worth of damage were done," McLaggen said smugly.

The famous Seeker furrowed his brow. In a serious tone he said, "You I do not like. You come to my country and ve vill teach you respect."

"No further questions," Barrister McLaggen said. Viktor stepped down from the stands and gave Ron a nod before sitting in the gallery amongst S.W.A.T.

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron hissed.

"I'm new at this!" Hermione hissed back. Standing she said, "The defense would like to call William McCoy." At his name a tall, lean man stood up from the gallery and stepped forward. After being sworn in he took a seat.

"Mr. McCoy," Percy the Clerk said, "Would you please remove your hat."

"Oh, sorry," the man said removing a cowboy hat and placing it in his lap.

"Would you please state your name and title?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Billy McCoy. Texas Ranger. Y'all can call me Tex."

The man's response brought chuckles from the crowd. "Could you please give the court your full title," the brunette prompted. The Texan gave the red head a guilty look.

"Uh, yes ma'am," he said. Sitting up a little straighter he said, "Senior Captain William McCoy, Company M, Texas Rangers."

"So the court understands, that is the only magical company of Rangers and your position is equivalent to our Director of Aurors."

"Yes, ma'am. That's correct."

"Tex, you bloody tosser," Ron muttered under his breath giving the scruffy Texan a withering glare. The Ranger grinned.

"Senior Captain McCoy, how did you get to know Chief Weasley?"

"He saved my little brother's life," Tex said with deep respect. "If it hadn't been for the Chief that dirty bastard Greyback woulda killed my brother." This brought murmurs from the court.

"And you've spent the last three and a half years working with Chief Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"No ma'am," Tex answered. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I've spent the last few years working _for_ Chief Weasley. Damn proud of it too."

"Hmm. And how would you describe Chief Weasley's character?"

"Well, he's a character all right," Tex said grinning. The court chuckled. Leaning forward with his hat in his hand he said, "Chief is one of the greatest men I've ever met. This trial is the biggest pile of Thestral shit I've ever seen. If y'all don't want him Texas will take the Chief with open arms." Several gasps came from the court and voices whispered back and forth.

"Thank you Senior Captain McCoy. No further questions," Hermione said sitting down.

"The prosecution has no questions," McLaggen said half rising from his chair.

"What? Ya don't want to cross examine me?" Tex said angrily to the elder McLaggen. "I got ta agree with Vicky. Once yer done in Bulgaria y'all come over to Texas. We got somethin' ta teach ya."

"You may step down Senior Captain McCoy," Kingsley said. "And on behalf of the ministry I would like to thank you for your service to our country." Tex stood and nodded while putting his hat on his head. He strode back to the gallery sitting next to a blond woman who patted him on the arm.

The Wizengamot was muttering amongst itself when Hermione called her next witness. "The defense calls Monsieur Delacour, Ambassador for France." The court room door opened and a short, plump man entered. He quickly walked to the witness chair and swore in with a 'oui'.

"What color would you say Ron is?" Ginny asked her husband as her brother tried disappearing in his seat.

"Puce I think," Harry answered.

"Monsieur Delacour, could you describe your relation to Chief Weasley?"

"Of course," the friendly goateed man said. "He is my son-in-laws youngest brother."

"Have you spent much time with him?"

"No. My daughter's wedding, but he was just a boy."

Ron sat up looking somewhat indignant. Hermione asked, "Ah, so why did you agree to come here today?"

"Well, he was a boy. Now he is a man. A man who I owe a very great debt."

"Could you explain sir?"

"Of course," Monsieur Delacour said. Taking a breath he said, "Two years ago young Chief Weasley came to me and told me my daughter was in danger." Suddenly the portly man stopped and closed his eyes tightly. "I am sorry," he said. "It is difficult for me to speak of these things. I failed as a father. If not for Chief Weasley I would have lost my daughter." The dark haired man took a moment to collect hmsself before continuing.

"The werewolf Greyback had a blood fued against our families. Weasley and Delacour. The bastard came for my daughter. Chief Weasley stopped him and his Snatchers. Then one of his people, Ms. Brown, stayed and trained my angel. She became a great warrior. I am proud that she served with Chief Weasley."

"How would you describe Chief Weasley's character?"

"He is humble," Monsieur Delacour said. "He acts as if he did not do a great deed saving my daughter. I tried making him a Knight Commander in our Legion of Honor but he was only granted Chevalier." The Frenchman shook his head and said, "But he is still _Français par le sang versé_."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said knowing full well what Monsieur Delacour said. "What does that last mean?"

"Chief Weasley is French by spilled blood," the goateed man said. "He is a son of France."

Murmuring broke out once again in the Wizengamot. The red headed Auror tried sinking further under the table.

"He's definitely purple now," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Thank you Monsieur Delacour for your time. I have no further questions," Hermione said taking her seat. Ron glared at her.

"Are you mad?" he asked. The brunette witch gave him a smile before looking through the scrolls on the table.

"Monsieur Delacour, if I may ask-" started McLaggen.

"No, you may not," Monsieur Delacour said angrily. With a furious air pointing his finger he said, "You have no right to speak with me. You will never set foot in France again." With that the portly man stormed from the witness stand and left the courtroom.

"These proceedings are most unusual," said the ancient witch Griselda Marchbanks. "It's like a circus."

"Yes, Madam Marchbanks," Kingsley agreed, "I agree. Ms. Granger, I hope you are going somewhere with this?"

Hermione stood looking slightly pink in the cheeks. "Yes, Minister Shacklebolt. I'd like to call one more character witness." The Minister of Magic raised an eyebrow before nodding his head.

"The defense calls Princess Stefania Rădulescu."

The doors opened and a girl of around ten years walked in flanked by two men. The men were dressed in loose robes and had a dangerous look. Hermione knew they were Carracas. The girl was beautiful. Her hair was raven black and hung thickly down her back. The girl's skin was porcelain and flawless. Her eyes were dark pools. Her dark eyes looked around the room before settling on the youngest Weasley male. She smiled upon seeing him and the room became brighter. The court gasped. Hermione took her hand and guided the girl to the witness stand.

"With the permission of the court we would like to have Princess Stefania's brother act as interpreter," Hermione said.

The Minister of Magic looked at the other Wizengamot members and said, "The court agrees." The young brunette witch motioned towards the back of the court. Officer Davies stuck his head out the door. In response a young, dark haired man walked in on the arm of a beautiful blond woman.

"Bloody hell," Ron said turning in his chair. He watched as the young veela helped the Romani youth walk to the side of the witness stand.

"Prince Gavril," Hermione said, "I know you were recently injured in service to our country. Would you like a chair?"

"No," Rook said winking at Ron. "I'm strong enough for this."

A/N: I was going to do the trial as one chapter but we just got started and are almost at three thousand words.


	42. Chapter 42

"Prince Rădulescu," Percy said addressing the young Romani, "Do you swear to give true and accurate translation of the testimony given to you?"

"I do."

"Princess Stefania, please tell us how you know Chief Weasley," Hermione said. Rook turned to his sister and spoke in her ear. The young girl took a moment before responding in her native tongue. The young Romani man hung his head in shame. The girl placed a reassuring hand on Rook's arm. He turned to the Wizengamot and spoke in a sure, clear voice.

"I was traveling through the mountains to visit grandmother. We were attacked by what you call Snatchers. They took us to a camp and threw us in cages. We were kept like this for many days. Like dogs," the young Romani said.

"And how did you escape?" Hermione asked. Rook whispered once more into his sister's ear. The beautiful girl spoke again in her native tongue in a clear voice.

"We did not escape," Rook translated. "We were rescued. A man came like fire and wind. Others were with him. Ice and heat. Thunder and lightning. Me and my people were freed."

"Can you identify the man?" Hermione asked.

Rook translated, "Yes, he is sitting there. Master Weasley."

"How would you describe Chief Weasley's character Princess Stefania?" Hermione asked with a smile. Once again Rook whispered in his sister's ear and listened as she spoke in her crystal voice.

"Ron is kind," Rook said facing the Wizengamot. "At the Snatcher camp I saw him place an injured puppy in his robes. He is loyal and fearless. He is a great man and will make a wonderful father and husband. Any woman would be lucky to have him. I have some cousins. . .or perhaps when I am older." As Rook said the last the young princess looked at the red head and gave him a dazzling smile. Hermione raised her eyebrows and several chuckles were heard around the court. Tex leaned forward and whispered to Harry and Ginny, "Chief looks like his ears are gonna catch fire."

"And your brother joined Chief Weasley after?"

"My people owe him a great debt. A debt that must be paid in blood," Rook translated again while placing his fingers to his chest. S.W.A.T. and a few others in court knew of the injury the young Romani had sustained. He continued, "My people will always remember."

"When you say your people you mean the Romani?" the brown eyed woman asked. Rook suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Rubbing his neck and glancing at his sister he answered, "Uh, mm, yes. Um, my sister means her people. When she comes of age she will be the leader of our people."

"You mean the Romani?"

"Eh, yes," Rook hedged. "Actually, all our people. My sister will be Queen of the Gypsies. All tribes. Not just Romani." The Wizengamot gasped and muttered in shock. Ron's head appeared to be trying to disappear between his shoulders like a turtle. Ginny and Arthur stared at Ron with huge eyes.

"Thank you Princess Stefania for being with us today. No further questions," Hermione said taking her seat.

Ron leaned over and asked with big eyes, "Why didn't you tell me Rook was a prince?!"

"What?" Hermione smirked, "You didn't know?"

"No I didn't know!" Ron hissed. "Bloody hell! I made him clean the loo!" The Chief Auror looked around Hermione at the young Romani mouthing something rude while glaring at him. Rook gave him a cheeky grin and winked.

"The prosecution may cross examine," said Kingsley. The two McLaggen men held their heads together in a whispered conversation. After a minute the elder McLaggen stood and approached the stand. As he took his position Rook gave him an evil glare. The court gasped though when they looked at the young princess and Barrister McLaggen took a step back. Her hair had gone wild and her face sharp and angry. What truly startled those gathered were her eyes. They had gone black as the deepest night and a fire burned deep inside them. Suddenly she spoke in a harsh, angry tone that did not seem to belong in a young girl.

"Prince Gavril," Kingsley said from his seat in mild shock. "May I remind you that you have sworn to give true and accurate translation."

"Of course Minister," Rook said looking away from his sister and to the Wizengamot. "It's just, uh, rather rude and I don't thi-"

"Enough Gavril," the young princess said in perfect English. The Wizengamot murmured. Standing, Princess Stefania said, "I will not embarrass you further brother. I will use my own mouth to speak to this _man." _Turning her piercing eyes to the powerfully built McLaggen the veela princess said, "From what I know and what my brother tells me you are not worthy to lick Ron's boots. I know what you are. You are no man. You are a pig." With that the girl spat at McLaggen's feet. Gasps and angry murmuring broke out amongst the members of the Wizengamot.

Barrister McLaggen's face burned with indignation before shifting to a guileful smile. He turned to the Wizengamot and with a smug look said, "The prosecution has no questions for the girl."

"Very well," Kingsley said tiredly, "Princess Stefania, you may step down."

The young princess face was still sharp and angry and her eyes dark as she gathered her skirts with her bracelets jingling. As she turned to her brother after stepping down from the witness stand her eyes changed from black pits to beautiful dark ones wide in surprise. Gabby had come forward and taken Rook's arm to assist him from the room. Rook gave his sister a strange look as she walked forward looking at the young French veela with a puzzle expression. Suddenly the young princess reached out with a thin finger and traced the thin silvery scar that ran from Gabby's temple down her jawline. Princess Stefania's face burst into a huge smile of joy as she took her brother's hand. With a final dazzling smile at Ron the Romani Princess led Rook and Gabby from the room without a word.

"Curioser and curioser¹," said Madame Marchbanks. "In all my long years I have never seen such a thing."

"Yes, Madame Marchbanks," Kingsley said.

"Although, there was that time-"

"Yes, Madame Marchbanks, perhaps another time," Kingsley interrupted the ancient witch.

"Members of the Wizengamot," Barrister McLaggen boomed from his table, "if Ms. Granger has no actual defense, the prosecution would like to call for a vote."

"Very well Barrister McLaggen," Kingsley said looking down at the arrogant barrister. "Ms. Granger, if you have no substantive argument for the defense we must proceed to a vote."

"Of course Minister," Hermione said standing. Holding her head high the clever Gryffindor called her next witness.

"The defense would like to call Ms. Orla Quirke."

* * *

¹Lewis Carrol


	43. Chapter 43

As Hermione called her witness Barrister McLaggen returned to his table and whispered excitedly to his son. The court room doors opened and a petite young woman with short black hair entered. As she walked to the witness stand a young wizard in Hit robes turned in his seat in the gallery.

"Hey Harry," Seamus said twisted in his chair, "who's that?"

"Oh, that's Hermione's assistant Orla Quirke. She was a Ravenclaw a few years behind us," Harry said.

"Of the Tipperary Quirkes? She's cute," the Irishman said glancing at the young witch as she was sworn in. "Is she seeing anyone?" Harry was about to answer when Ginny smacked the Hit Wizard in the back of the head and motioned for him to turn around. Seamus scowled as he turned around and muttered something that sounded like "crazy" and "witch".

"Would you please state your full name for the record?" Hermione asked approaching the witness stand.

"Orla Anne Quirke."

"And Ms. Quirke do any of your friends or family call you by anything else?"

"No Ms. Granger."

"No nicknames at all?"

"Well," Orla said quietly, "my housemates called me Quirky at school." The court chuckled and the young woman's cheeks colored.

"So you've never gone by Ortha?" Hermione continued.

"No Ms. Granger."

Turning to the Wizengamot the brunette spoke to the court recorder. "Clerk Weasley," she said, "could you read back the part of the transcript were I asked Barrister McLaggen his friend's name?"

"Of course Ms. Granger," Percy said officiously. The bespectacled Weasley searched through the court record before saying, "Ms. Granger said _What is the name of your friend? The one that you said was trapped in the hall by Chief Weasley_. Barrister Mclaggen answered _Oh. Ortha. Ortha Quirke._"

"Objection," Barrister McLaggen said standing. "I'm sure clerk Weasley misheard me when I said _Orla _Quirke."

The Minister of Magic glanced over at the thin Weasley who looked rather indignant that his dictation was being questioned. Kingsley then looked down at the powerful Scotsman saying, "Knowing Clerk Weasley I find that highly unlikely. Needless to say court records are taken as fact. Objection overruled."

"Ms. Quirke, before we continue to your testimony on the events of the seventh of June I would like to establish a few points for the members of the Wizengamot. First, what is your relation to me?" Hermione asked the younger woman.

The young Irish woman looked at the Gryffindor witch like she had sprung a second head. "I work for you Ms. Granger. I'm your research assistant," Orla said.

"Do you know why I hired you out of all other applicants?"

"I'm very good with facts Ms. Granger. You know that," the dark haired girl said more confused.

"Yes, Ms. Quirke, I do know that but the Wizengamot does not," Hermione said by way of explanation. She continued, "In fact, don't you have an Eidetic memory, or more commonly called photographic memory?"

"Objection. The defense doesn't see how this has bearing on the case," Mclaggen cried looking flustered.

"Minister, I am attempting to establish the credibility of my witness," Hermione said confidently.

"Objection overruled."

"Ms. Granger," a creaky voice interjected, "As you are aware there are those that feel there is no concrete proof that Eidetic memory actually exists."

"Yes, Madame Marchbanks. Perhaps a demonstration of Ms. Quirke's abilities. Does anyone have a deck of cards?" Hermione asked looking around the courtroom and gallery.

"I do Ms. Granger," a man said reaching into his robes and pulling out a deck of cards. He walked to the partition separating the gallery from the proceedings and handed the brunette the cards.

"Thank you Auror O'Connor," she said taking the cards. Hermione pulled out her wand and shuffled the cards in the air. With a flick they landed before Orla face up who took a moment to look them over. Hermione then stepped over and gathered the cards up.

"Objection!" McLaggen interjected. "Ms. Granger is making a mockery of this court with her parlor tricks!"

"Barrister McLaggen, I believe I decide what mocks this court," said the ancient Madame Marchbanks. "And I am quite fond of parlor tricks. Let's humor an old woman shall we," the old witch said looking down on McLaggen. Looking like a chastised schoolboy the barrister retook his seat. "Now, Ms. Granger, I'm assuming Ms. Quirke memorised the order of the cards. If I may see the deck?" The witch said holding out her withered hand. Hermione floated the cards up to the ancient witch who pulled the top card from the deck.

"Nine of clubs," Orla said without hesitation. Madam Marchbanks wrinkled face smiled as she showed the nine of clubs to the court before flipping over the next card.

"Jack of diamonds."

"Two of diamonds."

The young Ravenclaw was correct both times when the ancient witch gave her a smirk and pulled the card from the bottom of the deck.

"Queen of hearts."

Once again the ancient witch showed the correct card to the Wizengamot who nodded and muttered impressed. "I can also speak for Ms. Quirke," Madam Marchbanks said putting down the deck of cards. "I examined Ms. Quirke on both her O.W.L and N.E.W.T. level History of Magic exams and her recall of facts was encyclopedic to say the least." The young Irish witch cheeks colored a little at the praise from such a powerful witch.

Picking up a scroll from the table Hermione added, "I also have a signed affidavit from Professor Flitwick, Ms. Quirke's head of house at Hogwarts, testifying to her abilities." Percy floated the scroll up to him and examined it. He nodded to Kingsley upon validating it and added it to the court records.

"Very well Ms. Granger," Kingsley said in his deep baritone. "I hope you have good reason for all this."

"I do Minister," Hermione stated. "I needed to establish for the Wizengamot the veracity of the testimony you are about to hear as it is in direct contradiction to that given earlier by Barrister McLaggen." Murmuring broke out in the court. The elder McLaggen glared at the young Irish witch who shifted uncomfortably in her seat in the witness stand. Hermione stepped near the witness stand and said quietly, "It'll be okay Orla. I promise."

"Ms. Granger, please proceed," Minister Shacklebot said. Hermione stepped back from the witness stand.

"Ms. Quirke, please describe the events of the seventh of June that occurred in the hall of records," Hermione said. Orla gave a nervous glance towards the table were the McLaggens were sat before looking at Hermione. The Gryffindor gave the Ravenclaw a reassuring smile.

"I was going to records to pick up some files for you," Orla began tentatively. Taking a deep breath she continued, "Barrister McLaggen stopped me and started chatting me up. I tried to tell him I was busy but he blocked my way with his arm. Wanted to know if I was busy later. I was starting to get a little uncomfortable and was looking to get away when I saw Chief Weasley coming down the hall. Barrister McLaggen was saying how pretty I was and how pretty girls didn't really have to work very hard if they wanted to get ahead. Then he put his hand on my bum." Whispering broke out in the court.

"That son of a bitch. No Scotsman puts his hands on a daughter of Eire," a young Hit Wizard in the gallery said making to stand up.

"Keep yer alans on boyo," Ace said putting a firm hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Ms. Granger has him by the bitch-bag."

"I understand this is difficult. Please continue," Hermione reassured. The senior McLaggen glared with a furious look etched on his face.

"That's when Chief Weasley placed his hand on Barrister McLaggen's shoulder and asked if there was a problem. Barrister McLaggen said there wasn't a problem and that he needed to mind his own business. Then he told Chief Weasley to remove his hand," the pretty young witch explained.

"And did he? I mean, did Chief Weasley remove his hand?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes," Orla said nodding.

"Then what happened?"

Finding her courage Orla said, "Barrister McLaggen shouted in outrage and asked Chief Weasley if he knew who he was. Chief Weasley walked over and asked if it looked like he cared. That's when Barrister McLaggen scampered off."

"And then you went back to work?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but Chief Weasley walked me back to your office. He saw I was upset. He made all these corny jokes and such until I was feeling better," Orla said smiling.

"Thank you Ms. Quirke. You've been very brave. The defense has no further questions," Hermione said walking towards her desk. Before she sat down she looked at the gallery. Making eye contact with Pops she gave a small nod of her head. The Senior Auror stood and slipped out the doors of the court room.

"Well, that is no way to treat a young woman," Arthur said sitting next to his daughter. With a disapproving look at the McLaggens he added, "I hope McLaggen isn't too hard on young Orla during his cross examination. The poor girl looks distraught."

"Don't worry dad," Ginny said with an evil smirk. "Hermione's about to twist the knife."

"There's more?" Harry asked his wife with a raised eyebrow. Ginny looked at Harry and patted his knee before turning back to the proceedings. Barrister McLaggen had stood and was approaching the witness stand. Young Orla had a look of fear on her face. The powerful McLaggen was making to speak when the court room doors burst open. A group of children came running into the room followed by several adults. Officer Robinson was helping a girl of around eleven who was walking on crutches into the gallery seats. The MLE Patrol Officer made eye contact with Ron and nodded his head. The children had reached the court partition and were clamoring for the youngest Weasley males attention.

"What are you doing over there?"

"Where's Scooby?"

"Can I sit in the big chair?"

"Pick me up!" a young pig tailed girl said holding up her arms opening and closing her hands. Ron looked at Hermione from under his brows before standing up and lifting the girl over the partition. Once he had the girl on his hip she gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled happily.

"Where's Scooby? Can he play?"

"Hey, Mr. Ron are you in trouble? Are you going to get grounded?"

"Scooby's not here," Ron said ruffling the boys hair. "The Wizengamot isn't a good place for dogs. Kids either," Ron added looking at Hermione.

"This is an outrage!" Barrister McLaggen shouted. "Granger is making a circus of these proceedings."

"You will address Ms. Granger with respect," the ancient Madame Marchbanks said from her seat of High Chief Justice. "_Ms_. isn't hard to say. If you prefer I believe her Order of Merlin, First Class entitles her to be addressed as Madame. Although, at her age she might find this insulting," Madame Marchbanks said with a twinkle in her eye. "As for the circus, I'm quite found of them. Three rings of course."

"Thank you Madame Marchbanks," Kingsley said. "However, _Ms._ Granger, this is most unusual. Please explain."

"My apologies to the Wizengamot," Hermione said with a half sincere tone. "These children were recently rescued from Fenrir Greyback by Chief Weasley and his team. The others," the clever witch said motioning to the gallery, "are survivors of Greyback attacks and their families. I thought they might like to see Chief Weasley before he's sent to Azkaban." Angry murmuring broke out amongst the Greyback survivor's families. Ron gave a tired sigh.

"Hey Johnny, maybe Scooby can play later yeah," Ron said to the boy who looked disappointed. Turning to the young redhead he said, "Katie, could you go sit with Coach Ginny for a bit?" The young girl nodded her head sadly before climbing into the gallery to sit next to her Quidditch Qamp coach. "And you," Ron said placing a long finger on the nose of the girl he was holding, "need to go sit with your mum."

"Are you in trouble?" the girl asked softly.

"Well, that man says I'm a bad person," Ron said motioning towards McLaggen with his head. The girl looked at the man and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think you're a good person. Even if you are a boy," she said hugging Ron's neck. Pulling back she said, "You saved us from the monsters." Ron's eyes were wet when he handed the girl over to her mother. He sat wiping at his eyes. As the Wizengamot settled down Barrister McLaggen looked about the court reading the faces of its members. The powerful man cleared his throat.

"The prosecution would like to drop all charges," he said defeated. The gallery exploded into shouts of joy. Ron lifted Hermione up and spun her around.

"Court adjourned," Kingsley said drowned out by the noise of celebration.

"You're a bloody genius Hermione," Ron said with a huge smile. Before Hermione answered he kissed her deeply. "C'mon, I'm starving," Ron said. Hermione looked at him smiling and shook her head.

"Ms. Granger, might I have a word."

"Oh, of course Madame Marchbanks," Hermione said before walking off a short distance with the ancient witch. A young dark haired witch was sneaking off when Ron caught her up in a bone crushing hug.

"Aahhh!" she squealed. "Chief Weasley!"

"Sorry Orla, I couldn't help myself," Ron said letting her go. "It was very brave of you to testify."

"Well, me Ma and Pa were both Gryffindors," the Irish witch said in a heavy accent.

"Careful, you're Irish is showing," Ron said with a grin.

"Ron, who's that talking to your sister?" Orla said peering around the redhead's shoulder. "He's cute."

Ron glanced over his shoulder at his sister and Harry who were laughing with a broad shouldered young man. "Seamus?" Ron asked. "Would you like to meet him?" The dark haired witch nodded meekly.

"C'mon everyone! I never thought I'd say this but party in the S.W.A.T. warehouse!" Ron shouted to cheers.

* * *

A/N: Madame Marchbanks is so old she examined Dumbledore on his N.E.W.T.s.

Ever since I saw "Quirke, Orla" in GoF's sorting ceremony I've been fascinated by who she might be. Orla means _golden _or _golden lady_ and Quirke means _heart._ I love all things Celtic so if you've written something based on one of HPs Celtic characters (Seamus, Oliver, Orla, etc.) let me know. Erin go bragh.


	44. Chapter 44

S.W.A.T. Warehouse was filled with people. After the trial Ron made good on his word for a party and opened the doors to anyone at the Ministry that day. The long table was set out with food Sarge had prepared. People walked in and out of the warehouse talking to various members of S.W.A.T. Several children were shouting and laughing while playing in the open training area.

"Ron! That's your third piece!" Hermione exclaimed while Ron hunched over his plate.

"I can't help it," Ron said while forking another piece of apple pie into his mouth. "Ish gud."

"I'm glad you like it," Hermione beamed. "But you need to leave some for the others."

Ron swallowed and looked at his girlfriend. "You made this?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded her head with mouth turning up at the corners. "But you can't cook."

"I don't cook," Hermione huffed. "I bake. It's completely different. Mum and I used to spend Sundays making all kinds of things. Dad has a serious sweet tooth. Funny being as he's a dentist."

"All kinds of things," Ron said with a longing look at the last piece of pie. Hermione nodded her head. Ron suddenly kissed Hermione. He tasted of apple and cinnamon. _Oh, I could get used to this_, she thought.

"You never cease to amaze me," the redhead said pulling away. Raising an eyebrow Ron asked, "Do you make blueberry pie?" Hermione nodded and Ron broke into a grin. "Excellent."

"Uncle Ron! Uncle Ron!" The redhead threw his long legs over the bench as he spun around towards the voice. As his feet hit the floor he saw a young boy with Weasley red hair hurtling towards him with a large piece of parchment clutched in his hands.

"Teddy!" Ron exclaimed holding out his arms. The six year old crashed into the Auror who scooped him up placing him on his lap. "What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Harry brought me and I wanted to go to the trial but he wouldn't let me and I made a sign and Nana said I could bring it and show you and what's on your face," the excited boy said in a rush.

Ron chuckled. "It's called a beard," he said. The young metamorphmagus mouth turned into an O as he looked at Ron. Teddy scrunched up his face and a red beard sprouted from the six year old's face. Everyone laughed as Teddy beamed up at Ron. "I see you're showing your Weasley pride. Maybe wait a few years on the beard yeah," Ron said with a smile as he ruffled the boys hair. Teddy nodded as the beard faded away. It was hard for the boy to maintain any change other than hair color at his age. The Auror looked up to see Harry, Ginny, and Andromeda smiling at Ron and Teddy.

"Why don't you show Ron your sign dear," Andromeda said.

"Oh yeah!" Teddy said excitedly holding up the parchment. In large red letters was written FREE RON with a man with extremely red hair drawn in between the words.

"Wow," Ron said holding the parchment up. "That's great Teddy. Can I put it up here on the table so everyone can see it?"

Teddy nodded his head. Ron handed the parchment to Hermione who propped it up on the table. "I'm sure that would have been a big help but I don't think you had to worry. Aunt Hermione was my defense lawyer."

"I know," Teddy said nodding his head. "She's the smartest person in the world but I learned all the words to Weasley Is Our King just in case."

"Weasley is our king? C'mon Chief, isn't your head fat enough as it is?"

"Whoa! A cowboy!" Teddy exclaimed jumping out of Ron's lap and running over to the Texan with an excited look.

"Howdy lil' pardner," Tex said with a friendly tone as he knelt down tipping back his cowboy hat.

"Howdy," Teddy said with wide eyes. "Are you a real cowboy?"

"Don't I look like a real cowboy?"

"Well," Teddy said while closing one eye and looking at the scruffy Ranger. "You do have a cowboy hat and you talk funny. Do you have a horse? And a six shooter?" he asked making a pistol with his fingers.

"All real cowboys got cowboy hats. And I think you talk funny. I got me a real nice Appaloosa named Birdshit and a pistol named Betsy--"

"Tex! Don't you dare show that boy Betsy!"

The Ranger turned his head away from the excited boy and said to his dishwater blonde partner, "Merlin Ms. Lavender, I've got little brothers and sisters. I'm not a idjit. Besides, she's locked away."

"Whoa!" Teddy exclaimed while pointing at a silver star on the Ranger's chest. "Is that your sheriff's badge? Can I be in your posse?"

Tex chuckled. "I ain't no sheriff," he said with a smile. "I'm a Texas Ranger. That's why they all call me Tex. Y'all can too. I'm glad you asked about the posse. Now, I don't need a posse right now but I do need a special deputy. Do ya know anyone that might help?"

"Me! Me!" Teddy said jumping up and down.

"Al'right. Now this is an important job. Can't just give it ta anyone," Teddy enthusiastically nodded his head saying he could do it. "Here's what ya gotta do," Tex said taking his hat off and placing it on the small boy's head. "Ya gotta wear that as my special deputy. Then ya gotta take this," the scruffy Texan said while pulling a shiny object out of his pocket, "and deliver it to the Chief Auror, Special Wizarding and Tactics. Go on now." Tex stood and the boy looked up from underneath the large cowboy hat with a questioning look. "Go on now," Tex said shooing the boy along. Teddy scrunched up his face and looked at the adults gathered around the table. With a serious look he walked up to his grandmother.

"Nana," he said.

"Yes Teddy."

"It's deputy Nana," Teddy said pushing the hat back on his head.

"I'm sorry _deputy_," Andromeda said with a smile. "How may I help you?"

"Who's the Chief Auror?"

"Well, dear, I'm not sure I know. Maybe you should ask someone who knows those kinds of things," she said kindly.

"Good idea Nana! I'll ask Aunt Hermione. She knows everything!" Teddy said excitedly running down the table to stand in front of the bushy haired witch. "Aunt Hermione?" he asked clutching the silver object in his hands.

"Yes, deputy, how may I help you?" she asked in a playful tone.

"How'd you know I was a deputy?" Teddy asked looking at her.

"Well, you're wearing the hat."

"Oh yeah," he said smiling like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who's the Chief Auror of Special Wizards and Things?"

"Hmm," Hermione said hiding a smile behind her hand as she pretended to think. "Maybe you should ask you're godfather. He's in charge of all the Aurors. He should know."

"Okay," Teddy sighed. "This is hard," he said as he stomped over towards his godfather. "Uncle Harry," he said with less enthusiasm. "I'm supposed to give the Chief Auror of Special Wizzes or something something but I can't figure out who it is." Harry knelt down beside his godson and whispered into his ear.

Teddy looked at his godfather with wide eyes. "Really!" he said while turning to look at a redheaded Auror. With an excited smile the boy ran to stand before Ron. Hitching up his pants and pushing the over sized cowboy hat back on his head Teddy asked seriously, "Are you the Chief Auror of Special uhm. . ."

"Just say SWAT dear," Andromeda coaxed.

"Okay Nana," Teddy said continuing looking at Ron, "Are you the Chief Auror of SWAT?"

"Depends who's asking," Ron said with an equally serious face.

Teddy hitched up his pants again and turned his head and made a spitting sound. "Special Deputy Teddy, Texas Rangers." Several of the adults covered their mouths trying not to laugh while Tex slapped his leg and laughed out loud.

"Well, Deputy Teddy, it looks like you've found your man," Ron said.

"Good. It wasn't easy finding you," Teddy said relieved. "I have something for you," he added thrusting out his small hand. Ron reached out with his large one and took the silver object. The Chief Auror lightly held the star in a circle between the thumbs and forefingers of both hands. Inscribed on the top of the circle were the words _Texas Ranger_s and at the bottom _Weasley._ Embossed on the star was _Co. M._

"Pure silver Chief. Just in case," Tex said. Ron brushed the star with a thumb.

"I, uh. . ." Ron muttered. The others watched Ron quietly. Teddy looked at Ron funny and made to say something when Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"Teddy, why don't you go play with some of the other kids," she said motioning to the children playing in the training area.

"But Aunt Hermione," Teddy started to complain. Suddenly a small boy sped across the room being chased by a gigantic dog. "Whoa! Look at that dog!" Teddy exclaimed tearing off after the dog grabbing on to the over sized cowboy hat still on his head. A large ginger cat followed.

"I, uh," Ron repeated.

Suddenly the wiry Texan pulled the redhead to his feet. The equally tall and lanky lawmen faced each other as the Texan grabbed the badge from Ron. "Don't I, me, he, she or whatever Chief," Tex said pinning the badge onto Ron's robes beneath his Auror badge. "You just wear that when you come visit. Course, we'll have to get you a hat to be a proper Ranger," Tex added. The two men embraced and clapped each other on the back in a manly fashion.

"Thanks," Ron said thickly.

Clapping the younger man on the back Tex said, "Now, as your captain you gotta do as I say."

"Like bloody hell," Ron said with a smile as he pulled away and clasped his friend's hand. As the scene unfolded the others watched with mixed expressions. Some, like Hermione and Pops, with knowing smiles. Others, like Ginny, bemused.

"I swear, I leave you two alone for a minute and you turn into a couple of weepy old women."

The two men turned to the source of the voice. Standing a few feet away was a curly haired youth and a beautiful blonde woman. The man wore a toothy grin and had a twinkle in his eye.

"Rook!" Ron exclaimed as he rushed over and gave the Roma a crushing hug.

"Easy Chief," the Romani man said hugging back. "Still a bit sore."

"Sorry," Ron said pulling back looking at his young friend with a goofy grin. "You gave us a right scare mate," the redhead said. Tex strode up and placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Good to see ya up kid," Tex said affectionately.

"Yeah, well they called in a specialist," Rook said looking at Hermione. "Seems Madame Pomfrey had treated someone hit by that curse before," the Romani said with a wink.

"Oh Rook!" Hermione exclaimed running up and giving the young man a hug. "I'm so sorry!" she said into his shoulder.

"Why would you be sorry Hermione?" asked Rook pulling away giving her a puzzled look. "You didn't curse me."

"Oh!" Hermione cried pulling the short man into another hug. Rook hugged back but gave Tex and Ron a smirk over her shoulder.

"What now Chief? I mean now that we got Greyback and you've been cleared," Rook said when Hermione released him.

"Simple. We sit down and eat too much. Have three helpings of Hermione's pie each and sleep for a day and a half. In beds," Ron said with a happy smile. Everyone laughed and took seats at the long bench. Ron had just decided to take the mickey out of 'his highness' Rook when he was interrupted by a young voice.

"Ranger Tex!" exclaimed the voice. The scruffy Texan turned to the excited voice to see a young metamorphmagus standing with a tail wagging Shaggy and another boy.

"Well, Special Deputy Teddy," Tex said with a wink to the adults, "What can I do for ya pardner?"

"Tex! This is my friend Johnny-"

"Teddy, what have I said about addressing adults?" asked a stern Andromeda.

With a great sigh Teddy answered, "You said to say sir or ma'am, Mr. or Mrs., blah blah blah."

"Teddy," Harry warned.

"It's my fault y'all," Tex cut in. "I told him he could call me Tex. We're not quite as formal in Texas. Now what did ya need?"

Teddy glanced over at his godfather and grandmother to see if he was going to get in trouble. After deciding he was safe he said, "Tex, this is my friend Johnny. He wants to be a Special Deputy too."

The Texan looked at the two boys who had their arms draped over the great dog Shaggy with expectant looks on their faces. "I dunno. . ." Tex said while rubbing his stubbled chin.

"Pleeeaaassee," the boys chimed.

"Well, all right," Tex said sitting up straighter. The boys gave an excited yes with a high five over Shaggy's back. "On one condition," said the Texas lawman with a stern look at the two boys. Both boys cowed under the look. "Texas Rangers are gentlemen. I won't have any special deputies who don't act proper. That means sirs and ma'ams, misters and missus and such when it's appropriate. Y'all understand?" Tex said. The boys nodded their heads. "Well? Do y'all understand?" Tex repeated.

"Yes sir," both boys answered as Shaggy barked in agreement.

"All right. Now Teddy, you're already my special deputy. Got my hat. How can I deputize young Johnny here?" Tex mused. "Ah, here we go," the Ranger said. The Texas lawman reached down and unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. "Too big for ya to wear as a belt," Tex said looking at Johnny. Tex buckled the silver star buckle and looped the belt over the young boy's shoulders. "Ya just gonna have ta wear it like a bandolier amigo," Tex said. Teddy smiled at his new friend as Johnny looked down at the shiny buckle resting on his chest letting out a 'woah'.

"I think you two owe some people apologies," Tex said. The two boys shifted uncomfortably. "Do the Rangers proud," he added. "Go on now." As the two boys shuffled off to 'make the Rangers proud' their places were taken up by a red headed girl panting for breath.

"Hey, where are they going?" the girl gasped. "We're in the middle of a game."

"Sorry miss," Tex said reaching to tip his hat before he realized it wasn't there. The young girl blushed. "The boys had to go show their manners. They'll be back in bit."

"Hi."

Tex turned his attention away from the blushing redhead to see a small blonde head poking around Shaggy. "Hello princess. What are ya doin' hidin' behind stinky ol' Shaggy?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"He's not stinky," the girl giggled burying her face in the thick fur of Shaggy's neck.

"All right Tex. We're ready for our special mission," Teddy said.

"Hey! Where'd you get that belt Johny?" asked the redheaded girl.

"Tex is a Ranger. I'm his special deputy. Me and Teddy," Johnny said defiantly to his sister.

"That's not fair! I want to be a Ranger!"

"Me too! Me too!" said the cute blonde girl.

"Hold on now! Y'all can't be deputies," Tex said holding up his hands.

"Why not? Is it because we're girls?" asked the redhead giving Tex a look. The young blonde also gave him a look and placed her hand on her hip. The scruffy Texan let out a laugh.

"Circe no Ms. Katie," Tex said shaking his head and waving his hands. "It's just if y'all were Rangers there'd be no one left to be Banditos."

"Banditos? Are they the bad guys?" asked Katie skeptically.

"No, no, no," Tex said. "Los Banditos are a bunch of fellas down in Old Mexico. We're always tryin' to out prank each other. Mi amigo Juan is one of 'em. Calls himself El Mono Loco. Huh," Tex said scratching his chin. "Maybe y'all can't be Banditos. Gotta have a nickname. . ."

"I'll be a Bandito!" Katie suddenly exclaimed.

"Ya will huh?" Tex asked. Katie nodded her head excitedly. "Ya got a nickname?"

With a look over at a certain redhead she spurt out, "The Firebolt Kid!"

Tex's face split in a huge grin. "That's a fine name Kid. In fact, I think you should be El Jefe of the Banditos. Got any idea who you want in your gang?" Tex asked. The girl nodded her head and grabbed Tex's hand. Pulling him to his feet she dragged him off to the training area with the rest of the kids following. Everyone watched as the lanky Texas lawman was mobbed by children. In moments the Ranger's footlocker was open and he was handing out shirts, a hat, and a belt. Before they knew it Tex's boots were on the feet of a young Elizabeth who was happily clomping around.

"He's amazing."

"I'm sorry Lavender. Did you say something?" Hermione asked pulling her eyes away from the tableau in front of her. The dishwater blonde was holding her hand to her neck with a wistful look in her eyes. Lavender closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I. . .I have to go talk to Gabby," the scarred Auror said suddenly leaving the table. Hermione frowned.

"Hey Ginny!" Ron yelled across the table. "Not only are you The Firebolt Kid but now you're _El Jefe de los Banditos!_"

"Stuff it Ron!" Ginny yelled back with pink cheeks. Ron laughed at his sister.


	45. Chapter 45

Ginny was about to give her git of a brother a retort when a commotion started across the room. Heads turned expecting to see Tex and his _posse_. Instead a large group of colorfully dressed people were walking across the room laughing and talking. The raven haired Stefania skipped across the room throwing her arms around a stunned Ron.

"Uh, nice to see you too Princess Stefania," Ron said while awkwardly placing his arms around the Romani girl. Ginny laughed at his discomfiture resulting in a glare.

"There will be no such talk Ron," the girl said releasing him. "We are friends. Hello brother," Stefania said hugging Rook in turn. By this time a dozen other men and women had reached the long table. They were all dressed in vibrant colors and wearing gold and silver jewelry. They bore large smiles and had a merry twinkle to their eyes.

"Sis, where's mother?" Rook asked.

"Oh, she is talking to that tall, bald man from the trial."

"You mean Kingsley? The Minister of Magic?" Ron said with big eyes.

"Yes!" Stefania said excitedly. "I think mother is quite taken with him."

"Stef!"

"Well, he is very handsome," Stefania said defensively. "He has a strong aura of power and mother has been alone for some. . ."

"All right! Enough of mother's love life. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be heading home," Rook said with some color in his cheeks.

"Home is were the heart is silly," Stefania said with a laugh, "and today our hearts are here with your friends. Today is a happy day and soon our happiness will be complete. Now we sing! We dance! And we laugh!" The young princess clapped her hands twice and several of the men took instruments out from their cases. Stefania cast her eyes about the room when she found what she was looking for and skipped across the room.

"Rook, mate, what was she on about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Rook said shaking his head. "She talks in circles sometimes." Ron shrugged before he took a good look at the musicians. They seemed familiar in a dark way.

"Hey aren't you that Carracas lot?" Ron said to the men. They laughed and smiled and one raised a finger and tapped the side of his nose.

"They're my uncles Chief," Rook explained. "Uh, best keep your guard up and, uh, don't let them get you alone." Before he could question his young friend further his attention was drawn across the room. Stefania had found Gabby and pulled the young veela out into the open training area. The girl deftly wrapped a colorful cloth around the Maginaire and said something to her. Gabby nodded her head. Stefania said something to her uncles in a strange language. The pale skinned girl looked at the French veela and the two raised their arms up to the sides drooping their wrists. Then the Carracas started to play.

All activity in the room came to a halt. All eyes fell on the two partial veelas. The notes and beats that filled the air were full of life and happiness. Gabby and the Romani princess danced in perfect unison. Their skirts spun around them. Those at the table watched amazed, some with open mouths, but Rook only had eyes for one.

The young women and girl spun suddenly dropping to the ground with their skirts spreading out around them. The music stopped. Stefania jumped to her feet and clapped her hands excitedly as Gabby stood up. The Romani girl hugged Gabby who gave a smile but seemed shy about the attention. A small blonde girl in very large cowboy boots walked out with a look of awe on her face. She reached out and tugged on Stefania's hand distracting the princess from her talk with Gabby. Bending down young Elizabeth whispered something in Stefania's ear.

"You want to dance?" Stefania asked rather loudly. The pony tailed girl blushed. "Of course we will dance. But first, you must have something pretty for your pretty hair," the Romani princess said. She took a multicolored scarf from around her neck and tied it into the young girl's hair. "And it is better to dance bare foot and not in very big boots," she added. Without hesitation the cute blonde girl kicked the boots off her feet.

Gabby had wandered off a few steps and was unwrapping the cloth from around her waist. Rook walked up to her with an amazed look on his face. "Who taught you that dance?" he asked.

"Ma grand-mère," Gabby said while looking at the ground. Rook was making to take her hand when a voice interrupted him.

"Gavril, there you are. Come, we must pay our respects to Master Weasley."

Rook and Gabby looked up to see an attractive woman of middle years. Her jet black hair was pulled back and her arms tinkled with bracelets. A blue and white amulet that looked like an eye hung about her neck. Stormy grey eyes fell upon the quarter veela witch. Gabby straightened her shoulders and lifted her head.

"Gavril, who is this girl?" asked the older women in a severe tone.

"Mother, this is Gabrielle Delacour," Rook said calmly.

The Romani mother turned a severe look on the young Delacour. "Who is your mother? Your grandmother? Speak," ordered the older woman.

"Mother!" exclaimed Rook with a look of horror.

"Silence!"

"_You will not speak to him that way!" _Gabby shouted in French. The woman's eyes tore from her son back to the quarter-veela. Gabby had her fists clenched at her sides. Her face was angry and sharp and her eyes more black than white.

"_You are veela," _said the dark haired woman as she pointed a long finger at Gabby. Without warning the older woman's hand shot out cupping the younger woman's chin and turning her head. With the same long finger Madame Rădulescu traced the scar on Gabby's face. The young Maginaire shook the woman's hand away and in an instant had her wand trained on the older woman.

"_Mother please! I beg you!"__  
__  
_Gabby held her wand steady but her eyes travelled to look upon the rather upset looking Romani youth. "_You speak French," _Gabby seethed through clenched teeth. Rook gave a weak smile and shrug. Gabby's wand moved away from the older woman and pointed between Rook's eyes. He gulped. "_You speak French,"_ Gabby repeated, "_And all this time you've let me struggle with English. You...you..."__  
__  
__"It was kind of funny."__  
__  
_"AAAHHH!" Gabby screeched. The young veela was about to throw herself at Rook when a smaller girl crashed into her.

"Sister! What is wrong?" exclaimed a young Stefania with watery eyes.

"Your _petit con _of a brother speaks French!" Gabby shouted. The young Romani princess unwrapped her arms from Gabby and walked over to her brother. She then kicked him in the shins.

"_That's for not telling my sister you speak five languages!" _Stefania said while pointing a finger at him. The young girl was about to turn away when she thought better of it and slapped Rook in the face. "_And that is for upsetting my sister!" _the girl declared before walking over and taking Gabby's hand in her's. The young princess smiled up at Gabby as the entire hall stared at the group with open mouths.

"Rook, is everything all right mate?" Ron asked from a short distance away. Although he had a feeling Rook was getting the short end the Auror had no intention of getting in the middle of a veela free for all.

"_Why did Master Weasley call you Rook?"__  
__  
__"It's a nickname mother. He's always called me that. They all do.__"__  
__  
_The powerful witch then turned to face Gabby and her daughter with wide eyes and an open mouth. Madame Rădulescu was shaking her head when her daughter smiled and nodded her's. Placing trembling hands to her mouth she let out a gasp.

"Mother!" Rook exclaimed rushing to his mother's side. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes," the gypsy queen said not taking her eyes off the French veela. "Your sister has seen. She has the True Sight."

"Mother, what are you talking about?"

"When you left with Master Weasley to fulfill our people's blood debt your sister had a vision and it was not until this moment that I knew it was about you," said the powerful witch. Shaking her son's arms off from her shoulders she walked over to the two girls, the younger still clinging to the older. She placed her hands gently on the sides of Gabby's face and said in a trembling voice,

The Castle stands empty  
Through darkness comes the angel of the court  
With power over men she is marked as a warrior  
The Castle's Queen crowns him King

With giant smiles and tears of joy the two Romani women embraced the young Delacour. Gabby tentatively hugged back with a dumbstruck look on her face. Suddenly the two women were speaking excitedly in French as they dragged the young Maginaire away.

"What the hell just happened?" Rook asked with a lost look.

"I don't know your highness," Ron said.

"Shut up," Rook said with a scathing look. Tex laughed.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this special occasion," a deep voice said. The table turned their attention back to the man who had walked in with Madame Rădulescu.

"Oh, Kingsley," Ron said, "Sorry about that. Um, not sure what that was all about actually. Piece of pie?" The last got the redhead an elbow in the ribs with a hissed "Ron, he's the Minister of Magic."

"Ow Hermione."

"It's all right," Kingsley said holding up a hand, "I just wanted to stop by and make an announcement personally." This got the table's attention. "In appreciation of the work S.W.A.T has done over the years resulting in the death of Greyback and the capture of his Snatchers the ministry wishes to hold an Awards Ball-

"Hermione will you go to the ball with me?"

"Ron!" Hermione said covering her face in embarrassment. "You just interrupted the Minister of Magic-"

"I don't care," Ron said, "Will you go to the ball with me?" Hermione stared at Ron who had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Ms. Granger, if you could give Chief Weasley an answer we can proceed," Kingsley said with a smile.

Hermione once again looked at Ron and saw the hope and desire in his eyes. "Yes, I'll go to the ball with you," she said. Ron shifted excitedly when he was stopped by Hermione's voice, "On one condition." Ron nodded and mouthed okay. "You lose the beard," she finished.

"Sarge! Razor! Now!"

"I didn't mean now!" Hermione squeaked but it was too late. Ron had leaped up from the table to be met by a bouncing Sergeant Winky. With a snap of her fingers she conjured up a barber's chair. The lanky redhead quickly sat down as the elf conjured hot water, towels, a razor and scissors.

"No, no, no," Winky tutted, "Chief Wheezy's hair is much too long for a ball with pretty Ms. Granger." As Sarge placed a hot towel on the redhead's face he hummed happily to himself tapping his foot. Hermione hid her face in her hands but not before Harry and Ginny saw a small smile play at the edges of her mouth.

"Well, Harry, I'll just let you fill in the details," Kingsley said with shake of his head. "I have to, ah, devote some time to international relations with foreign heads of state. Mind if I take a piece of pie?"

"No, go right ahead Minister," Harry said with a grin. He was pretty sure the foreign head had black hair and grey eyes. "So," Harry said clapping his hands together, "Minister Shacklebolt thought it might be a good idea to have an Award's Ball. Now, as S.W.A.T. are the honorees you are allowed, but not expected, to bring a guest. Also, it will be full dress-"

"Aaahh, what the hell Harry?" asked Ron from underneath a pile of shaving cream.

"That means," Harry continued nonplussed, "all medals will be worn. Both foreign and domestic. Also, those members of S.W.A.T. of a foreign service shall wear the uniform of their home country."

"Ah, that's thestral shit Harry. We're S.W.A.T. here."

"Sorry Tex," Harry shrugged, "Shacklebolt thought it would illustrate international cooperation." This brought a smattering of laughter from the group.

"When did Kingsley become such a politician," Ron griped. There was some additional griping about the ball but it was mostly overcome by excitement.

"Harry," asked Ginny grabbing his arm. "Why is Ron upset about the medal thing? Is he worried about not having enough?"

"You'll see," Harry said. "Mrs. Potter would you like to go to the ball with me?"

"I'd love to Mr. Potter," Ginny answered before kissing her husband.

Hermione sat at the table listening to Ron's happy humming as Sarge shaved him and cut his hair. She was startled as someone suddenly sat next to her. Looking up she saw the lanky, scruffy person of Tex with an armful of clothes.

"Howdy Ms. Hermione," he said with a wink.

"Hi Tex. I see you got most of your clothes back," Hermione said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am. The little ones are startin' ta get tired out," the Texas lawman said while looking out and seeing parents rounding up children too tired to resist. "Ms. Hermione can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course Tex. We're friends."

"Glad ta know it," Tex said with a smile. Talking a deep breath he asked, "What do English girls look fer in a fella?'

Hermione gave the Texan a look and raised an eyebrow. The Ranger looked away and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. "When you say English girls I assume you mean a Ms. Lavender Brown?" the brunette asked with a smile.

Tex sighed. "Shoot, is it that bad?" he asked. "It's just I've never met a woman like her. I mean she's not like other women. Hell, it doesn't matter. I'm too old anyhow."

"What do you mean? You're not that much older than us."

"I'm thirty-one Ms. Hermione. That damn near makes me a dirty ol' man." The brunette gave the Texan a look. "Look Ms. Hermione I'm old enough that my mama is starting to arrange dates for me. Worried I might never marry and give her grandbabies. Although, she shouldn't worry bein' as I got plenty of brothers and sisters. Nah, I just never cared for the women mama set me up with. More concerned about their hair and clothes and lookin' purty more than anythin'." Hermione burst into laughter. "Now y'all don't have ta laugh at me Ms. Hermione," Tex said with a hurt look.

"I'm sorry Tex," Hermione said composing herself. "It's just that Lavender and I were roommates at Hogwarts. The only thing her best friend and her talked about were clothes, hair, boys and, as you said, 'lookin' purty'."

Tex looked at the brunette witch sideways. "Nah," he said with a wave of his hand. "Now yer just havin' me on. Ms. Lavender is tough. She was on that stake-out for over a week. Cold food, sleepin' on the ground, pissin' in a pot and she never complained once. Hell, ya should've seen her handle that Rowle fella," Tex said with a look of awe on his face. The Texas Ranger scratched his chin, looked at the ground and mumbled, "She sure is purty too."

"You don't mind the scars?"

"What scars?" Tex asked looking up. He continued with a sigh, "Nah, I reckon she can do a sight better than me. Someone who doesn't live in goddamn Texas."

Hermione looked at the dejected Texan who had taken to fiddling with his hat as he looked across the room at two blondes who were talking excitedly with Stefania looking on with a huge smile. _Maybe someday someone could love me like that_. Lavender's words from what seemed like years ago came back to Hermione in a rush. Suddenly she turned to Tex with a sense of conviction. "Tex, I'm disappointed in you," Hermione said flatly which caused the man to give her a questioning look. "I thought Texas Rangers had more testicular fortitude."

"Test-" the Texan began before a look of understanding crossed his face. He glanced over to were Lavender was standing. Placing his hat on his head Tex stood saying, "Thank ya kindly Ms. Hermione. I do believe yer right." With that he gave Hermione a nod and strode across the room.

"Pardon me Ms. Lavender, might I have a word with you," Tex said to the three smiling girls. Lavender glanced at Gabby who gave her a push and smiled at him. _Shoot, I wish they wouldn't gang up on a feller like that, _Tex thought. "In private," he said.

"Oh, um, sure," Lavender said taking his arm and leading him away while turning and shushing Gabby who gave her the thumbs up. A short distance away she dropped his arm and brushed some hair behind her ear while looking up at him.

_Damn she's purty._ "Oh!" Tex exclaimed tearing his hat from his head and gripping it in both hands. "Uh, Ms. Lavender," he stammered.

"Yes."

Crushing his hat he continued, "Ms. Lavender, I was wonderin' if you might do me the honor of accompanyin' me to the ball?"

The blonde Auror blinked at the tall blonde man whose eyes were darting about nervously. "You want me to go to the ball with you?" she asked the increasingly pale man who nodded his head. "As your date?"

Completely flustered the Ranger slapped his hat against his thigh exclaiming, "Shoot! I knew ya wouldn't want ta go with me. I was jus' hopin'-"

"Tex!" Lavender interrupted putting a hand on his arm. "I'd love to accompany you to the ball."

"Ya would," he said holding his hat to his chest. Lavender nodded her head and gave him a soft smile. "Well all right. Okay."

"Okay," Lavender echoed and turned and started back to were Gabby and Stefania were watching. Stopping she turned to look at the man who was smiling like a madman. "Oh, and Tex," she said as he looked at her expectantly, "you can tell the boys you're taking _your lady_ to the ball." With a smile she turned and hurried back to Gabby.

Hermione watched as Tex made his awkward proposal. She couldn't hear the words said between them before Lavender walked away. Tex watched the blonde's back before tossing his hat in the air hollering "YEEHAW!" The Texan then hooked his thumbs in his belt and proceeded to do a jig.

"What's gotten into him?" she heard in her ear as arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Mmm," Hermione said leaning back into Ron, "Tex just asked Lavender to the ball."

"Looks like she said yes."

_A/N: I keep thinking there's going to be just one more short chapter. Just one more._


	46. Chapter 46

Hermione turned in Ron's arms and looked up at him. She was so proud of him. The boyish face she loved so much had been revealed from under the beard and his hair trimmed up. She reached up and cupped his face. The worry and tiredness were gone replaced with happy eyes and a smile.

"So what did old leather face want to speak to you about after the trial?" Ron asked looking down with his blue eyes intent on the young witch in his arms.

"Ron!" Hermione said pulling away and hitting him in the shoulder.

"Okay, okay," Ron said grabbing her arm and pulling her back into his embrace. "I'm sorry. What did Madame Marchbanks want?"

"That's better," Hermione said, "You should address her properly. Especially as she may be my new boss come next week."

"What?" Ron said in surprise pulling back a little.

"She wants me to come by her office Monday," Hermione said with flushed cheeks moving her hands as she talked. "Madame Marchbanks thinks I have potential in law. She said she was impressed at the trial and as long as I tone down the theatrics-mmm!"

Hermione's ramblings were cut off by Ron's lips. Surprised by his fervor she eagerly kissed back. Ron suddenly broke away. "I am so proud of you," he said.

"Thank you Ron," she said breathlessly. "Of course it will mean loads more school-"

This time Hermione was interrupted by Ron's laughter. She scowled at him before he said, "We both know how much you hate that. You know what this means don't you? You're going to be Madame Marchbanks' protege."

"Ron, I don't think-"

"It's true Hermione," Ron said looking at her with pride and love. "Madame Marchbanks is so old she probably dated Merlin. She's not going to live forever. I'm sure she's looking for her replacement and you're it. She's a very powerful witch and once you start working-"

"Ms. Granger no!"

Ron and Hermione both turned to the source of the exclamation. Standing five feet from them was a shocked looking Orla Quirke. Standing slightly behind her Seamus gave a shrug. Ron and Hermione separated and Hermione took a tentative step towards the young Ravenclaw.

"Ms. Granger you can't leave!"

"Orla, I haven't been offered a job yet. I'm just going to-"

"But I like working for you! This means I'm going to get some new boss! Probably some kind of pervert!" exclaimed the dark haired witch.

"Orla!" Hermione shouted holding up her hands for calm. "Orla," she repeated in a quieter voice, "What makes you think you wouldn't come with me? I'd need your talents more than ever."

"You would?" Orla asked. When Hermione nodded her head the young witch rushed forward and embraced the brunette. After releasing her Orla said, "Oh Ms. Granger, this is going to be so exciting. You're going to do so much good."

Ron looked at Hermione with a smile who was blushing slightly and clasping her hands in front of her. "Hey Orla," Ron said breaking the a awkwardness, "I wouldn't worry. Dating a Hit Wizard tends to scare off the perverts."

The Irish woman blushed and looked over her shoulder at Seamus who fidgeted impatiently. "I know," Orla said turning to Ron and Hermione with a shy look. "He's dreamy isn't he. Seamus is taking me to the Awards Ball."

"We'll see you there then," Ron said. Orla nodded, gave Hermione another quick hug and turned to join Seamus who took her hand. The Irish pair started to walk off but not before Seamus looked over his shoulder and gave the two Gryffindors a wink. Ron shook his head saying, "For someone with a perfect memory she sure is spacey. Does she really remember everything?"

"Oh yes," Hermione said. "She is a bit flighty though. Probably why she didn't do better in school. . ."

_Tink.__  
__  
_". . .I wonder if she has ADHD? That'd explain her hyperactivity. Of course. . ."

_Tink.__  
__  
_". . .there's nothing wrong with that. Orla is so helpful, but I wish she'd stop calling me Ms. Granger. . ."

_Tink.__  
__  
_"Rook!" Ron exclaimed turning to the young man who had been stabbing at a piece of pie in front of him. "Are you going to eat it or murder it because you're driving me crazy!"

The Romani youth threw down his fork and mumbled something that sounded like "short drive" before giving the Chief Auror a sullen look. Ron gave an exasperated sigh before taking a seat next to his young friend. "What's going on mate?" Ron asked bumping his shoulder into the smaller man.

"Whats going on?!" Rook exclaimed with a shocked look. "Didn't you see all that?" he asked motioning towards the training area. "My sister's joined herself at the hip with Gabby. Mother basically interrogates her in front of everyone. And then! And then my sister slaps me in the face!" Rook's eyes were huge by this time and the S.W.A.T members looked on with amused expressions. "You all think this is funny!" Rook accused. "And to top it all off mother starts spouting some rubbish and turns into a hosepipe before dragging Gabby off to do merlin knows what!"

"Rook, in all fairness, you should have told Gabby you speak French. You know how she struggles with English," Hermione said.

"I couldn't help it! Her accent is just sexy!"

"Uh huh," Ron said shaking his head at his young friend. "And exactly how many languages do you speak?"

"Your sister said five," Hermione volunteered with an evil smirk. The young man glared at her.

"Which are?" Ron prodded.

"Fine," Rook huffed, "Not counting Romani I speak Bulgarian, Romanian, Italian, French, Spanish and English. I can get by in German and Russian."

"Eso es más de cinco hermano pequeño," Tex said giving Rook a look.

Shrugging the youth said, "Más o menos. I think sis lumps the Romance languages together because they're really similar." Ron was looking at Tex with an open mouth.

"Tex! You speak Spanish?" Ron asked.

"Sure Chief," Tex said nonchalantly. "I got a lot of friends down in Old Mexico. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't speak their language now would I?" Hermione smiled and shook her head. Ron had met some pretty amazing people through his work with S.W.A.T.

"That makes sense but what about you Rook? It could have been handy to know you're a. . ." Ron paused while he thought. He turned to Hermione asking, "What's that word Hermione?"

"Polyglot."

"Yeah, one of them," the redhead said. "Why do you know so many languages anyway?"

"Come on Chief," Rook said rolling his eyes. Ron looked at him flatly. "I'm Romani," the curly haired youth said like it should be obvious. "We're a nomadic people. We travel a lot," he added. Ron still had a confused look on his face.

"Of course you'd need to learn a lot of languages as you interacted with many different nationalities," Hermione added trying to clue in her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah," Ron said with a look of realization. With a shrug he added, "Regardless, I don't think that's why your sister slapped you in the face."

"No, it's not. Stef said something about upsetting her sister. She doesn't have a sister," Rook stated. Ron gave his friend a look.

"Now who's clueless," the Chief Auror said to his friend. Rook pulled a face. Ron draped an arm over the smaller man's shoulders. "It's obvious she is talking about Gabby. You've seen how excited she is when Gabby's around."

"It reminds me of the Triwizard Tournament," Hermione added. "Gabby would follow Fleur around with this look of awe on her face."

"See. There you go. Gabby's a powerful witch. Your sister is just looking up to her like a big sister," Ron said.

"I don't think that's it exactly," a voice said from across the table. Several sits of eyes turned to look at Harry. "Rook, your mother said your sister had the true sight. The way your mother and sister are acting I think they believe that prophecy is about you and Gabby."

"No," Rook said shaking his head vigorously. "No."

"Let's just look at it," Hermione said thinking. "Oh yes, the first part was 'The Castle stands empty'."

"That's easy enough," Ron said. "A rook in chess is a castle so that's just another name for you. As for the empty part they must be talking about your head," the Auror said rapping the Romani on the head.

"The next part was 'Through darkness comes the angel of the court'," Harry added.

"Again, that's easy," Hermione said, "Gabrielle is the name of an arch-angel and Delacour is French for 'of the court'. Of course the darkness could be the whole Greyback debacle."

"Doesn't mean anything," Rook mumbled while fidgeting in his seat.

"And the next part is definitely about Gabby," Ron said. "'With power over men she is marked as a warrior'. She's a quarter veela so that's the power over men and she's marked as a warrior in several ways. She has the scar, she's a Maginaire, she's S.W.A.T. . ."

"Okay, I get it," Rook said testily.

"And then there's the last part pardner," Tex said with a smile. "'The Castle's Queen crowns him King'. If Gabby ain't your queen then I'm a Yank. That mean's you're gonna be-

"I WON'T BE KING!" Rook shouted standing up. He cast about with a furious look before storming from the room.

"Well, it's not just a river in Egypt," Ron said as he watched his young friend's retreating back. Gabby and Lavender walked up to the table with quizzical looks.

"Where is 'e going?" asked the young Maginaire.

"Oh, um, he had to go talk to his mum," Ron said dismissively. "So, as Chief I am now ordering you all to get out of here. Go home. See your families. Shaggy come here," the redhead said and the great dog came running up. "Do you want to go meet mum? Do you?" Ron said in his baby voice.

"You mean we don't have to stay here?" Lavender asked.

"Why would you? Mission accomplished and all that," Ron said. Lavender squealed and jumped up and down.

"I have to go see Parvati! Manicure, pedicure, bubble bath! I can't wait," the blonde gushed excitedly. Grabbing Gabby by the hand she added, "You'll have to come visit me at Parvati's. I'll owl you. Where will you be staying?"

"I'm going to Fleur and Beel's," the veela said with a smile. "My beautiful nieces need to spend some time with their tante. Au revoir chef," Gabby said kissing Ron on both cheeks. She then hugged Hermione saying, "Au revoir 'ermione." With that the two blondes walked over to the sleeping area to collect their things.

"How about you Pops?"

"Believe it or not Chief I do have a home," the senior Auror said. "One I plan on going to, having a nice meal, a bath and reading a good book in front of my fire. I will see you at the ball." Ron and his mentor embraced and the experienced Auror shook hands with Tex and Hermione before departing.

"I think Neville's already back at Hogwarts and Doc is either home or at Cho's. How about it Hermione? You coming over to the Burrow?" Ron asked.

"Well, um, I thought I might go to my parent's for a few days. Just until the ball," Hermione said. Ron pulled the brunette into a hug and kissed her lightly on the head.

"Sounds good luv," he said. Pulling away a little he added, "Hey, why don't you invite your parents to the ball. They can come as my guests. Probably sit with mum and dad."

"Oh. Okay. Come on then. Let's go," Hermione said while pulling Ron towards their belongings. She stopped suddenly to look at the tall form of Tex as he stood and pulled his hat off and ran his hand over his head.

"Tex, where are you going to stay?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, I reckon I'll just rack out here Ms. Hermione. Take'er easy fer a couple days," Tex said with a shrug.

"Like bloody hell you are. Come on. You're staying at The Burrow," Ron said.

Tex shook his head and held up a hand, "Now Chief, I don't want to go imposin' on yer family. I'm fine stayin' here."

"Impose? Mum doesn't know what that means. She'll want to keep you around just to fatten you up. Now come on. Get your things," Ron ordered. Tex made to object when Ron added, "Besides, Special Deputy Teddy comes by all the time and he'd probably be pretty disappointed if he thought you didn't want to see him."

The Texan glared at the young Chief Auror. "That's mighty low Chief," Tex said turning his hat over in his hands. Looking at Hermione and Ron he placed his hat back on his head saying with a sigh, "I'll go fetch my things."

_A/N: All right. Two more chapters. The awards ball and the epilogue. Okay. Maybe it will be four. Or five. Depends how long they are._


End file.
